World of Warcraft: Legends of the Valkyrie
by JKnight2025
Summary: These are my writings set in the Warcraft Universe. They span two heroes and several tales. This first one starts with a Night Elf Hunter and a Human Mage, thrown together in the battleground of Warsong Gulch. He's after a mad Tauren Shaman, she holds secrets from another age. Now they have to trust one another to survive.
1. Ballad of Warsong Gulch

The Ballad of Warsong Gulch

By Kristopher Rose

The day was a beautiful spring day in Azeroth, more importantly in the continent of Kalimdor on the western side of the world. Ashenvale and the Barrens were bright with sun and the natural music of nature around. The birds sang a song so beautiful it would make any who listened feel better instantly. The animals went about their daily lives unaware that their peaceful tranquility was about to be disturbed.

In the distance, slight at first, but building as it grew nearer was a slow rumble that became like thunder. Down the stretch of dirt road that served as the connecting point between Ashenvale and the Barrens, came war carts loaded to the tips with weapons and soldiers headed for one place, Warsong Gulch. From both places both carts traveled, night elf and orc alike to their confrontation, and their final destination. Along the carts marched the soldiers belonging to each army, joyful, boisterous, so unlike men and women marching to their deaths. Songs of valor and bravery called forth from them like anthems to life incarnate. Jokes and idle conversation were as commonplace as the dust between their boots.

It was truly a wondrous and awful sight, so many living people heading off to what could be their possible doom. Yet to each of them it was a price they were willing to pay for their race's survival. In the years since the defeat of the arch demon on Mount Hyjal, relations between the one time allies had disintegrated. The two races now found themselves fighting over the same resources at their borders. This is where Warsong gulch came in. It was the most hotly disputed of all the resource points, directly on the border of the Night Elf lands in Ashenvale and the Orc lands in the Barrens.

Nobody knows when the first battle began there over its rich resources, or who had started it. What was prudent now though was that it had begun, and battles upon battles had been waged, and many lives lost. To the occupants of the lands around it, a sad fact and sadder still there seemed to be no end. Yet even with this in the back of the minds of the sentients, they went about their daily lives. Druids and shamans practiced their learnings in the forests and savannahs, hunters hunted around it, and mages, warriors and rogues traveled the roads around Warsong Gulch. Life went on, as it should, as it will even after the inhabitants have made peace or gone. That though is for another time.

It is the figure stalking through the woods of Ashenvale, his prey hunted down in its emerald embraces. He had been here before, back when he had just started out in his trade. It was funny to think about it, but there was a time his prey he hunted now had been the most dangerous thing he could think of hunting. At the time his inexperience would have killed him hunting down this creature. Now it was a simple task, as he followed the tracks of the six legged beast. It was Venom Tongue, a arachnid that had grown to three times the normal level for spiders in this forest. That was quite a feat in itself, most of the spiders around here grew to one meter long. Venom Tongue was last measured at three meters, and it was a monster too. There were stories of it attacking travelers through the forest, abducting children to feed its young, even of it having supernatural powers. The hunter now tracking it had faced it before, and thought he had killed it. In fact he had nearly been killed himself by the monster, but not before he had killed it or so he thought. The message had reached him in the Deepwater Tavern in Menethil Harbor, all the way over in the Eastern Kingdoms of Azeroth. It had told him the Venom Tongue had made its way back. It had come from one of his old hunting instructors, one of many in his long journey to where he was at, she had told him of its return, knowing he would want to hunt down the beast himself.

He was Kelon the hunter and his prey was near, he could feel it. The tracks confirmed it, back to a cave he thought he had long given up. Inside would be Venom Tongue, hiding in the shadows. The last time he had been here, his leather armor, made by himself, barely protected him from the spider's razor sharp front mandibles. Now though he had harder mail armor, it had increased protection, but allowed him to still move with ease. It was not as agile as leather armor, but definitely worth the trade off, and this set was aptly named, "Beast Stalker." Countless dungeons around the Eastern Kingdoms of Azeroth had been plundered to find the materials for the full set. It was well worth it though, not only was it protective, it seemed to be made just for him. As if the armor had been especially suited for one who at one minute would be firing a bow, and the next drawing the two weapons at his side, ready for melee combat. Not to mention that the wolf's head-like helm was slightly intimidating.

Preparing he readjusted the straps on his equipment and gear, tightened his grip on the Gorewood Bow in his left hand, reaching back and knocking an arrow with his right. Luckily for him, Night Elves had excellent sight, in day and night. He whistled gently into the wind, and even though he did not see the nightsabre, he felt the cat's presence. With a whisper they disappeared into the cave. Kelon knew he could count on Xaon to watch his back, it was the nightsabre that had saved his life the first time Venom Tongue had been defeated. The cat had selflessly thrown itself onto the spider's bloody body as Kelon lay motionless, taking a direct strike from the spider's powerful legs. Xaon had been wounded even poisoned, which of course was another adventure Kelon had gone on to save his feline friend. Even before that the duo had been inseparable, but that had cemented their bond. Both could seemingly read each other's mind and even anticipate what was needed.

The cave was a small crevice in the mountainside, barely able for the Night Elf to stand straight up in, but as the path lead further in Kelon knew he'd come to a point where the inner chamber would open up, this would be Venom Tongue's lair. Funny thing, when he was last here, everything seemed to be much bigger, much longer, now he had made it from the entrance to the inner chamber in a matter of moments. Kelon hadn't expected a big fight, but this was seemingly too easy. Right in front of him was Venom Tongue, hissing at him, flaring its razor sharp mandibles.

Kelon wasted no movement, he beckoned Xaon to attack while he pulled back on his bow and let his arrow fly. Through the air like a darting hornet daring to reprise the arrow flew whistling all the way. Its jagged arrow head found its mark perfectly between the giant spider's eight eyes. Venom Tongue howled in pain, and scurried toward the hunter. The giant spider hit a snag as one of its legs was ripped backward unnaturally almost pulling the leg out of its socket. In pain the spider's attention was back to the cat that had snuck up behind it. Lashing out its legs propelled for the feline, the cat, an agile creature bounded back and forth as the spider kept up its frenzied attack. All the while Kelon kept shooting arrow after arrow. They struck with rapidity and fierceness as they landed into the abdomen, legs and even a couple penetrating the head of the creature. The battle was one sided, Kelon had thought it might go this way, but he had hoped the creature would be more of a challenge. In the next instant he was sorry he'd even thought it.

Within a matter of moments Venom Tongue had been subdued and lay dying in a puddle of its own blood. The spasms of its dying were like an electric jolt through its body, causing its limbs to move involuntary. Moving over to the creature, Kelon put his bow up, and unsheathed his two swords. Swift and compassionate he buried his blade deep within the spider's skull. The creature screamed one last primal screech into the night, and with it Kelon thought it finished. Till the scurrying sound of thousands of little feet entered his ears. Looking around he found his sight filling with many smaller spiders, as if a nest had been awoken. Then it came to him, as he shifted his gaze from one to another, that is what happened. This had been Venom Tongue's nest, and the creature he fought, must have been one of its children. The original had been a much stronger opponent, this one had seemed too fresh.

Still looking around he found the bones of an older kill, the bones of another spider, and from these bones the spiders came. The original Venom Tongue had been killed, which brought little relief to Kelon as its descendants descended down up on him. Whistling, he sent Xaon into the attack as he spun around in a deverish of motion. Slicing at the nearest spider he lopped off its front leg, he jumped over and buried the off hand blade into the head, killing it. Unable to react fast enough as another spider hurled itself at him, he dropped the blade and swiped at it with his main hand blade. This cut the spider down its middle, with that he picked up his other blade kicked another one back, and resheathed his swords. Drawing his bow he aimed at the nearest and picked his target, shooting it dead. Again and again he fired killing one by one, as they rampaged on towards him. He kept firing till they were too close to hit by bow and he switched back to his melee weapons. Like a spinning tornado of destruction he leapt into their midst hacking, slashing and stabbing each of them. Like all hunters he felt the call of the wild, was trained to react on instinct and cunning. To meld intelligence, wisdom and ferocity to form a primal fighting form. Kelon excelled at it now, he hadn't always, but he did now, losing himself into the instinctual combat, while still maintaining his sentience.

Anyone that had watched while he fought now would have sworn that he was more animal and beast then man. They would have been wrong, for he still had all the elements of him, but the fighting was violent and it was not pretty. In the end as the last spider lay dying and Xaon bounded up to Kelon with a spider still in his maw, the hunter resheathed his blades and sat down wearily. He wished now he had just been glad with easy victory, but he guessed he was still young enough to want a challenge, he was still young by night elf standards. It was as he sat that something poked him in the posterior, he reached down to pick it up, and came back with a webbed up weapon. It had the general shape of an axe, and felt well balanced in his hand. He started to wipe some of the webbing off, and saw the metal beneath it to still be unrusted and gleaming. He sat examining the newfound treasure for a few moments, with Xaon purring right beside him. Then suddenly he decided it was time to get back to Astranaar and let the sentinels know that Venom Tongue had been killed. Knowing he would need proof, he cut off the head of the creature. Then both Kelon and Xaon were leaving the cave lair and were soon on the road back to the town of Astranaar.

Along the way back, Kelon spotted three figures on sabremounts. The lead was on a wintersabre, while the other two were on shadowsabre mounts, these were larger versions of his pet the nightsabre Xaon. The lead was one of the famed sentinels of Darnassus, elite warriors that had protected the Night Elves since the burning Legions first defeat. Kelon on his own wintersabre mount, paid for with the spoils of at least two dungeons he had raided, prodded the big cat over to them. As he did so he could not help but chuckle at the idea of "Nightelves" during the daytime. Nightelves were what they were referred to by their allies in the Alliance. It did fit them though, so they kept the moniker, for at night and even in the shadows of the day, these elves could meld into the darkness all but disappearing.

All thoughts on that subject would have to wait though, he had arrived at the sentinels, "Greetings to you and Elune be praised on this fine evening.

"Indeed hunter it is a wonderful day," said the lead sentinel, "Have you come for the bounty on Venom Tongue?" She looked over him, noticing the bloody sack that held the trophies from Venom Tongue that proved he had been slain, again.

Replying with great courtesy, with the sentinel's most Nightelves were in awe of their reputation and history as defenders, "Venom Tongue has been taken care of, here is proof of his demise." Adding in as the Sentinel took a look over his proof, Kelon added in, "Along with the lair and all the baby Venom Tongues."

It was not every day you shocked a sentinel, usually anything you had to say, they either knew or had been prepared for. So when the lead responded it was with an almost awe-like quality, "There were more of him?"

"Yes, there was a whole nest, that is how he managed to come back after I defeated him," responded Kelon, basking the moment. "Now though we should not have anymore problems with Venom Tongue."

"Speaking of problems," The sentinel's mood went from bright to sour, "We are in need of help at the coming battle in Warsong Gulch, all who would volunteer would be appreciated."

Kelon thought about it, he had assisted in battles around Darnassus and Stormwind, even helped out with some trolls making their way to Darkshore. This was different though, this was a repetitive battle that was waged over and over in Warsong. When the Nightelves won, the horde redoubled their efforts, when the Nightelves lost, they did the same. It was as if this would go on forever, and there was never a shortage of people volunteering to keep it going. Kelon had the utmost respect for those that fought, some he had fought beside in other battles, but he liked his battles finite and over with, not ever to be fought again. Just this thought, was to show how young he truly was, and yet the simple wisdom of youth.

The sentinel could almost see the battle going on in him, even behind the wolf's head helm of his BeastStalker armor, "We really do need all the help we can get, and you Kelon have proven yourself to the people of Darnassus time and time again hunter."

Slightly taken aback he wondered aloud, "How do you know me sentinel?"

A bright smile answered him, "Whether you are aware, you are known to the High Priestess as a hero in the making. Bold, brave and selfless, she has heard stories of your exploits from your trainers and those that you have helped in your journeys, even the ones that come across the oceans from the Eastern Kingdoms." Seeing his skin darken a little, the nightelf version of a blush, she continued, "That and we were told to keep an eye out for a hunter in rare armor hunting Venom Tongue, by your trainer."

Settling himself Kelon managed to talk, "Well it is nice to be appreciated, but I just do what I think is right, no more no less, but why me?"

"Nothing more can be asked of you, and the reason we need you specifically, besides your hunting experience, is the presence of a shaman on the Horde's side, " seeing his interest pique, the sentinel explained further, "The shaman is a Tauren with a broken left horn, the warriors are calling him 'Broken Horn.' Apparently this is a name you coined."

It was all Kelon could do to control himself, "Yes, I know a 'Broken Horn,' if it is the same shaman, then I've run into him far too many times."

"We believe it is, and he is a superior warrior, able to take out our people before they can touch him," as the sentinel explained it became crystal clear to Kelon, they did need him, "but if reports are true, you have actually wounded him in a battle at The Western Plaguelands in the Eastern Kingdoms.."

There was no other consideration, he had to help, "I have, and I will head to the battle ground as soon as I can resupply." He looked at the sentinels, a great burden had been taken off their shoulders by recruiting him to the battle, but he wasn't doing it for the glory. His reasoning wasn't even revenge either, though the tauren had given him plenty. No, his reasoning was as theirs was, he had been the only one out of countless battles to even touch the tauren shaman. If that shaman was there, he had to take him out, he was the closest thing to evil Kelon had face besides the demons in Azshara.

"Then Elune be with you hunter Kelon," said the lead sentinel as she bid him on his way, "and we'll take your trophy, leaving your payment at the bank in Darnassus under your name."

"Very well, and Elune be with you as well sentinels," said Kelon as he rode off, already his mind back to his own thoughts. Thoughts that were not pleasant at all.

It had been months since he had last seen Broken Horn, just after he had completed his BeastStalker armor. After raiding Scholomance, aiding one of the spirits nearby in escaping from its prison there. His reward had been the location of Mirah's Song, the sword currently he used in his right hand, and the materials for his BeastStalker helm. After he'd recovered it, his group had left Scholomance, bright, jubilant, alive. Outside a passing chance of fate, a group of horde were riding up. In their midst was the Tauren known as Broken Horn. Even before both groups could react, he rode out as mad and insanely straight at Kelon's group.

Fast and furious the fighting had been, the horde joining in on the charge, but belatedly. They hadn't come to fight the Alliance members, so they weren't prepared when the shaman had ran to attack. This is what saved Kelon and his traveling friends. A few well place shots and the mounts beneath the oncoming horde fell out from under them. Soon the Horde were up, but the Alliance were right up at them fighting fiercely. In the end it came down to Kelon and Broken Horn, the rest were battered, bloodied and exhausted. Those two though kept at it in such a fierceness, and only stopped when Kelon's blade slipped into the chink of armor of Broken Horn. Blood had been drawn and the Tauren punched Kelon sending him over the bridge that connected Scholomance to the mainland, and straight into the water. By the time Kelon had made it out of the water, the Horde had gone, leaving his companions a mess. The mage had been able to open a portal to Ironforge where the dwarves had taken care of his group. He had fought Broken Horn, and he had escaped was all that Kelon could think of as he boarded the tram to Stormwind.

It may have been months ago, but to Kelon it was still fresh in his mind. The feelings were still there, anger, remorse, guilt. This time he would set it right, this time Broken Horn was not going to get away, come hell or high water he was dying in Warsong Gulch. It showed in every fiber of his being, in his eyes, his stride, he was determined to finally take the mad Tauren shaman down for once and for all.

Once back in the town of Astranaar, he went about gathering the resources he would need. Food for Xaon, arrows to replenish those that he had used fighting Venom Tongue, some rations for himself, and refilling his water canteen. He also picked up a cleaning kit for his new find. He found a seat in the local inn away from everyone, ordered a drink of honey, and began the restoration process on the new weapon. Outside he could see the next caravan leaving to Warsong was still tied up. He still had a little while before having to set out. His own mount had bounded into the forests, but that was typical of the big cat. As soon as he called it would be back in no time, he just hoped this time that it had finished its dinner. Though he may be used to seeing half eaten animals, it still was not something that one wanted to see anyway.

Around him the inn and the town went on with their daily lives. People came and went, ordered drinks or food, braggarts boasted, singing bards told the stories of long ago and recent heroes. Outside those that did not have to fight went about their lives, selling wares, buying them, farming their lands, even mining the hills for resources to sell for profit. Some were blacksmiths, herbalists, tailors or as Kelon and his father were, leatherworkers. Somewhere in his bank, Kelon had all the suits of armor that he had created, well those that were still functional, some others were unsalvageable. That is how he managed to make money when he wasn't of plundering old dungeons, he'd skin his kills, eating and using what he needed, and sell the pelts, or make leather armor pieces for people that needed it. His dragon scale was in very high demand by hunters that needed some good mail armor, but couldn't plunder dungeons yet.

While he waited he watched those around him, most of them were Night Elves, humans were also about but not as abundant, and dwarves and gnomes were a rarity around here. One struck him, a red haired human, she wore a black suit that made her look striking and alluring all at once. The cape on her back was wrapped around her as she sat at a table across the room from Kelon. He could see her drinking a tall mug of some spiced tea, the herbs in it were strong enough to reach his nose from even that far away. Kelon had seen red haired humans in his travel, even red haired dwarves, but this human woman had the most beautiful strands in his opinion. It was just like the dawn in the morning and the setting sun in the evening. He caught himself staring before she looked over. Shaking his head, clearing it of the thoughts inside, but yet her image remained. Oddly enough he smiled when it repopped into mind again, the image of her sitting there.

With a sigh he went back to what he had been doing, maybe after Warsong, if the human woman was still there, he'd go back and talk to her. Kelon had to kill Broken Horn first, that evil had to wiped away forever. Which brought him back to the weapon in his hand. The webbing, moss and other crud had been removed finally, showing a gleaming one handed axe. Kelon finished his drink and went outside and to the side of the inn. There he went through some simple exercises with the axe. It felt good in his hands, not too unbalanced for a chopping weapon, and seemed to be light as a feather. He twirled it about, setting it through even more motions. It was an exceptionally made weapon, probably very rare. Looking around Kelon judged that he had a few more moments before the caravan left.

When he found an expert blacksmith, another friend he'd made during his travels, he asked about the axe. Apparently his instincts hadn't been far off. The axe had been made by a weapon smith two hundred years ago, the maker had made multiple axes like this one. It was magical so no normal rust would ever dull the edge, and cleaning it would be simple since it was protected against staining. There was even an inscription on it saying, "May the one who wields this Bone Slicing Hatchet do so in the name of valor and righteousness." Looking over the axe he had to admit he was impressed with it, both in the lore he received and how it handled. Reaching behind his cape, he clipped it to his belt.

The crying of mounts was his indication that it was time to get moving, Kelon called out to his mount and soon the big cat was bounding up to him. He climbed up onto it and prodded it forward, after the moving caravan. They were off to Warsong, another set of people off to fight, Kelon couldn't have been anymore sad. As he looked around, he knew that a lot of them may not be making a return trip home. It had to stop now, he had to stop Broken Horn, and he would! Those around him couldn't read Kelon's thoughts, but they had to see the determination in him. It must have inspired them because a roaring marching song burst forth from the people around him, and Kelon could not help but smile as the masses joined into song with one another. Even in darkness light would prevail.

The size of the caravan was immense to the human traveler riding along with the Night Elves to Warsong Gulch. She was a mage, trained in Stormwind, a city far to the east from here, in the Eastern Kingdoms. Having been trained by all the mages in the high tower in the Mage's Quarter there, the mage had begun to travel the world learning the different magic secrets that could be found. Traveling from Menthil Harbor to Darkshore, she had taken the boat from Darkshore to Ruth'ledge Village, the base of the new World Tree. Atop this mammoth tree lies the City of Darnassus, and the center of the Night Elf territories. There atop this mighty tree the Night Elves went on with their daily lives, and where the Night Elves contained all their knowledge. Even if they had turned their backs on the arcane, there might have been something in those archives that could help further the mage's studies.

That was how she had ended up in this caravan here. Meeting with the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind and the Archdruid Fandral Staghorn, this red haired mage pleaded for access to the most secure vaults. The High Priestess though while pleasant to the mage, declined her request. The Arch Druid though, agreed if she would do seven trials for him. The trials were to collect relics, ancient documents, and several missions into horde territory. There were also some trials to help out several Night Elf officials in Astranaar. So far she had completed three of these trials. In Astranaar she had aided one of the officials there stop an attack of water elementals, then to stop the source of the attacks, a mad mage living on top of a mountain in the Barrens. Then there was mission to Stonelaton where she had come across a hunter on the same mission. Teaming up they had fought against the Harpies there, eventually bringing in the wisps of the forests to help cleansed what was known as The Charred Vale.

So it was with three of the seven trials completed, that the Archdruid sent her on the fourth mission to Warsong Gulch. In this place where battle seemed to rage nonstop, there was a horde holding on to an ancient Night Elf text. This text contained some of the most terrible of early Night Elf secrets long forgotten. These secrets predated the Sundering, and had been lost till recently. It was during one battle a Tauren Shaman, already feared by the fighters there, read aloud just one line of text. From the skies lightning rained down, decimating the Alliance lines. Luckily, though it had not killed many, just wounded and scattered the forces of the Alliance. The Archdruid and High Priestess were at a loss to explain it, though the High Priestess wondered if the text had been read right.

Hearing the story, the mage agreed that was probably the reason that more did not die. Even the texts she was able to read from the public libraries, were in Darnassian, and thus the mage had tried to learn the language. There were many inflections in the language that could change the meaning of a word depending on how it was used. Now the red haired mage, dressed in her standard regalia of Black Mageweave, was headed off to Warsong. Her name already spreading between those she had come to know in this brief time, though it wasn't her real name.

When she had started her mage training, her teachers had impounded into her the necessity of using monikers or pseudonyms. Thus she had adopted a name that reflected the sun red color of her locks. To those that knew her in this strange land, her name was Sunfire. This was her protection, the arcane was such a attention demanding and focus, that the use of another name allowed the mage some relative peace of mind. One can not control the elements if one can not control one's self. Thus this pseudonym helped control not others, but living up to the name one chose.

Since Sunfire practiced her arcane and fire magics regularly, the name fit. She was as warm as the sun in the morning to those she cared for, but to those who were her enemies the fire she produced was the same burning intensity of that same light bringer. Thus it was that this mage set off to use her skills for the benefit of Darnassus and continue her learnings of the arcane. Ahead of her stretched the caravan to the battleground, and as she looked upon she let her mind wander.

To her wandering eyes she noted many different races there with her on this long trek, a vast many in assorted armor from different makers. There was shining mail and plate, tough leather armor and of course with the priests and any mages the same as Sunfire, the vibrant robes and cloths that made up the only protection they carried. Traveling along they were like a cornucopia of colors in the spectrum of light. Earth tones abounded as much as the more eccentric colors from the farthest reaches of the Alliance Kingdoms. One in particular was a Night Elf man in golden armor she did not recognize, wearing a helm that looked like it was made in a wolf's visage. He seemed distant from his fellow riders, as if in his only little world. She wondered why he sat there riding on his mount not interacting much with the rest of the caravan. As she looked on though, it became apparent that thoughts of the past accomplishments were going to have to wait. The mounts were now being led through the forests to the Silverwing Outpost. There was no real path that had been cleared, rather with all the traffic of mounts carrying their burdens to their honor and glory, as well as they possible final acts.

To the two differently trained travelers in this caravan, time seemed to be moving at two different paces. To Sunfire, the mage, with all the foliage to distract her and prevent her from seeing where she was going, time seemed to crawl. Kelon, trained to fight, hunt and stalk in the forests, the travel to the Silver Outpost was moving to quickly. Never lost because of the foliage, and aware of where to look along the path for danger, he wished everything would slow down.

This was not to be granted to him on that day, and while everything had gone smoothly from Astraanar to the Silverwing Outpost, it was not over yet. From out of nowhere came and earthly scream of pure anger, hatred and malice. It came again, this time it seemed to be coming from the distance, carrying over the trees by the air from Warsong Gulch. This was not what the travelers were expecting. The Horde had attacked on the roads before, but never were the travelers greeted with such horrible screaming. It would have been different if the screams were those of the wounded, or even the dying. These were horrifying enough, enough to send any man or woman crawling for the nearest shelters. No, this scream made the flesh crawl, the hairs stand up on end, and enough to drain the blood from the face just from hearing it. Even worse was its intent, it welcomed you to your slaughter and doom, this scream was that of a mad man's. Or if Kelon's ears were right, a mad Tauren.

Thankfully the travelers did not have long to wait for their awe to be broken from what they just heard. Striding over to them was a Night Elf warrior in the plate that seemed to be made with her shape in mind, accentuating her figure while giving her the utmost protection. The males in attendance seemed to take notice, though if they knew her, they would have kept their eyes forward. Following the Warrior was a human Paladin in his almost full Judgment Armor, an extremely rare armor. It was still plate armor like all other armor warriors and paladins wore, but instead of plate pants, Judgment had a battle kilt that was worn with it. This provided protection due to the fact that in a fight, your enemy could not judge your next move by how your feet went. Then upon further inspection, the missing component, the helmet that gave the paladin a truly fearsome visage, was corded off along his waist.

"Eyes forward warriors of Elune," started the Night Elf Warrior. "My name is unimportant, but my rank is. You will address me as Field Marshal, Is that understood?!" Though she had a soft voice, at the end of that spiel it had lowered and octave, seemingly changing her whole demeanor. From around her came the replies of, "Yes Field Marshal," and "Yes Ma'am!"

She began again, "Now you are going to be stepping into Warsong Gulch," looking straight at Kelon she went on, "and some of you may think you are big stuff because of fancy armor or weapons. That means nothing in here."

Taking up where the Field Marshal stopped, the paladin continued, "You will be broken down into units and sent in. Those that have attained the highest rank will be given control of the individual units of people. You will follow our strategy of winning, but do have free reign to strategize your own about how to meet those goals."

The Field Marshal picked up again, "I am not going to kid you as to why we are here today. The horde has found something of great importance, and that has caused us some trouble recently. Along with that there is a new player in this game, a Tauren shaman. He has been a thorn in our side, and there is a bounty for anyone that brings me his head, but our number one priority is regaining whatever the horde has retrieved. The last bit of objectives and one of a more personal not for me. One of my warriors was wounded fighting the horde trying to get a fallen comrade. We believe that the wounded warrior is hiding out in Warsong moving from shadow to shadow, but the status of her comrade is uncertain. It is important we learn what happened to them, but only if you have a chance to do so. The other objectives are of a higher importance."

"Now attention! All Marshal and Knight-Captains front and center." Yelled the paladin after a brief moment of silence, allowing the Field Marshall's words to sink in. "Next up I want the Knight-Lieutenants to form up behind them. Finally I want the Knights, the rest of you will be broken up as we go. That is all! Find your unit commanders, and head in! Dismissed!"

Kelon looked from behind the Knight-Lieutenant serving as the next in line of command, Kelon held the rank of knight, so when he was called out he had followed orders. The Field Marshal was still giving him a serious look, but he tried not to let it bother him. Still an evil thought did occur to him, he let out a low barely audible whistle. The Field Marshal looked even more stern, till something brushed against her, looking down she saw a nightsaber pass by, and make its way to Kelon. The cat had surprised her, coming up behind her without alerting her. That was no small feat, she regularly helped in the hunt for mounts, so having keen ears for hearing padded feet was a must. Though she wanted to be mad, she had to give a nod to the hunter, apparently he had skills to go with the fancy golden armor.

Sunfire in the meantime was being herded with the rest of the noncoms, or non commissioned personnel, to their units. Though the Field Marshal had briefly touched on the main objective these warriors were going to be fighting for, she had not told them everything. The mage could understand the strategic value of it, especially keeping the troops from panicking. Still she knew what the Horde had found, and on a more personal level, she wanted to scream to all of her fellow fighters what it was, so that their sacrifices would not be in for naught. At least to give them an idea of what they fought for, but Sunfire decided to heed the Field Marshal's wisdom. She seemed to care about her fighters, even if she had been staring down the Night Elf in gold armor. Curiously enough, the golden armored fighter had been joined by a large cat with saber like teeth. A nightsaber, if she remembered the animals around here correctly. He was petting it and talking to it, treating it as if it was a friend or family member. Somehow seeing this made her smile. So much so that she almost didn't hear her unit designation, instead embarrassment bloomed as the golden clad hunter walked over to her.

He said so humbly and gentle it shocked her, "Miss, I believe you are with us, come with me if you will."

"I am sorry, I seemed to have been in another world," apologized Sunfire.

Kelon looked at her from behind his helmet and smiled, "Well in other worlds we are safe from the perils in this, just as long as we stay in this world when the time is right." The last part of that was said in such a friendly manner she couldn't help but feel good in his presence. "Come on now, I'm Kelon and my friend here is Xaon."

"I'm Sunfire, thanks for the kindness, I'm sure the other warriors would not be so kind in my lapse." Kelon's only response was a shrug of the shoulders.

Another response came a few moments later as they reformed with their unit, "Other warriors do not understand that a few pieces of sage advice go a lot further then scowls to turn new warriors into veterans." Another pause before he continued, "I like your name, I've been around enough mages to know that it's a pseudonym, but it's a nice name."

"Why thank you," but she had an inkling that there was more to it, "but what are you really trying to say Kelon?"

A deep sigh was let out, "It is not too late, you can still leave before the battle begins. You have much promise, I can see it in your eyes, but this is going to be a horrible battle. I don't want to see anyone hurt that can keep from it."

"And what about you? Why are you here then? Is it something where you are trying to prove yourself?"

"No, I have a mission here, I need to stop a great evil before it claims anymore," countered Kelon to all the accusing questions that had been just fired off.

"As do I," matter of factly said by the mage in front of him, "and this mission is just as melodramatically important."

"Melodrama," laughed the hunter, "Yeah that last statement was a little dramatic, well I know better than to argue with a stubborn mage. Here is what I can do for you. When we get in, keep your head down, there are going to be arrows, bullets and spells flying around. Once your eyes have adjusted to the flashes that is when you can strike, till then don't, you might hurt us, them or yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind," stated the mage, a little bemused by the whole exchange.

What she did not realize was that while they had talked, walking in their unit together, the unit had been moving to the entrance of Warsong inside the Silverwing Outpost. With a loud clang the lock on the door leading to the stronghold inside came open and the broad stone walls welcomed them in.

The set up took not to long at all. With the stronghold being used regularly, the only thing to do was make sure the armaments were reloaded and supplied. The next step was to find each person's designated area. There were to be people on the roof, that connected up to the outside tunnel. Just outside the tunnel would be sentries set up to keep watch. In the main room traps were set for any invaders, and in the next room that connected to the main, was another exit to the outside, this led down a path, which wound to the fence line. The room above that led from this outside room overlooked the main room. So any invaders that came in if they made it into the strong hold would face fire from anyone on the roof, and this room above, not to include the fighters waiting for them within. Another thing to consider was that in order to get anywhere near this main room they either had to go through the tunnel, where the sentries would call forth more fighters, or through the outside room and the path it connected to, with the same problem as the tunnel. The roof top fighters would still be a problem for anyone taking the outside room path. So it would seem the tunnel would be the best option if an attacking force came to bear, but because of how narrow the tunnel was, only three people could barely squeeze into it at once side by side, it created a bottleneck. This let the defenders fall back, and attack from the hall that led to the roof and from the main room hall itself, with no detriment to their mobility. The attacking force though, would be hindered in their movement, unable to attack the defenders till they made their way down the hall. To say it would be tough for any one to take the stronghold would be an understatement. The only problem for the alliance forces, the Horde stronghold across the way was built in an eerily similar manner. The same strengths that made this stronghold so impenetrable, made the horde stronghold the same way. All in all, this was going to be a very bloody battle.

A moment before chaos of pure perfection passes, the gently cool breeze of the wind, the wafting of glorious forest scents spread out among the coming fighters. The sun beamed down rays of light and warmth that filled everyone. For this one illuminating glorious moment all was at peace, but it was not meant to last. The feral scream that had greeted everyone when they had made their way to Warsong Gulch via the Silverwing Outpost, now returned once more.

To Kelon the past peace could have lasted a few more moments. From his place on the roof, he was in charge of coordinating the ranged attacks on the roof and balcony room across the way. From over there he saw the mage, Sunfire, nervously fidgeting with her gear. Checking her spell books and reciting spells from memory, anything to take her mind off what was going to come. Kelon could not help but think fondly of her, not only was she very beautiful, but she was handling herself very well for her first battle experience. Instead of needlessly going over everything, she was going over what she'd be using, making sure it was at hand, and then leaving it alone. Thinking about his first battle, Kelon realized he had been a mess. It was a wonder he had survived at all, but in his defense when the time had come to fight, he had fought brilliantly.

From across the way Kelon could spot the horde forces. A conglomerate of Orcs, Trolls, Taurens and some Undead. The Undead made up very little of the horde forces, which was alright by Kelon. He hated Undead almost as much as he disdained Trolls. The disdain he wished could be attributed to his dealings with Trolls. He had fought against plenty, but in truth every time he thought about why he disliked the trolls, he remembered the stories that the humans and dwarves told him of the trolls in the second war. That combined with a Troll mage and shaman that had tried to kill him during his first adventures, Kelon just simply couldn't stand the Trolls. Yet the unnaturalness of the Undead made even what he felt for the Trolls little in comparison.

Then it happened, as Kelon was doing his lookout, he spotted his nemesis. On top of the Horde stronghold he made out the figure of the Tauren shaman. Already the shaman had cast his lightning shield. This spell made it hard for a melee attack, any physical attack would send a jolt to the attacker, doing significant damage if not killing the attacker. Kelon knew he had a way to beat that, and he gripped his Gorewood Bow tighter in his left hand. Readjusting his weapon belt both swords were on his side, with the Bone Slicing Hatchet in back up on his right hip. The quiver on his back was tight, and would not move as he attacked. Kelon was ready for battle, and apparently so was the Horde.

From across the way, the Tauren Shaman, Broken Horn, signaled for the attack to begin by the horde. Streaming forth from the stronghold on their end the Horde force swept its way to the Silverwing Stronghold. Kelon let out a cry of alarm alerting his allies to the coming attack. Sunfire stiffened and bolted upright, mentally preparing her first spell. Meanwhile one of the units led by a Marshal rushed out to the meet the Horde force. They would be outnumbered three to one, but there was a reason for this, they were only to keep the Horde busy. From the side of the path leading to the outside room, another unit of Alliance Forces began its run down the path and to the left of the coming Horde. Using the trees as cover and the battle that was just starting to hide the noise of their armor, the Alliance forces made their way to the Horde Stronghold.

The Horde Stronghold was known as the Warsong Lumber Mill by the members of the Horde. Usually that is what the two armies fought over, were resources on the border between Night Elf and Orcish lands. What would usually happen is both sides would try to stop the other from being able to get to those resources. This battle if anyone besides Kelon and Sunfire realized, would be vastly different. Once the second Alliance Force had made it past the oncoming horde, the first Alliance force pulled back to the safety of the Stronghold, allowing Kelon the opportunity to fire arrows into the oncoming Horde.

True were his shots, finding their marks as the deadly missiles he let loose flew. Like angry hornets they rapidly shot through the air, a few were blocked by some Horde that managed to raise their shields. A couple found rogues that were trying to use the battle to sneak behind the Alliance forces. Those rogues fell spasming on the ground, unable to pull the arrows out, but could not continue on with the arrows sticking out of them. With the first Alliance Force back into the stronghold via the tunnel, they made their way to the main room to treat the wounded and regroup. Units popped out of the outside room and tunnel to give their brethren breathing room and keep the Horde off of them. The horde ranged fighters came behind their melee brothers taking damage from Kelon and his ranged fighters on top of the stronghold. They let loose with missiles and bullets of their own. Kelon called for some of his ranged people to duck, while those that remained standing kept firing. When the horde started targeting those that remained, Kelon called for them to duck, and the others to stand and fight. This kept up while they exchanged projectiles with the horde in savage fashion.

While the ranged fighters whether they were, mages, hunters, rogues using bows or guns, or even warriors doing the same, the melee force of the Horde had continued unhindered by the Alliance Ranged forces anymore. They met up with the forces at the tunnel. True enough to their training, they put up enough fight to keep the Horde busy while the alarm was sounded inside. Then they fell back, keeping the horde at bay as they bottlenecked into the tunnel. From inside the balcony room people and a couple of warriors from the roof ran down to the tunnel subjecting the Horde again to the ranged attacks. More fell to the raining arrows and crushing blows, till finally the Horde pulled back.

They had fought hard and well, in typical Horde style. It was not Horde style to just waste their troops which was what it seemed they had done on this push. Not only had they taken the tunnel route, bottlenecking their forces, but they had kept their ranged forces back for too long before bringing them into play. It seemed that the Tauren shaman had miscalculated, since he was leading the charge from Warsong Lumber Mill. Yet as the Horde pulled back to just outside his range with a bow or any gun, he noticed that even though they had lost some warriors, there were far more wounded, walking wounded. Another thing he noticed were that most of the wounded were Orcs and Trolls. Trolls were notorious for regenerating, and Orcs became more blood lusted with every bit of damage they took. This made them fight harder, faster and harder to kill. The Taurens that had been in the force, did not seem to have been at all harmed. That is when it occurred to Kelon, looking out seeing the second Alliance force fleeing from Warsong Lumber Mill, forcing their mounts as fast as they could push them, that it had been a trap.

Sure they had infiltrated the Warsong Lumber Mill, but the Alliance infiltration force had been beaten back, but not before blood lusted and totally regenerated forces were put between them and their stronghold. Alarm filled Kelon's mind and his eyes went wide behind his helmet's wolf's head. If something was not done they were going to be slaughtered, and if the Alliance were to ride out, it would take away from their defense. Normally this wouldn't concern, but of the two rogues he had hit, Kelon could not find any trace of them. A couple of well placed rogues, while certainly no match for the entire stronghold, could cause a lot of chaos and disruption before they were killed or escaped. Still he had to do something.

"Marshal!" he yelled down to the main room, "it's a trap, our forces are running into a full force that will decimate them if we don't help."

The Marshal was a dwarf warrior that had been distant the whole time preparations were made, but now a serious look came across his stern face, "You heard him boys and girls, ride out all of ya and save our boys out there."

Protesting Kelon yelled back, "Marshal with all due respect, we should leave a force behind inside to cover your backs, we still have two rogues unaccounted for in their forces."

"Darn Elf hunter, I can run an attack, now git out there and save our boys," barked back the dwarves warrior.

Kelon looked at his soldiers selected half to go down and assist with the rescue. Then looking over at Sunfire's position, he signaled her to stay put, but sent three of her fellow soldiers to also help out. He knew it was a trap, for goodness sakes he made traps for a living, and he'd killed many a dangerous creature using strategic traps. Looking out, he saw sure enough, that the Alliance infiltration force was besieged on two sides by the Horde that had attacked earlier. Mounts and soldiers fell as they were attacked, ranged forces pinned the fallen soldiers down, as they tried to crawl out from underneath their mounts.

A burst of sound, a horn blazed from behind, causing the Horde to just let up for a moment at the most, as the Alliance forces ran out after their fallen comrades. The ranged attackers that Kelon had sent gave respite to the attacking Alliance in the form of a wide berth as their arrows managed to fell some of the Horde, but made others jump to the side to keep from getting hit. The Horde warriors growled and a portion broke off to intercept the attacking Alliance. The way the battle was playing out, the Alliance would salvage a good portion of the infiltration force, making it back to the stronghold before anymore were lost and would be able to regroup. That was about to change.

The same shrieking scream that had welcomed them to Warsong, now resounded again. From Warsong Lumber Mill came the leader of the Horde forces in this battle. The mad Tauren shaman known as Broken Horn. On top an armored kodo, a massive beast that was so huge and lumbering they were know to crush things that they accidentally sat on. On the other had they were very durable as mounts and hard to kill. This particular kodo mount was even more protected due to the plate armor that the shaman had crafted to fit its massive form. Its broad sides were being protected, and even some of its legs were covered. This though did not send dread up the spine of those that saw it, or make Kelon curse under his breath. No, the shaman had done one better with the mount's armor. For its helmet, he had specially crafted a helm that protected its massive head, and from the helmet protruded Tauren horns. Making the mount very dangerous indeed, and the reason behind this became evident immediately.

Spurring his mount onward Broken Horn had it up to full gallop within moment crashing into the Alliance forces. Most of the forces were able to keep from getting impaled on the horns of the kodo's armor, but this also disrupted the fighting. The Horde forces were very quick to take the advantage, pressing hard against the Alliance forces. Trying to regroup the dwarf marshal ordered his men to regain the line. From Kelon's vantage he saw two unlucky souls not reform quick enough, they were the next target by the shaman as he ran them down on top his kodo. Sure enough these poor men were the first to be impaled.

From where they were impaled, if no further damage was caused they may survive, but would carry scars and possible impairment for the rest of their lives. Kelon had seen enough. Running down the path that led to the roof he motioned for the other roof fighters to stay up and try to give cover fire where they could. Through the tunnel he raced down to the outside, calling his Wintersaber he climbed aboard, racing towards the kodo and its rider. Along side him flew the deadly projectiles of both Alliance and Horde, arrows and bullets filled the skies, still he rode. Mindful to keep watch on his surroundings, it would not do for him to die trying to save these two men, by a bullet from his own allies. Not that he had to worry about that, his allies saw him riding through and they staggered their fire to let him through.

If any of them or any of the other soldiers had known about his past experiences with Broken Horn, they would have thought Kelon was pursuing his own personal vengeance goal. He would love to do nothing more than take the shaman out right now, but those two men would probably die during the course of the attack. Instead he called out to the Horde shaman. On Broken Horns face, what was visible underneath his Armor of Elements, another popular dungeon set, this one worked well with shamans, there was an insane smile of glee. The shaman saw him, and the smile broadened even wider. Once more the shaman spurred his mount toward the Night Elf hunter. Kelon had a plan, it was a dangerous plan, but he knew the shaman could not resist it. He too spurred his Wintersaber on to full gallop.

Now most would attempt to use the big cat's grace to get around and attack the shaman from the kodo's rear. The reasoning on this was that since the kodo was such a large and massive creature, it would create more force at full gallop, probably killing both riders and allowing the shaman to have a huge advantage in the fight. With the momentum from the mounts speed, he'd barely have to swing his mace and it would decapitate Kelon. Yet, Kelon had a plan.

Running straight at the kodo at full gallop on his mount, the hunter waited till the last possible moment. The same moment he could see the horrified looks on the two men still hanging from the horns on the kodo's armored head. Deftly pulling his bow from his back, knocking and arrow Kelon let loose a series of volleys. The volleys were not meant to hit the shaman, but keep him coming straight at him, not that the Tauren needed much prodding for that. Playing this game of chicken had worked to Kelon's benefit. Charging directly at him, Kelon reached into his belt retrieved a freezing trap and through it with all his might, pulling back on the reigns to his Wintersabre mount. The trap fell precisely where he had aimed it, right underneath the kodo, exploding in an ice blast that trapped the kodo instantly in its tracks, and throwing off its rider. Dismounting, Kelon fired two shots into nearby Horde that stood dumbfounded at their leader's untimely fall from his mount. Both Horde fell to the ground with arrows between their eyes.

Rushing over to the two men on the kodo's armored horns, he undid the strips that kept the helm to the kodo. Both men fell violently and suddenly to the ground. Helping both up, he made sure they were still alive, they were barely. Carrying them as much as he could, he laid them on the back of his mount. Then looking the cat straight in the eyes, bent his head down to it, "Take these brave souls back to the Stronghold." The Wintersaber looked at him, licked his face and ran off with its burden still intact. The Night Elf hunter knew that this was not the end of the battle for him. Instead as he had predicted, six riders were rushing straight at him. They had seen their leader fall so they were coming to get payback.

Taking aim the hunter fired off two quick shots, catching one of the riders in the chest, piercing his armor. Another rider it glanced off her armor, so she kept riding hard at him. With them getting close Kelon grabbed another freezing trap and threw it at him. This only stopped one, the female that his arrow had glanced off of. The other two had ridden apart, stopping it. They had learned from their leaders fall from his mount. He had only a moment longer and he fired off two more quick shots, both found their marks, but only one did any damage. The other was caught in the armor, and never found the flesh below. Pulling his blades he counted that only two had been stopped, four still remained, bearing down on him with full wrath in their eyes. A fire of hatred for what he had done, he had hurt the Tauren shaman that had insured their victory, or at least knocked him off his proud kodo. Looking at the pure malice in them, the poor Night Elf hunter only had one thought, "this is going to hurt." A single pinprick of light was the last thing that Kelon noticed.

Right before they were right on top of him, readying their weapons for what they considered a killing blow, though even outnumbered their first attack would not have had that effect, something extraordinary happened. From their saddles the Horde cavalry flew into the air, as if some invisible hand had cast them aside, up into the air, as one might do to rag dolls. Not sure what happened, Kelon seized upon his good fortune, dropping his two swords, pulling his bow back out, and firing a volley at the fallen warriors. More fell before his shots. The battle still waged on around him, but his mysterious partner's help had saved him from a lot of pain, if not his life. Turning he looked to see who had come to fight beside him.

There stood a smaller figure with sun red hair. The mage from earlier, Sunfire had come to help him. She stood there with a broad grin on her face, happy with what she had done. Picking back up his blades from the ground he dusted them off and put them back in their sheaths.

"Thank you for your help there," gratefully said the Night Elf hunter.

The human mage just gave a gentle nod, "I saw you race after those two wounded men, and your mount came back with them but not you. So I had to come!"

"Much appreciated, but come now, we're still in a battle," said Kelon as he noticed that the female warrior had freed herself from the frozen trap he had thrown, and one of the riders that had been thrown off was getting back up. The rider got their first, he was a shaman by the way he was dressed and the spells he was casting. The female warrior took note of Sunfire, probably judging to see which one she should attack.

The shaman reached Kelon first, trying to kill him with hard bulky swipes. Parrying the first with his right, he stabbed the shaman with his left blade. It was a good stab, but it glanced off the shaman's armor. A knowledge dawned on Kelon, twisting about parrying another series of blows, he jabbed his left handed blade into the ground, pulled the hatchet from his right hip, and smashed its face into the shamans helm. The blow was so powerful it split the helm into two and bit into the scalp of the shaman. Stunned the shaman looked at the hunter, and saw blood freely flowing like a river down his face. The female rider rushed up to catch the falling shaman, and in her arms, she growled at Kelon.

Looking at the fallen shaman and the female rider Kelon spoke to them with a gentleness and authority that belied how he truly felt, "Go! Take him back to Warsong. Do not attack me or my men and you will live. Now hurry!" Kelon wasn't sure she if she understood him, neither did Sunfire, the mage began to prepare a spell in case the female warrior was going to attack. Instead the warrior, maybe another shaman, carried the wounded shaman back to her mount and galloped off with him laid across the mount's back.

"That was very generous of you," commented the bewildered mage.

Explaining the best he could Kelon answered, "I didn't come here to keep a cycle of blood and hatred alive. I came to take care of that shaman, and stop him from hurting anyone else." Turning his attention back to the battle he resheathed his weapons and fired some shots into the Horde, taking two down that were pounding a gnomish warrior.

"You are right, we need to stop that shaman immediately," Sunfire countered as she took aim, unleashing a volley of arcane missiles at the nearest Horde target.

Shaking his head, Kelon took aim at another, letting loose with the deadly missile, "No, he can wait, we need to regroup and take stock of our situation."

Another Horde warrior rushed at Sunfire, she let loose a freezing spell, cementing him in place. "You don't understand the scroll he has been using to beat the Alliance forces here, I'm on a mission to retrieve it," she said as she set the Orc on fire with a fireball spell followed by a fireblast.

Kelon was about to ask what was so important, though he figured if she was after it, it meant something about the scroll was important, but a mad laughter cut that short. Looking behind them away from the brawl in front, they saw the Tauren shaman, Broken Horn, brushing himself off from his fall. His fur was tufted in places where the armor had not protected him from the fall. The wicked smile was still there, the insanity in his eyes was as strong as ever. Pulling a scroll from his belt the shaman quickly read an inscription on it. Before the hunter or mage could react a lightning bolt hit both squarely in the chest, throwing them so far back, they nearly landed in Warsong's entrance. Pain coursed through them both as the electrical charge made their pain centers and nerves light up with incredible pain. Yet both struggled to get back up, against the pain, against their racked bodies' defiant resistance.

Broken Horn, thinking that his foe had been vanquished turned his attention to the fight still going on. Reading the scroll again, he read slowly, making sure to read the entire inscription to the spell. The once sunny day was blocked by clouds as they moved in suddenly. The clouds blocking out the sun began to rumble with thunder, releasing rain from their midst. The water fell, mixing with the blood, forming pools on the ground or running of together to the nearest water source. Erupting from the clouds next were more intense forms of the lightning bolts that had hit Kelon and Sunfire. They streamed like forked tongues to the ground quicker than a serpent's strike. Those that did not hit Alliance or Horde fighters, hit the wet ground, causing electricity to bound up into the combatants on the ground.

Pain coursed through everyone on the field of battle, as the electricity sizzled through the combatants. This caused both sides to slow in battle or fall over in pain, except for the Orcs that had been blood lusted in the opening battle. They felt no pain, nothing except the burning desire to see their enemies destroyed before they passed on to the next world. They fought more savagely and harder the longer the spell went on. Where as the Alliance forces who fought valiantly, trying to push back the pain to fight back, were falling under the blows of the blood lusted Orcs.

Both Kelon and Sunfire had managed to make it back to their feet, just in time to see the shaman relentlessly applying the spell in his hands to utter decimate the Alliance forces, even as those on his side dropped from exposure to the lightning storm. This was utter madness! Broken Horn was willing to sacrifice his own people in order to win this battle! Kelon had seen enough, he did not have the bloodlust like the Orcs, but any being has the ability to see something so wrong that they have to act against their own survival instinct. They can act with a strength and ferocity unmatched, and looking back at Sunfire, the hunter had it in his eyes.

"Sunfire, cover me. Be prepared to stop the horde if they attack, and if I fall get back to the stronghold," commanded Kelon not out of superiority, but out of concern. "Get back there, prepare the defenses, make sure you take the marshal with you. Most of all, while I have Broken Horn busy, take the scroll."

With that the Night Elf hunter ran off after the Tauren shaman, leaving no room for debate about his plan. Whistling for his partner, he heard Xaon's greeting growl to let him know the cat was there. Sprinting up to the fastest he had ever run before he lunged at the Tauren, putting his full weight behind it. Aiming for the shaman's center of gravity, he knocked the shaman down. It felt like he had hit a wall, knocking a small portion of the air out his lungs, but barely phased the shaman. The Tauren had a hard time getting back up. Picking up the scroll Kelon rolled it up, quickly tying its string, then threw it to Sunfire. Just like the plan she caught it and went to catch up with the Alliance forces.

Thanks to Kelon's attack, the spell causing the storm had been stopped before anyone else had died from it, though a few had before he had gotten to Broken Horn. They started to retreat while the remaining Horde began to push forward, the blood lusted Orcs still wanting for more carnage. Kelon unsheathed his sword and the hatchet in his left hand, stalking over to the still prone Tauren. Raising his arm to deliver a fatal blow, Broken Horn kicked up and delivered a power kick from his hooved legs. The blow was absorbed by the armor Kelon wore, but it still threw him back, knocking the wind out of his lungs again.

Broken Horn started to laugh as he ran after his army, once again taking for granted that his power Tauren kick had dealt a fatal blow to Kelon. If he had stopped to really thing about it, every time they had fought, the hunter had taken blow after blow, never being vanquished and never giving up. No the Shaman thought that after such a display that the hunter was no match for him, especially with the scroll at his side. Yet when he grabbed for it from his belt, he noticed it was missing. Broken Horn let out a scream of frustration into the air. Then commanded the Horde to tear the Silverwing Stronghold apart looking for the missing scroll.

Sunfire had followed Kelon's orders without hesitation, she never hazarded a look back, though she had so desperately wanted to. If she had looked back, she would have seen him fly through the air, land hard on the ground, and she would have turned around. Instead she blinked back to the Marshal, and held off a troll mage as the Alliance forces fell back. Fireball, fireblast, frostbolt, arcane missiles, frost cone and arcane explosion were released as she and the remaining forces fought for their very lives. Around her men and women fell in the battle's intensity, some just wounded, others dead before they hit the ground. The tears she had been holding back since she had left Kelon were flowing freely now.

Never before had she come across such wanton destruction, a hard lesson in life was learned on this day, that war was not as glamorous as it appeared in the scrolls and history books. Instead it was the people that fought for their beliefs that were the extraordinary ones, not the battles, but those who stood against something as evil as what she saw on that day. She saw the evil of needless fighting, and the evil in those that instigated it. She made a vow to herself that those who fell today would never be forgotten, and that she would bring this lesson back with her from this place.

So lost in thought was she, that Sunfire never realized they were back in the stronghold. Soldiers went back to their posts, and defended the stronghold with renewed vigor. Yet the horde kept coming. They spilled in from every entrance, it was as if they had emptied out their entire stronghold to sack the Silverwing Stronghold. Regaining her position in the balcony room, found the remaining ranged forces scattered between there and the rooftop raining down destruction onto the horde. Joining in she added her magics to their bullets and arrows. Horde member after Horde member fell, but they kept on coming with more numbers. They started to overrun the forces below and work their way up to take care of the ranged fighters.

From what Sunfire could see, if the forces below couldn't hold them, the Stronghold would certainly fall, there were too few ranged fighters to take the place of the main forces as they fell. "That is not going to happen!" thought the mage and a brilliant fire red aura seemed to dawn on her. She was tired, worn out, sick of fighting, and most of all she had had enough of battle to last her a lifetime, but she was not going to lay down, she was not going to quit. They were going to pay dearly for every inch of stone wall they stole, and with that she began chanting bringing a great blizzard to the indoor area, the walls, floors everything began to be coated with ice. Ice fell onto the horde while the Alliance took shelter while the ice battered the horde, still more made their way into the stronghold.

Kelon did not know how long he had been lying on the ground, just that no matter how much he protested, his body would not allow him to get up. Eventually it gave into his demands, but his chest hurt severely where the Tauren's kick had landed. Lying next to him waiting for its master to revive had been his loyal companion and partner Xaon. The nightsaber was licking his face, and laying next to him to keep him warm. Kelon sorely brought his hand up to pet the big cat. Gently scratching behind the ears, just the way Xaon liked it. As soon as he was on his feet, everything he had missed while trying to catch his breath, came flooding to him. He could see the horde running into the Stronghold, wave after wave. He could hear the signs of battle, and could tell from the lightshow that mages were exchanging spells. His body may have been protesting but his spirit and his mind overrode his physical pain.

The Night Elf Hunter ran as fast as he could, in his training they had prepared him for prolonged fast sprinting, called it the Aspect of the Cheetah. So what would take a normal person several moments to run naturally, he was able to run in half that time. All that raced in his mind was making sure that Sunfire was ok and stopping Broken Horn. If he could do that, then he would personally lead the retreat back to Astranaar with the survivors. If that mad shaman had done anything to the mage he was going to blame himself forever, he should have kept her from coming. Yet he didn't really believe he could have stopped her anyway, she would have found a way. She seemed to be stubborn like that. As for Broken Horn, if he thought Kelon was out to stop him now, if anything happened to that mage, the hunter would never let the Tauren have a night's peace ever again till he was pleading for death.

As the hunter entered the Stronghold he hear the cries for assistance from everywhere. Running back up to the roof to find Sunfire and get a grip on the situation, he came across several Horde, most retreating. These he gave a quick slap of the sword to get them on their way, those following behind them that engaged him were quickly sliced with his sword or received a hatchet chop that fell them. On the roof he found more survivors fighting overwhelming odds as the Horde had made its way to the roof as well. Pulling out his bow, he sent shot after shot into the back of the Horde. Some turned but found themselves in the crossfire between him and the survivors they attacked. One ran right at him. Without putting the bow down, he spun, bringing it up in an uppercut blow that sent the Horde member twirling to the right and over the edge. The body fell, plummeting to the ground making a sick thud as it crashed against the stone floor.

The remaining survivors were able to fight off the Horde on the roof and went back to giving support to the survivors on the floor and balcony room. Scanning the room he found Sunfire delivering a blizzard spell onto the Horde attackers. A bright grin formed as he watched, but in horror he saw a warrior get past the guards in the balcony room and reach Sunfire. Before she could turn to face him, the warrior smacked her hard, and she fell from the balcony room and to the room below, knocking the wind out of her. The Night Elf hunter screamed, in his eyes welled the frustration and ire that had formed during this battle, threatening to overrun him. Without thinking Kelon jumped off the roof performing a mid air somersault. As the ground came rushing up to him, the hunter braced, landing in a crouching roll. His legs still felt like someone had taken a hammer to his knees, but he was able to get up and run. Targeting the Horde that had attacked Sunfire, Kelon released a deadly arrow that found the Horde's neck. Twisting about fully on instinct alone, he managed to catch a Tauren druid in the kneecap with his next shot, and an Undead priest between the shoulders with his shot after that. As the Horde got closer, Kelon switched back to his sword and hatchet. Just then the Horde fell back.

Looking around Kelon quickly checked on Sunfire. She was bruised, had a few minor wounds, but nothing was broken and nothing fatal had been delivered. She was breathing, if very shallow. Knowing she was alright, he looked around to find why the Horde was retreating, till he saw why. On Broken Horn's shoulders was the Marshal in charge of the victory here, the small dwarf bouncing against the Tauren's shoulder as he lay unconscious there. Everything in Kelon's being said to run after him, but looking around he saw bedraggled survivors with no will left to fight. They needed someone to regroup them, to prepare for the next battle, because there would be another. Just as soon as Broken Horn got out of the Dwarf marshal everything he needed. So Kelon fought against himself, put away his weapons and started to round up the survivors.

They were due to check in with the Field Marshal at any time, and what news he had for her was not going to go over well. The shaman was still there, most of their forces were either wounded or dead, and the marshal had been kidnapped. It also surprised him that he was now the highest non wounded officer in the Alliance ranks. So it fell to him to deliver the news to the Field Marshal. He was not looking forward to this.

Sunfire managed to pull herself up, not too much longer after the Horde had pulled back. Before that she had been aware of what was going on, but couldn't move. She had seen Kelon's dive from the roof, the spectacular landing and excellent aiming as he had taken out Horde after Horde. Especially as he had stood over her taunting the attackers to come test his mettle with blade and hatchet drawn. It filled her with a surprising warmth to see that out of the Night Elf hunter. He had been but a stranger today when they had met, now she would fight and bleed beside him till the end of her life. So it was she stood beside him as he gave the report to the Field Marshal about the situation.

Oddly enough the Field Marshal took everything without blinking, and even more surprisingly gave great compliments as to how the hunter had handled the situation. Especially as the reports from the survivors validated his own. She even offered him a fresh batch of soldiers as reinforcements. Kelon was to take command of them, and to take Temporary rank as Knight-Lieutenant. As the gates to the Silverwing Stronghold opened more troops marched into the battleground. One in particular was of interest. A druid in a kilt and Ironfeather Armor ran up to and hugged Kelon.

"Kelon, I had such a horrible vision while I was in the Emerald Dream. I saw you fighting for your life," started the druid then noticing the mage beside him, she embraced her too, "and you were there, protecting his back!"

Before Sunfire could ask, Kelon explained, "Welcome Sil, it is good to see you well too, this is Sunfire a fierce fighter and mage," then turning to Sunfire, "and this Sunfire, is my closest thing to an actual sister, Sil. She has gone down the druid path."

"A pleasure," said the mage. "So you traveled all this way because of a vision?" The mage's curiosity getting the better of her.

With a simple shrug, Sil answered, "Yeah, and I brought the toughest warriors in any of Azeroth, members of my Guild, the Outcasts of Azeroth." With that Three figures walked up behind her, a gnome warrior, a female Night Elf hunter, and a gnomish mage. "These fine people are Gabari, Nin, and Aluciel," introduced Sil. "And they are joining the fight today."

A boisterous laugh erupted from Kelon, "I owe you guys once more, when I get back, I hope you will allow me to join your ranks. As it is, I believe I have a battle to win, and you guys are welcome to join."

With that and the throngs of people heading in, the Silverwing Stronghold was once again well defended. The stretchers taking the wounded and dead soon had the place emptied of anyone but able bodied fighters. From there Kelon began to set up the defenses again. Like earlier he had Aluciel take charge of the ranged forces and set up on the roof. Nin was to take control of the any mages, warlock and druids they had, and use their abilities to the best outcome. Sil, Sunfire and Kelon were the setting up taking over strategy operatons, while Gabari prepared the ground forces for their coming battle. It wasn't long before once again the Alliance forces were battle ready.

Once they were, Kelon knew what he had to do, he had to rescue the Dwarf marshal. Not only was it strategically important, the Dwarf had intimate knowledge of the defenses of not just this stronghold, but those around Azeroth, like in the Arathi Basi, or Alterac Valley. It was also the right thing to do. Kelon did not believe in leaving anyone behind, especially in the clutches of Broken Horn. He also knew that the Horde would be reinforcing Warsong Lumber Mill during the lull. Broken Horn may have been mad, but he was not dumb. Which also meant that any more time would be give the Tauren shaman ample opportunity to pry the secrets from the dwarf.

So the plan was made. A three person team was going to lead a force into the Warsong Lumber Mill. The whole operation differed from previous, because the force would not go in, but rather set up traps that Aluciel and Kelon were making around strategic locations. These freezing, frost and explosive traps would cause chaos as the Horde followed the three infiltrators from Warsong Lumber Mill to Silverwing Stronghold. Hopefully they would have in tow a Dwarf, whether conscious or not. Plus there was one more surprise Kelon had the soldiers make while he was planning his raid.

With preparations made, the only thing to do was pick the two going with him on this possible suicide run. Sunfire immediately volunteered, with Sil being a close second. He started to argue, but remembered Sil would just follow him, and Sunfire wouldn't take no for an answer. The most unexpected was Xaon, the poor cat had been roughed up while helping him fight, yet here he was beside Kelon. The hunter tried to shoo him away, but the nightsaber stayed. Begrudgingly Kelon scratched the cat's ears and they were ready. Aluciel, Gabari and Nin were given their orders, and what to do if Kelon did not return.

The band of three set out on their mission, if they were successful this would end this battle, Broken Horn would be so enraged he'd send all he had after them. This time the Alliance would be ready for them. This time would be different, the only trick, was getting in without setting off the alarm. It was Sil that helped out here, prowling around in her cat form she had found a hole in the fence, and from there a blind spot in the Warsong Stronghold. Following her trail she left, Kelon guided Sunfire through the openings. Around them the heard the exclamations of the Orcs, the singing of the Trolls and they smelled the horrid odor of the Undead soldiers that had come to reinforce Warsong. Yet not a one caught their scent or saw them as they stalked up. Kelon didn't have to look for Xaon, he could sense the nightsaber around, taking its own way in. Eventually they came to the back of the fortress, where Kelon and Sil used their skill to have owls bring their ropes up to the top of Warsong. Climbing straight up, Kelon used one of the owls to look and make sure no Horde was looking as they bounded over the top to the roof.

Everything was going according to plan, once they were up, they found two horde acting as sentries, and quickly dispatched them. The others were catching up on sleep, and a movement of their weapons and using their cimbing ropes to bind the horde together foot to hand, took care of them. Now looking down, they saw that Broken horn had the Dwarf marshal and the missing Night Elf soldier tied together to a chair. Broken Horn was punching the dwarf, while an undead soldier brought in more torture implements. Around the room most of the horde were watching the outside, waiting for an attack to come from there. What they were not expecting would be for what was going to come next.

Signaling to Xaon, Kelon instructed the nightsaber to go attack the soldiers on the balcony. Then to Sil he gave the disruption of the guards near the outside room in Warsong that led to the path out of it. Sunfire would use her arcane explosion to keep the horde away, while Kelon used his bow to take out as many as he could after he landed. Then cut the binds to both prisoners. Hopefully they would be able to run, because if not, things were going to get a lot trickier. This was their plan, and he saw that his forces had set up the traps like they were supposed to. Now it was up to them, up to him, to make this work.

With one nod the word was given, Sil transformed into her cat form, Sunfire jumped off the roof and cast the light feather spell, that made her float down. Xaon began his attack by leaping from the roof to the balcony room, and Kelon repeated his earlier feat of jumping off the roof into a rolling crouch. The way they had jumped, both Kelon and Sunfire had landed at the same time. Both came up firing, Sunfire with her spells and Kelon with his bow. Six Horde fell within the first few moments. Sil and Xaon took out another four in the balcony and in the outside room. Broken Horn began to charge, but a quick arcane explosion sent him flying back. Just like the plan, Kelon pulled his knife from his belt, cut the binds and threw the injured Night Elf warrior onto his back. The Dwarf marshal he did not have to worry about. Already the Dwarf was up and picking up a weapon and was joining in the fight.

"Bout time ya got here!," smirked the Dwarf

Looking around Kelon called out, "Alright we are done here fall back!"

With that Xaon and Sil led the way out as Kelon sprinted out, as they came up to the path, he kept going straight. What happened next surprised the everyone but Kelon, as he once again jumped off the ledge between the path and catapult, falling not as far as from the roof, but far enough that he let out a grunt as he landed. Sunfire was right behind him as she blinked, a spell that teleported her forward by a small degree each time, and jumped after him. Sil and Xaon were next landing deftly, and Sil transformed into her Travel form, a catlike form that looked a lot like a cheetah, and she sprinted off to the Silverwing Stronghold. So far so good, the Horde that had followed were now setting off the traps. Explosions of fire and ice, trapped and threw Horde into the air. Sheets of ice made a great many fall flat on their backs, slamming their heads against the ground hard. Yet right behind them was Broken Horn, calling back his kodo, he spurred it to go after the fleeing alliance.

To Sunfire it was simply amazing that she was having to blink so much to keep up with Kelon. He had been sprinting hard for the past few moments, a lot longer than any warrior she had ever seen run before, and not only was he not tired or winded, but he was still carrying the injured Night Elf warrior on his shoulders. At least with Sil she had her animal forms, and Xaon was used to running this fast, or at least he showed no sign of being tired either. She on the other hand was completely winded, even with the blinking she was having a tough time keeping up with Kelon. That is when she noticed Broken Horn behind them, he was gaining rapidly on them, so she made a choice. She stopped running and let loose with all her magics.

Defiantly standing in the way of his kodo Broken Horn saw the human mage casting a fireball, which he dodged, and then the arcane missiles, of which a few hit him. Enraging the Tauren even more. Stopping his mount, he got off and began throwing his own shamanic spells at her. Dropping healing and fire totems, one to heal him, the other to attack her. He also sent out a frost wave and fire waves to counter her elemental spells. She almost didn't get the frost ward or fire ward up fast enough before the spells hit. She didn't give an inch though, and she kept casting spell after spell. Behind him Sunfire saw the rest of the Horde bearing down onto her. In some part of her, she was at peace, she still had the scroll, Kelon would come back and find it, take it to Darnassus where it belonged. Broken Horn would be defeated, if not tonight, then another, but his goal would be ruined here. So even as she was too tired to cast another spell, she pulled her sword from her sheath and attacked.

The shaman was gleefully sadistically happy as he swung his mace at her, and how the swings that she blocked nearly doubled the mage over. Broken Horn was going to crush her, he was going to crush all those who still lived with magic, and let magic prosper. It was an evil stain, and this one stunk of it, reeked in its use. He'd cleanse Azeroth of all magic, and from it he would repopulate it with only Taurens. The Night Elves had failed, the Humans were weak, as were the Dwarves, Gnomes, not to mention the Undead. The Orcs could stay, but as his thralls, and it would all start with this Human's death! Knocking her sword away, out of her hands, skittering across the ground, he raised his mace to deliver the fatal blow.

Only it never came, as he brought it down a black blur rammed right into him. It started as a shadow of a figure, and transformed into the black blur, as Sunfire looked it looked like a cat, a great big cat. It wasn't Xaon though, this cat didn't have saber like teeth. As the shaman and the cat got back up, the cat transformed back into the familiar now form of the druid Sil. Again the shaman raised to deliver another blow, but this time the blow was caught by two feathered hands, Sil had turned into a walking Moonkin, an owl/bear beast that walked on two legs and was able to use magic, especially natural magic. Sil and Broken Horn fought back and forth testing their strength to see who could overpower the other.

Sunfire on the other hand was just now getting back to her feet, and watching as the Horde came right at her. Using her spells she froze the first group and from the skies came a flame strike then a blizzard to take care of the Horde. She was till exhausted, and the spells were taking longer to cast, and harder to concentrate on. From the corner of her eye she saw three more jump at her, slashing and chopping at her with an assortment of weapons. She managed to get a mana shield up before the first strike, but it was only a matter of time before that fell. She would fight, but it was starting to feel like a lost cause again. This time Sil would die with her, and Kelon would be hurt by it. Though she didn't know it yet, she wasn't going to have to finish that thought path. Another black blur went by her followed by a golden one.

Kelon had made it into the stronghold, when he noticed that Sil and Sunfire were not behind him. Aluciel had pointed out to the battle ground, where a moonkin and mage fought the oncoming horde. Knowing full well that they could not survive like that, he called forth, "Units one and two, follow me and attack. Three and four lay down ranged fire. Five and Six prepare our little welcoming gifts for the guests!" With that once again he was running through Silverwing Stronghold, another acrobatic flip off the path and onto the ground below. Ahead of him was Xaon already targeting an oncoming Horde. Still running Kelon managed to fire off two arrows at the oncoming Horde, taking out the two he had marked. Behind him a mixed group of ranged and melee fighters collided with the attackers.

He was too late though, three Horde were attacking Sunfire, she was pinned to the ground, with one about to deliver the killing blow. From the bruises he could see that they had gotten a few hits in already. Enraged he plowed into them, drawing his weapons, laying into the Horde with a ferocity unmatched since he had fought Venom Tongue earlier. The three fell without any trouble, which left Kelon to drop to the ground, weapons forgotten by his side after he dropped them. He held the smaller form of Sunfire in his arms, she was still warm, but he could feel her shallow breathing. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"My…hero…, " Sunfire tried to say.

Putting his gloved hand to her lips he said, "Don't speak, we'll get you help. We'll get a priest over here and have you healed up." Even as he said that he reached into his belt pulling out heavy rune cloth bandages. These were bandages that not only stopped bleeding, but had healing properties in them as well. He started bandaging up her wounds, while she still laid in his arms.

"Kel…." Sunfire was having a hard time talking, blood dribbled from her mouth, "Don't be…mad…You saved everyone again….take this scroll." She handed him the scroll she had taken from Broken Horn earlier. "To….Darnassus….and Kel…..my name…."

It was excruciating for her to talk, the hunter could tell, "Don't its ok."

"No….for you….its….Lynorra." With that she passed out in his arms. She still breathed, but it was becoming more shallow as time went on. The tears came, and he let loose a loud cry that was heard across Warsong Gulch. He wasn't going to leave her, he was going to stay with her and hold her till the end. Yet once again the mad Tauren shaman was going to hurt more people he cared about. While Kelon was holding Sunfire in his arms, the Tauren had managed to over power Sil and had thrown the druid across the way. It had so shocked Sil that she immediately returned to her normal druid form.

Kelon saw this and with a loud sigh, a broken heart he leapt up, putting the mage on the ground, and commanding Xaon to stay by her side. He took up his weapons, ready to take care of Broken Horn once and for all.

Before he could go after him, a female paladin rode up on her warhorse, "Knight, I'll take the mage back to the stronghold, you take care of that shaman." Picking her up, Kelon handed Sunfire over to the paladin.

"She needs immediate healing, she's dying," was all Kelon could manage to say.

"I'll take care of her." And sure enough as Kelon ran straight into Broken Horn, he heard the paladin perform a healing spell, and to his Night Elven ears he heard a gasp for breath that was even more healthy than the ones she had just been breathing in. That was all he needed.

Broken Horn was stalking over to Sil, attacking and she was dodging almost as quickly. Sooner or later though, the Tauren would get lucky. Kelon wasn't going to let him, he pulled his bow and launched three shots. The first went to the Tauren's feet, the second the leg chinks in the armor of the shaman, and the third sank into the back of the Tauren, first blood was Kelon's. That also had gotten the Tauren's attention, the mad shaman ran straight at him as a mad bull does. Kelon fired shot after shot into the oncoming Shaman, the arrows finding their mark. By the time Broken Horn had reached him, the Tauren's body was riddled with arrows. Yet still the mad shaman came at him, Kelon didn't care anymore, this madness ended this day. No other person was going to get hurt by him. So the final battle between them started.

Though riddled with arrows, Broken Horn fought just as ferociously, several times his swiping blows from his mace nearly decapitated Kelon. The hunter fought back just as ferociously, falling into the natural animal like fighting style he had adopted so long ago. They went round in round, like two gladiators fighting in an arena of sand and blood. Where one would slash or swipe, another would parry of block. Faster and faster the blows came. One managed to get past Kelon's guard, the blow nearly shattered his left arm, he could tell it was broken. Yet he did not give up his hatchet in that hand, fighting through the pain he brought it up and through Broken Horn's armor. The back hand he received for that blow sent him flying backwards, dropping his hatchet. The Tauren rushed at him, but was doing so much more slowly, the wound had been a serious one. Resheathing his right handed weapon Mirah's Song, he pick up the hatchet, and chopped a few more times through Broken Horn's armor, tearing it apart. Each time it was all he could do to evade the Tauren's return blows. Finally he didn't, the Tauren's blow belted him to the ground. Another blow sent him sprawling across the ground, blood taste was all in his mouth. Still he got back up, reattached the hatchet to his right hip, pulled Mirah's Song. He slashed up as the Tauren came up, twisted around and stabbed, right through the armor hole he had cut into the armor of Broken Horn. The Tauren in complete shock didn't respond, instead Kelon stabbed again and again, till the Tauren didn't move at all.

Kelon was about to finish him off, when he looked down at the Tauren and saw the dimming lights in those eyes. He watched the shaman drop, and he walked away. Whether Broken Horn lived and died was not his to decide anymore, he had stopped him, he had done exactly what he said he as going to do. The hunter walked off, his left arm hanging limp, exhausted and spent. Around him the Horde were meeting the defenses that he and the soldiers had put up. Those that were bottlenecked into the tunnel and the outside room, found themselves getting attacked from behind as soldiers from the roof rappelled down to their rear flanks. Surrounded it didn't take long for the Horde to be defeated, as they fought a battle on two lines. Without their leader to guide them, the Horde fell back to Warsong Lumber Mill. That was how Warsong Gulch ended that day, with the fall of the shaman that had plagued the Alliance for several weeks, the return of the wounded soldier back to the Night Elves, and the confiscation of the scroll that had so unevened the playing field.

Kelon last remembered meeting with the Field Marsal once again before he had been shipped to the wounded area to have his wounds healed. There he spent the next three days in and out of consciousness. While he was there, Sil, Gabari, and Aluciel came to see him before they had to leave. Sil had brought a package he had requested, and he gave her the payment for it, since she had to spend her own gold to purchase the item he had wanted. As soon as he was able to, he ambled down stiffly to where Sunfire was. Her wounds had been severe when she had been brought in, but thanks to his bandages and the paladins healing, she had lived long enough for the healers to fix her up. Now all they waited on was for her to recuperate.

When she woke the first thing she noticed was Kelon sitting by her bedside, out of his normal gold armor. Instaed he had a regular tunic and pants set on. His long Blue hair was unkempt and messy, probably from sleeping nearby to her bed for however long she was out of it. There were some stubble around his face, another sign of how long it had been. Sunfire also noticed the room seemed to be rocking, as if the were on the ocean.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Sunfire," Kelon exclaimed.

"Its good to be back," the mage weakly said. "Where are we?"

"We are on a commandeered Goblin Zepplin headed for the Eastern Kingdoms," Kelon exclaimed. "We won at Warsong, one of the things left over was this Zepplin. So the Field Marshal fitted it out for us, and the brass back in IronForge would like us to deliver it to them."

"Well aren't we special now?" Teased Sunfire, then as an afterthought, "Did I really tell you my name, or was that just a dream?"

"Yes Lynorra you did," he also handed her the package, "here this is for you. It seems your regular outfit was pretty trashed in the fight." Sunfire opened it, revealing a new set of Frostweave cloth armor.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed as she hugged him despite the pain. "Now for my next trick, is to escape this sick bed."

"The healers say you will be fine by the time we reach Iron Forge, but it is nice to see you awake, I was worried about you."

"So that is it for us then, after we turn this termite trap in, we go our separate ways?"

Putting his hand on hers, Kelon comforted, "That is up to us, whether our paths stay along the same lines or if we go our separate ways. Though I would not mind it if you traveled with me and Xaon, and we explored this vast world together."

"It would be my honor."

"Great, than as the new day dawns, we'll head out to see what is beyond that horizon," wisely said hunter as the world of Azeroth saw the creation of a new set of heroes, with many more adventures ahead of them. Their adventure here would forever be known as the "Ballad of Warsong Gulch."


	2. Lost and Found

**Lost and Found**

 **A World of Warcraft Tale**

Greetings traveler! Welcome back to the world of Azeroth. The cold winds of Northrend beat upon the weary travelers and adventurers. They are here to face the ominous Lich King and his undead scourge. From all across the globe, Horde and Alliance nations commit their sons and daughters to battle as they have in the ruins of Draenor, and in their own backyards before. Our tale does not start here however, but rather to the south in the Eastern Kingdoms months earlier. Here two warriors travel, separated from their group, and destiny is about to deal them their cards of fate.

It is the Eastern Plague Lands, and Kelon the hunter can't help but feel the oppression of the land. Overcast from terminal fires and scourge works that dot this ruined area of Lordaeron. Kelon refused to see the broken land, but instead tried to imagine it as the beautiful place it had once been. The land Cammy, a paladin and a close friend, had told him about in her earliest memories. She was from here, her parents fleeing its destruction as Arthas Menethil killed his own father. From there and the kingdom being overrun, Cammy had led a life of adventure and conflict in the exile of Stormwind.

Beside Kelon, Dranyon the Shaman rode on his Elekk mount. Looking like a small but fast elephant, the elekk was brought to this world by the Exodar when it crashed into the Azuremyst Isle. Kelon was riding his war saber mount, pure black and sleek, a prize the Night Elf had won for his heroics in Warsong Gulch. The Dranei shaman seemed to not notice the grimness around him. There was an aura of pleasantness and peacefulness around the shaman. Kelon blamed it on the trials the Dranei had been through, the crash of the Exodar, the assault of the demonic controlled Orcs, and the many trials since then. To any other being that would be a reason to choose to be bitter, angry or even live a life of hate. Dranyon had chosen another path, one of celebration and joy, living in the moment. It was that reason the hunter and the shaman got along so well. One lived life in the moment, and Kelon was a jokester galore, seeing humor in the weirdest things.

Today though, both are in service of their government. The Alliance had been hit with a zombie invasion; citizens infected were turned into undead monstrosities, the heroes who had been in Outland, their name for the ruins of Draenor, had rushed home to fight the incursion. After the outbreak had been stemmed, and a cure found, the Alliance had sent adventurers out in search of the cause. Kelon had tracked most of the outbreaks to this distorted plague filled area of dirt and disease, that just so happened to be once filled with beauty. Once here, the hunter had caught up with the Horde patrol sent to do the same thing. This group was led by Ulan, an Orc shaman that Kelon had once befriended. That in itself prevented a pitched battle; both just gave a nod to the other and went off in search.

Find their quarry they did, both the Horde and the Alliance forces came across cultists of Arthas summoning the undead and making the plight to which both governments had been recently been affected by. No quarter was given; both groups fell upon the cultists, culling them from the face of Azeroth. That was when the forces had separated, intent on finding more of the cultists. Cammy was leading a small band, while Dranyon and Kelon were doing scouting detail.

So far since then, the hunter and shaman hadn't found anything worth notating. The undead that had been here since the original Scourge invasion, now ran from the two figures. One managed to get too close, and Kelon rewarded it with an arrow to the head. The undead fell and the others that had congregated began to scurry off. Kelon replaced the bow to its place on his back, yet still ready in case he needed to draw it again.

"Kel, did you not say there was an outpost out here?" Dranyon asked.

The Night Elf hunter nodded, "Yeah Light's Hope Chapel is just east of here, past the Scar."

"I wonder then if they might have anything to add to our search," Dranyon added, "besides there is something foul in the wind coming from that way."

Kelon didn't need any prodding; the people of Light's Hope were a welcome relief from the grimness of this place, "Let's go then!"

The two riders prodded their mounts into a running pace. The feline grace of Kelon's War Saber was matched by the steadfast sureness of Dranyon's Elekk. What they did not see, behind them were four malevolent silhouettes. These new comers meant no peace for our two intrepid heroes, but rather something else. That would come later, for the moment they followed the two, waiting for their chance.

Dranyon had been right, there was something amiss here. As they neared Light's Hope Chapel, Kelon was noticing an even more lack of animals, and especially the demon hounds and gargoyles that had taken their place. There was stillness, like the land, air and water were holding their breath. A sense of unease gripped the hunter's heart, his senses refined to a knife point. Sounds flooded in, no longer being filtered. He heard the distant crackle of fires, the grating bone against bone of reanimated skeletons. There was the stench of decayed flesh and the air had a gritty feel to it now. Xalaron, his War Saber mount seemed to feel it too. The big cat seemed to tense, going low to the ground. The stance was either one that would be a hunt or a fleeing one. Yet the cat was well trained, if Kelon commanded for it to stand and stay, Xalaron would.

Dranyon was calming his own mount, Glacion. The Elekk was used to stampeding when frightened, and that would be a bad thing at this time. The shaman had been around the hunter long enough to know that Intel was more important than blind motion. Kelon would be able to track whatever was causing the two mounts to become nervous. The hunter dismounted, going close to the ground. His eyes perceiving tell tale signs of movement, trampled grass and broken twigs. There were a couple of deep boot prints; the heavy indentions suggest that the wearers were using heavy armor. Following it, the hunter was able to see the direction they were going. They were headed to the northwest of Kelon's intended destination of Light's Hope Chapel.

There was an old mill that had been overrun by undead up that way; rumors say it also had a tunnel that led to an area just north of Hearthglenn. Kelon was not enthused about that, the Scarlet Crusade were for the most part overzealous fanatics. The hunter did not like them, and thought them no better than the monsters they claimed to fight against. His past experiences with them were horrid at best. However there was one thing he knew for sure, the Scarlet Crusade would not move upon the people of Light's Hope, unless they had dealt with the undead at the mill first. The hunter doubted they had, the Crusaders just didn't plan that far ahead. That however only left one awful thought.

Kelon looked up into the sky and gasped as the outline of a Necropolis took shape. The boot prints were too heavy for armored undead, but they were just right for warriors. An even worse thought came to Kelon, what if there were death knights? He had fought against one in Stratholme, and preferred not to repeat that experience. He ran over to his mount, back in the saddle and prodding the cat forward with all due haste. Dranyon was following his lead and right behind him.

"We need to head to the old mill, Light's Hope is about to be attacked!" Kelon yelled as his saber mount ran at full sprint speed. The poor cat couldn't do it forever, but it would have to be enough.

Dranyon's face was set, "It will not fall, even if we must fell the entire army by ourselves."

"That's plan B," Kelon joked back, "right now plan A is recon and warn the settlement. Then hope we can get word to both our group and the Horde's."

"Isn't that rather trusting?" quipped the shaman.

A grin appeared beneath the hunter's helmet, "Survival my friend. They have people at Light's Hope too. They will want to save them, just as we want to save our own. Besides Ulan is an honorable Orc, he'll help if I ask him."

Conversation ended as they bound over the last hill, from here there were a series of smaller hills and the Scar was on their right. The Scar was a part of the land literally gutted out, almost as if it had been in a subterranean explosion. Kelon had forgotten how that had formed, but right now it was the point where they could not go farther mounted up. Both he and Dranyon led their mounts slowly through what trees remained, and followed the hills till they were far enough from the mill to be unseen. No units seemed to have noticed their arrival, but the hunter could tell it was a big army forming up there.  
Kelon called for a winged creature, in Kalimdor an owl would normally heed his call, in this case it was a brown and bronze hawk. Directing the bird, he had it fly over the army, just at the furthest its eyes could see. Meanwhile Dranyon had cast far sight onto his eyes, allowing him to see what Kelon did using the hawk's. Hundreds if not thousands of undead formed the ranks of the army, and much to the horror of the hunter and the shaman, scores of death knights too.

Both knew there were too many to fight, even with the Horde and the Alliance groups working in accordance, the Scourge would overwhelm any defense of Light's Hope. Still that left the Scarlet Crusaders, if they could be convinced to join the fight, there might be enough to stop the undead. That would be a hard sale, but then again, they had to see the Necropolis floating in the sky too. If nothing else pure survival should force them to fight. They could not risk not trying. The two heroes decided not to waste time, leading their mounts away from the undead, they waited just long enough before mounting up and dashing towards Hearthglenn.

The frantic pace that they set was torturous, yet it could not be helped. Both the War Saber and the Elekk seemed to sense the urgency and did not complain, and they ran at full speed even as their mighty hearts were ready to burst from them. They would serve their riders well. Because of a shortcut that Kelon knew, the trip to Hearthglenn was a quick one, but one of horrors. As they came into view, fire and smoke could be seen from the walls, closer still the screams of the dying people, and the stench of burned or rotting flesh. At the walls, there were very few left alive, those that were, it is said that death was moments from taking them.

Kelon was in shock, Hearthglenn was not just some small outpost. It was practically a city itself, with a castle, cathedral and even a city hall. Yet here it lay in burned ruins. Its people dead, whether by blade, bow, magic or fire. The cries of the dying filled his ears, and pain filled the senses. Destruction was all around him; death in spades is what the undead Scourge promised. Vibrant burning emotions tore at the Night Elf hunter; he wanted to hit something, to damage those responsible, to annihilate the very presence of this from the face of Azeroth. He pulled back on that impulse, allowing it to fuel his resolve, but not take him over.

Dranyon meanwhile was searching the wreckage of the buildings. As he came to the burning city hall, muffled sounds of coughing drew the Dranei's attention. Calling Kelon over, the shaman and hunter located the sound coming from a locked cellar beneath the city hall. They managed to pry the cellar outer doors open, the metal grating and wood splintering as their combined might pulled them apart. Inside were a pair of bloody armored humans, and several peasants, many of who were children. Carefully the hunter and shaman entered the cellar, the smoke was acrid in here and it was hard to breath.

The Scarlet Crusaders who had taken refuge down here did not put down their weapons; they were still scared and willing to strike. Yet even as Kelon sized them up, he knew they were no danger. Their weapons were shaky and they were barely able to hold onto them. As they got closer, one armored human took a step forward and fell to her knee. Her helm fell off, and both of the heroes were shocked to see crisscrossing tears along her face. Closer inspection showed that not all the red on her tabard was coloring, it was oozing blood. Her companion was in worse shape, he was only standing because the refugees had propped him against the wall of the cellar.

Kelon walked over to the kneeling woman and offered his hand, helping her to stand again. Dranyon was shouldering the man's weight, and they both led the Crusaders back to the surface. Then going back in, Dranyon led the rest of the refugees out, the blue skinned Dranei managed to overcome the fears of the peasants, even with his hoofed feet. Though time was short, the responsibility of any hero, whether they are Night Elf, Human, Orc or any other race, is to save lives. With the refugees rescued, Kelon and Dranyon commandeered a non burning wagon, and immediately set to rigging it up with any horses that had not run off yet. Instead they had to be satisfied with bulls from the farmyards, three bulls pulled the wagon, and four cows followed close behind. From the mighty, these few remained, and it looked bleak for Light's Hope.

There were no allies within marching distance to give aid. As the two heroes remounted to warn Light's Hope, and plead with fate that they were not too late to evacuate the chapel, the two Crusaders rode up. The two of them were still in their bloody armor and tabards, but had the look of not taking no for an answer. They were bound to ride with the heroes, even if it meant their deaths. So, the four rode off towards Light's Hope, the wagon carrying the refugees leaving the plague lands all but a speck of dust in the distance.

The four menacing silhouettes followed them, skirting just outside the range that any hunter would detect pursuit. One grinned, showing gleaming white tusks. Soon revenge would be had, and once again those with power would be able to do as they pleased. There would be nobody to draw a line in the sand and say, "Ye shall not pass!" It was funny to the grinning tusked figure that it started with these two impetuous upstarts. Yet that was what the messenger of chaos had said to do, kill these two and soon the house of cards of goodness would fall apart.

Kelon and Dranyon, along with the two Crusaders, made it to Light's Hope just in time to see a preview of Armageddon, the light; never really bright in this now wretched place was dimmer than usual. Clouds and thunder beckoned like war horns, and lightning stabbed at the ground as if angry with the unmoving land. No rain fell, but the stillness from earlier now felt as if the world itself was taking a breath in. The cloaks of the two heroes billowed out in the flaying wind, whipping about as if alive in their own right. Yet that was nothing to what both heroes bore witness to.

Like angry locusts the undead scourge moved towards the lone chapel. Their dark black and pulsing mob looked upon it greedily. There was no humanity in the way it moved, no remorse, no pity, only the certainty of death for all that opposed. The army swarmed forward, towards the defenders already spilling out of the little chapel. Cold steel and bone were set to tear into living ones, and the undead could smell the fear coming off the living.

Argent Dawn crusaders took up positions as Kelon and Dranyon spurred their mounts forward. They had been here coordinating the efforts between Horde and Alliance with the undead invasion. Now they were set to fight for life and limb, they did not see the hunter or shaman, they couldn't have. Instead all they did see were the forms of the undead as they swarmed forward. Many said a quick prayer to the Light to protect them, and then they became a line in the sand.

That was the time the four silhouettes decided to attack. One used a entangling spell to force Dranyon off his mount. The other cast a fireball at Kelon, reflexively the hunter dodged it. Turning around he was surprised by a sudden black ball that slammed into him. The hunter tumbled, but managed to get a hold of what hit him. It was an undead rogue, its daggers still pointed at his heart. Pushing with all his might, Kelon the hunter kept those dangerous and probably poisoned blades away from him, even as he hit the ground. Dranyon was back to his feet, but was having to deal with arrows coming at him from the tusked silhouette. To make it worse, the one who had thrown the fireball, was now calling a blizzard down on the two heroes. Ice literally fell from the sky like knives, sticking into anything they touched.

Twin axes out, Dranyon knew he had to stop the mage. That was the only type of caster that could throw a fireball one moment and then a blizzard spell the next, he only had to discover which was which. Meanwhile the arrows were not letting up, frustrating the shaman all the more. Kelon was still wrestling with the rogue, when he noticed another figure rushing towards him. In its hands was a massive two handed mace, if that hit him everything would be over for sure. The hunter decided not to find out what that would feel like. With a whistle he called and a roar answered back.

Xaos, a nightsaber, which oddly looked more like a black and white tiger with saber teeth, leapt upon the rushing warrior. The claws of the beast raked the armored back, finding the chinks and soft spots in the armor. The armored figure twisted and turned, yet could not dislodge the nightsaber from his back. The whole time its jaws were closing around the helmet, applying pressure there. Finally the warrior tried to fall back, only to find that was what the cat had wanted him to do. Before he could rise again, the growling cat pounced.

The warrior now being dealt with, Kelon looked at his opponent, and grinned a very knowing smile. Giving the tiniest bit of ground, he allowed the rogue to push him with all its strength. As he fell back onto his backside, he curled up. This brought his legs up and under the rogue, and he kicked hard. The undead bag of bones went flying through the air, as if it was made of nothing more than five pounds of flour. To the rogue's credit, it landed softly, but only in time to see Kelon regain his feet. Its reward was an arrow between the eyes. Then the rogue fell for the final time.

Dranyon had thrown down his grounding totem, and it was working, the magic spell meant for him instead hit it. As a shaman he was a spiritual being, he was wise, and he dealt with the forces of nature. They fought along side him in every battle, and he listened to them even in peace. Just as they guided his hand in terms of helping life along, or reinstating it into an injured body, nature could also allow him to destroy. Unlike his hunter friend, who by class was trained in archery and to be symbiotic with the land, shamans were taught to become one with the forces of nature. A druid would become nature itself, but shamans could become the elements.

That would be the only way to explain the explosiveness of his attack. His wind fury enchanted weapons rained damage upon the nearest target, the one he believed to be the mage attacking him. The blur of his arms and hands was the last thing the magic user would ever see, and it caused the archer firing at him to take pause. That was all Dranyon needed to get his earthshock spell off. The ground rumbled beneath the archer, and then like a ton of bricks had impacted with it, the archer was thrown back. Before the archer could get back up, Kelon was right beside his friend, bow raised.

Xaos still held onto the warrior, yet had not killed him. The nightsaber waited on his master's order, Kelon would not give it unless necessary. The tusked archer rose, but made no movement to his fallen bow; he knew that if he did, the hunter would shoot him first. The tusked archer was not afraid to admit he had been surprised by ferocity to which the ambushed had reacted. New respect dawned, but not enough for the archer to regret attacking. These two still represented something the agents of chaos wanted destroyed.

"Speak, and mark your words well, for they may your last," Kelon coldly said.

The tusked archer simply replied, "No mon, dey be your last. Da agents of chaos be a wantin' your head."

"Let them come, but for now I'm busy," smirked Kelon. "So choose life or death."

"Den let it be your death mon!" the tusked archer lunged for his bow, already knowing that Kelon had fired.

The archer's hope was that Kelon was a poorer shot than he actually was. The pain explosion at the base of his neck proved that was a false hope. The archer's only relief was that he saw the armored figure use a device, right before everything went blank. The last thing he heard was the hunter's scream of agony and pain, and then blessed silence. That would not last, but that comes later.

Just as the archer dove, Kelon had shot at him, and it was true. The brief exchange was all the armored figure needed. From his belt came a small innocuous device, something that anyone would have overlooked. He aimed the device and pressed the control that activated it. Around the two heroes a vortex was created, threatening to engulf the Dranei and the Night Elf. The swirling purple and bruised blue tugged and pulled, yanked, tearing into the heroes. They could not stand, but to fall would mean being tugged into the vortex.

What happened next was an act of pure heroism. Dranyon grabbed Kelon, and with the knowledge of what would happen, threw the Night Elf away from the vortex. The act threw the Dranei off balance, and tumbling he was sucked into the vortex. A final wave his last salute to his friend as he disappeared. Dranyon's Elekk, trumpeted in alarm, its trunk curling and uncurling in agitation. Seeing its master fly into the vortex the beast ran after him, stampeding right into the swirling mass. Then it closed, leaving Kelon to look on in utter shock. As he realized the enormity of what happened, he let out a scream of anguish, of pure loss. His friend was gone, a trusted comrade, a being that was like a brother to him.

From the first day after the Exodar's crash, to the most recent invasion, the shaman had been with him. The group Kelon led had wandered the lands of Azeroth, the ruins of Draenor, and through each adventure they had come through in spite of everything. There were good and bad times, and this being who had lost so much, had returned much to this adopted world of his. Kelon also knew that the pain he felt now would blossom each time he had to recount his friend's demise. To each person the shaman had helped, to every friend, to any loved ones Dranyon might have had, the news would heartbreaking.

Fury overwhelmed the hunter as he stalked over to the once more prone armored figure. The mangled hand that had held the cursed device now looked like Xaos had torn into it. It took every essence of self control not to immediately stab the prone figure, but the hunter needed some answers. There had to be some reason his friend had to die today, and he was going to find that reason now. Pulling the armored figure up, Kelon tore off the helm. Staring back at him was a man near going into shock. This didn't stop the fury from pouring out in his words.

"What was that?!" Demanded the hunter, shaking the man intensely. "What did you just do to my friend? Who sent you?"

"To my death I take your answers," snided the man back.

He tried to lunge, but Kelon just roundhouse punched him. The man fell to the ground unconscious, but alive. Xaos looked up at his master, and Kelon rubbed the nightsaber behind his ears. The sound of battle was coming from the way of Light's Hope. He turned to see the battle pitched there, and many of the Argent Dawn fall, many more of the undead fell with them. He cursed the fate which had kept him from warning them. Yet all was not lost, Tirion Fordring was fighting with Darion Morgraine. The two were at it heavily, looking like primal beings of light and dark, life and death incarnate.

The swordfight between them took over the battle; the fighters of light and dark spread out letting the two have it out. Blows and parries, blocks and counter attacks, through these an intricate dance was played out. The two fighters were artists created a masterpiece in the air around their swords, their titanic struggle an inspiration to poets till the end of time. Yet it would not end with the usual fair, for once Tirion had best Morgraine, he held his blade. Instead he showed mercy, using the Light he broke the hold the Lich King had over the Death Knight. With Morgraine's release, so were all the Death Knights nearby. The battle was over, even with the Lich King's interruption. Now it was time to pick up the pieces.

Kelon checked in on the two Crusaders that had managed to get to Light's Hope. Once sure they had survived, he left his prisoner in the hands of the paladins of the newly minted Argent Crusade. Then came the grisly work of burying the dead. It was a quiet, mournful work. The men and women went about it with barely a nod, they accepted it, but that did not mean they had to like it. One thing he noticed though, there was one person the rest were shying away from. Glares of hatred were shot at that person, and the body language read anything but acceptance. The Night Elf hunter walked over to the lone man, and then he knew why.

Dressed in the armor of the now freed death knights, this man had the blue glowing eyes that marked him as being in the Lich King's service. Though that service had been in the past, it was hard for anyone to see him as an ally. Less than an hour ago he had been enthralled and fighting against the warriors of Light's Hope. Still, something rang out different. This death knight was helping bury the fallen, and Kelon believed that had more to do with redemption.

"Stranger," Kelon introduced, "I am Kelon the Hunter, Knight Lieutenant in the Alliance army. What is your name?"

"I am Nylak," replied the death knight. "I know not what I have become, but from the eyes of these people I know it to be a monster."

Kelon put his hand on the man's shoulder, "We are more than what we were, and what we become, how we meet it is determined by us ourselves. A good friend taught me that."

"That friend died today?" Nylak asked.

Kelon nodded, "Aye, but not by your hand. Or any death knight's for that matter. When you are done here, come find me and I will tell you more about him. Maybe through his memory you will find what you lost."

With that the hunter went back to his own work. Off to the horizon was the Exodar, and soon he would have to go break the news to the remaining Dranei. One of their own had fallen. Kelon would make sure that he was honored in a way no other was honored before. He wasn't looking forward to it, but not it was his solemn duty. Just like the others here today he would do it, but he would not like it.

The Lich King looked down upon the dead Troll archer, "You will start a brand new form of death knight. The fools here think they won a victory, instead all they have done is delay the inevitable."

Then he disappeared with the Troll. The cold winds of Northrend beckon, but that part of the tale has yet to come, traveler. Instead I ask you to put aside what you think you know, for this is where miracles come from. At the time of the fight between the ambushers and the ambushed, and ending at the time of the defeat of the Lich King's forces, a shaman disappeared.

Dranyon awoke to the stench of dead flesh and burning fires. For a moment he wondered what transgression he had made to deserve being sent to such a hellish place. Then the pain from almost being torn apart by the vortex came rushing back. It was then he wondered if he had failed, if Kelon had been destroyed. A slight touch brought the shaman even more into the land of the living. It was his Elekk, who was sitting over him, protecting him from anything that might want an easy meal.

Dranyon made it to his hoofed feet. His legs were still shaky, the fact they were bent backwards when in relation to Humans or Night Elves, didn't help A Dranei looked like a blue man with tendrils and ridged forehead. The lower half of the Dranei had bent back legs like one would find on a horse or bull, and hooves that differentiated them from the other bipedal species of Azeroth.

Originally from a world called Eredar, the Naaru had led them to Draenor in exile. That was during the time of the Burning Legion, when his people had been young. After the Legion caught up with them, and turned the neighboring Orcs into their demonic executioners, the Dranei fled to Azeroth. Because of the Third war, and their fight with demons, the Azerothians were hesitant of the Dranei. The demons of their third war were the Eredar, the Dranei's long lost and demon possessed brethren. Yet since then the Dranei had proven themselves fierce and loyal allies to the Alliance, becoming an integral part of it.

Dranyon soon wished he had remained on the ground for a few more moments. The pitched battle of Light's Hope was just waning, Darion Morgraine's break from the Lich King, moment's away. The shaman could not know this had already happened, or more precisely was happening. That his closest friend was looking over the same battlefield watching the same thing. So close were the two heroes, so far away. More of that later, for now Dranyon did not stand long in horror. Like the hero he is called, he rushed into danger.

He found two figures covered in the grime and dirtiness of battle. Their gleaming heavy armor and fighting style marked them as two trained warriors. Unlike death knights or paladins, there was no magic with their attacks. Instead it was all muscle and steel, no Light, no Shadow, just pure skill. One fought with sword and shield, blocking and counter attacking with ease. The other dual wielded two handed swords like they were one handed, no small feat. As he joined them in mopping up the remaining loyal Lich King undead, he noticed they too were Dranei.

One stopped as the undead she was fighting fell beneath her two blades of pain, "It can not be…Brother is that you?"

Dranyon did a double take; saw the look of confusion on the female Dranei's face. She looked very familiar, and for a moment the battle was forgotten. Months if not years rewound till he was still on the Exodar, and he recognized her. Pulling his helm off, he had to see her with his own eyes. Shock set in as his eyes confirmed what he saw, his sister was alive!

"Sis," Dranyon could barely get out. "I don't know how this could be, the last time I saw you…"

And together they blurted out, "You died!"

Their respite was finite; both Dranei had to get back to the fight. It may have been mopping up, but that did not stop the danger from being ever present. Soon though the battle was over, and the two siblings were able to reconnect. Both were still in awe and shock over what they were seeing. The third Dranei came into the tent the siblings were using. He was just as tall as Dranyon, though the armor made him look twice as thick. Quite literally this warrior looked like a two legged tank, and from the dings in his armor, looked like he could act like one too.

"Æryn, who do we have here?" asked the warrior.

To which she introduced, "Æsthr, this is Dranyon, my brother."

"Pleased to meet you finally," Æsthr said, holding out his hand. Then turning to Æryn, "I thought you said he was…you know…"

"No need to mince words," Dranyon interrupted. "According to her I died, and I have a distinct memory of her not making it when we escaped on the Exodar."

"Well that's just no good then is it?" Joked the warrior, and getting a glare from Æryn. "It is nice to have you aboard though, I've heard a lot about you."

Dranyon liked this warrior, and part of catching up with his sister, was that she shared they were a couple. First impression was that she could have done far worse, and not a lot better. Still she was his sister, so the other Dranei had a lot to live up to. Since she was now back in his life, Dranyon made a vow he'd protect them both. Brother and sister finished catching up, then shared a warm embrace. They went out to find Æsthr already preparing to mount up. Beside him was a Night Elf with glowing blue eyes, the mark of the Lich King.

"This is Mælorn," Æsthr explained, "He is going to come with us. The death knights have decided to join the Alliance."

For the just the briefest moment, Dranyon thought the death knight he was looking at was his lost friend. However Kelon had blue hair, where this Night Elf had green. Where the hunter had a genuine look of compassion on his face, Mælorn only showed pain and anger. No, this was not his friend, even if the resemblance was remarkable.

This was turning out to be a strange day; he had lost a friend, regained a sister, and now traveled with a death knight. To say that the shaman was just waiting for the next shoe to drop would be an understatement. He took it in his usual stride, accepting the gifts, not thinking of losses. Their way was set to take gryphons from Light's Hope and fly back to Ironforge. Once there it was be the tram to Stormwind, where King Varian led the Alliance. Even more surprising was when a Dwarf death knight rode up beside them. He introduced himself as Chenresig, and he too journeyed with them.

Now traveler you may ask about how this is possible. How it is that both Kelon and Dranyon survive. The hunter is about to learn part of it now, and it won't be till he has the device studied that he gets the other. Some hints have been laid out like breadcrumbs, hints that both heroes will figure out. The question is now what they will do with the information they have uncovered.

Kelon has traveled to the Exodar; Cammy, Sunfire and Nylak are with him. Cammy is wearing her armor fully polished. Sunfire is in her best robes, for they are headed to meet Velen the Seer. The prophet is the leader of the Dranei, and very important in the Alliance. Like his people, Velen has meshed well into the running of the Alliance. All the leaders of all the races seemed to like the Dranei, and his enigmatic presence seemed to keep them off their guard as well. Though Kelon is still wearing his fighting armor, he has made sure to clean it up. This is meant to be an honor to Dranyon, and he wants to do it right. Nylak, no matter how hard he tries, can't keep his armor clean. People are still throwing rotten fruits and vegetables at him, no matter where he went.

A hunter, paladin, mage and a death knight, were an odd ensemble. Yet here they were, and in front of Velen himself. Kelon strode forward then knelt before the prophet. He spread his hands out to show he bore no weapons, yet his eyes never left the Dranei leader. Then he carefully said a formal greeting in the language of the Dranei, Dranyon had practiced it with him before. Now when he could use it, it was in an effort to tell of the Dranei's passing.

Kelon began, "Honorable Seer, prophet of the Dranei. I bring to you horrid news. One of your own, Dranyon the Shaman has fallen in defense of his friends and adopted world. I ask that you honor him as is right by your people, and in doing so let it be known that no other being has ever faced adversity with such valiance."

"Rise Kelon Drakyn, Demon Hunter and Truth Seeker," Velen said in his quiet yet carrying voice. "You are an explorer and a fighter, now I ask you for one more exploration. Find your missing friend, for he is not dead."

Kelon stood aghast, "Not dead? I saw him fall into that swirling vortex!"

Velen smiled, it instantly brought peace upon Kelon, "You saw him disappear yes, the same way your mage portals you from place to another."

Saying it again, just to get it through his own mind, "Dranyon lives." Then a thought occurred to him, "Velen, do you know where he is?"

"I'm sorry, all my visions tell me is that he is near and yet far away," Velen answered the hunter. "It is up to you hunter to find our missing brother, and I wish you the best with your hunt."

The target of this hunt of mercy however was laughing and rejoicing with his long lost family. Æryn and Æsthr had joined him in Outland. The Alliance and Horde were talking about sending an expeditionary force to Northrend, yet that was still a few months away. Till then, Dranyon and the two warriors were watching over, guiding two death knights. Mælorn and Chenresig were being occupied with quests for the locals. Even after the influx of adventurers during the Burning Crusade, there was still plenty of reconstruction to be done. The ruins of Draenor also still held leftovers form Illidan's reign, more than enough to keep anyone busy, and to earn a reputation, one that may stop people from seeing them as enemies, but as friends.

Dranyon though was studying scrolls and books for his newest chosen profession, engineering. Cammy had always been the engineer of the group, and the shaman had been increasingly impressed by the amount of gadgets she employed. Now that he was sure that even though these worlds are ones he knows, they are not where he was originally from. This reality was different in minor nuances from his home; the key differences were his sister and her fiancé. If there was a way to get in touch with his friends back where he had come from, let them know he was ok, engineering would be the key. It was a device that had sent him here, and it may just be a device that allows him to speak with old friends.

After their departure from the Exodar, Cammy had begun to look over the device Kelon had given her. The rocking of their oft repaired zeppelin was hypnotic, and some how reassuring, still the engineer in her kept looking for ways to make it better. There were several enhancements that could be made to the old Goblin Zeppelin, the one that Kelon and the rest of the group sort of commandeered from the Alliance. It went back to the very first adventure with the missing shaman.

The device was a hastily made and thrown together cobble of bits. Its use was a little hard to fathom, luckily Kelon had been very descriptive about what had happened when activated. That and her know-how, she could see a vague idea of what it was. Though trained in Gnomish Engineering, the paladin had great respect for Goblin as well. That was when Goblin devices were exploding, as had a couple devices done when she used them. The Goblin assured her it was user error, till she challenged him to use the device himself. This device was a poor copy of both the Gnomish and Goblin craft and in her opinion better as a paperweight.

Hours passed as she plumbed the workings of the device, and at the end she had what it was. She was still disgusted with whoever had made it; they had cobbled it together with no respect to craftsmanship. Calling Kelon down, Sunfire right beside him, Cammy explained what it was. The device was something she called a "dimension refrabricator." What it did was create a hole in reality, allowing something to be transported to another place. There were notes about such devices being thought of for the quest up in Northrend.

Kelon knew of the news, Malygos, the made blue dragon flight aspect of magic, was opening rifts. These were done in an attempt to destroy all magic users, mages like Sunfire, and priestesses like his friend Rorise, anyone that used a lick of mana. Closing these rifts were the main focus of the engineers for the Alliance. Cammy was privy to some file from the royal engineers, thus being familiar with the workings made it easier to discern the device's intent. A most interesting diversion was that Kelon saw a scroll marked, "Project Skybreaker" on Cammy's desk.

The paladin went on to explain that she could rebuild the device, and that the parts would need to be gathered from all across Azeroth. The real trick was tuning it to the right reality that Dranyon had been sent to. That could take any amount of time, all the way to indefinite. Kelon nodded his affirmation, and asked for the list of parts, then went up to the bridge to set the course. Cammy went back to studying her scrolls, picking up the one on the Skybreaker project. It wasn't her idea, but she had an idea for a more nimble version of the craft.

Æsthr was impressed at what he was seeing; Dranyon had spent the last several weeks in a borrowed workshop of the Naaru. There he had set up making a way for his new family to travel; memories of traveling with the others were still fresh in his mind. His engineering training had progressed well, and this was his first real test. Everything had fit together, and he had taken extra time for the building part. If this failed, it could mean the safety of those he cared about. Now that it was time, the shaman introduced the rest of them to their new zeppelin.

Using the plans for a battleship, Dranyon had modified it for work as a flying ship. It was just a tad shorter in length than a standard battleship, but about two hand widths wider on each side. The main balloon portion was set up with a lighter than air helium variant, this made it less flammable if hit by enemies. The fabric was a hard woven canvas that is dual layered, making it harder for it to be ripped. For defense, Dranyon had designed the zeppelin with eight firing cannons, each one rigged to be fired from the bridge of the ship.

There was a big beaming smile on Æsthr's face; the warrior liked what he saw. As Dranyon went over all the functions and showed him around, Æryn was already at the helm. She was impatiently waiting to take the flying ship out. Sensing he would be safer to heed that, Æsthr joined her as the airship lifted. The zeppelin known as "Windrunner" began its maiden voyage. Below them Shattrath city fell behind, the two massive propellers in the back pushing the ship quickly through the sky.

It was just days before the Alliance was set to ship out for Northrend that Kelon's Zeppelin was destroyed in a battle with more agents of chaos. The group was forced to take the steamships to Northrend. When the group finally came back together in Dalaran, their skills had improved and their abilities sharpened. Kelon himself had fought alongside other adventurers in the Caverns of Time and now had a new companion. A bronze drake had been rescued and pledged its life in a debt to Kelon, Trinistyr'taza was her name, though Kelon called her Trinza.

Now back together, Cammy unveiled her latest addition to the team, the idea of a new flying ship. The team went immediately into building it, a month later it was done. It was no small part to the guilds that people in the team belonged to helping out. Running with Scissors and Carpe Diem both were there at the end of their month long feat. Before them was a ship that was just slightly bigger than the old Elven destroyers. Out of the sides were two massive propellers that would raise the ship up. There were four smaller propellers, two directly on the front of the frame and two in the back. They were set equidistant apart to give the right amount of stability and thrust. With a cheer "Valkerie" lifted off into the air, and the group once more traveled with the clouds.

Now traveler it must be said that even as the months rolled by, Kelon had already made Cammy remake the device. Each night he operated it, looking through the rifts it made, searching for his lost friend. Many worlds, many dimension, from the most profane, to the horrific, to the awe inspiring was shown to Kelon. Yet each night brought him no closer to finding his friend. The breakthrough came as it always does, by accident and in no small effort to fate.

Dranyon, his sister and Æsthr were in Icecrown. They had been brought there by news that an adventurer had found the way to destroy the Lich King. Windrunner was speeding through the frozen clouds and freezing winds that whipped around Icecrown Citadel. There the Lich King himself sat, waiting for the foolhardy adventurers to come test their might. Their modified and heavily armed zeppelin had nothing to fear from the flying gargoyles there, its cannons were firing almost non stop, but the flying creatures fell by the scores. Æryn brought the airship around and started its fast descent towards the ground.

As they skimmed the surface, not more than twenty feet off the ground; they came across a bloody and bedraggled figure. While Æryn and Æsthr brought the airship to a stop and anchor it, Dranyon jumped over the side. As he fell, he pulled on his modified cloak. It spread out like a set of wings and slowed his descent, allowing the shaman to drift to the ground. As he landed, the shaman immediately ran to the blood covered person.

The undead right behind him could smell the blood and were right on his heals. Dranyon got off a heal on the nearly dead adventurer, and then slammed into the nearest undead. With a flurry of motion from his new titansteel smasher mace and fist weapon, the undead fell, before he could worry about another attack him, his sister as by his side, crushing another zombie to dust. Æsthr of course had to outdo both, as he landed; he took out four zombies as they cushioned his fall. Then roaring a war cry slammed his shield into another while stabbing another zombie in its guts. Brother and sister looked at each other and laughed before joining him.

The undead fell, leaving only the three Dranei and the adventurer; with the threat temporarily taken care of, they knelt by the adventurer. He had collapsed due to his wounds, Dranyon's heal only had given the adventurer mere moments more. His breathing was rasping and came in gurgled gasps. It was clear that he would need immediate attention. Even Dranyon's improved healing abilities, from his experiences in this place, were not going to be enough to save him. The discoloration of his skin showed he had the plague; soon he would join the undead here.

The man handed a vial and a crimson stained scroll to Dranyon. Then with his mission completed, the adventure let out one last gasp. His eyes rolled up into his skull and the soul left the body. Looking down at the fallen soldier, Dranyon called upon the force of fire to come down and immolate the remains. It was a modest funeral pyre, but this brave man would not come back as an undead monstrosity to fell his old comrades.

According to the scroll, what the adventurer had given him was the last remaining solvent from the attack on Wrathgate. It proved poisonous to both living and undead, and had caused the death of one of the Alliances greatest heroes. It was also the powder keg that had exploded the hostilities between Horde and Alliance. Now this brave adventurer had died to get it into Alliance hands, in hope of killing the Lich King once and for all. It was clear that they must take up his quest and get this back to their leaders. Rushing back to the Windrunner, Æsthr, Æryn and Dranyon managed to make it aboard before the undead regrouped for another attack.

Windrunner ascended into the air, the ship making its way back towards Dalaran. Even though it was controlled by mages and was not affiliated with Alliance or Horde, it had portals to every Alliance city. This would be the closest and fastest route, until Dranyon could fix the remote portal generator. Apparently a part in the decombobulator went bad, and the shaman engineer hadn't replaced it. Of course this would bring them very close to Icecrown Citadel, but they had to risk it.

The Lich King was aware of them though, and he knew from his undead Scourge about the vial the adventurers in the strange zeppelin had intercepted. He did know that they warranted his attention now, the strange vial was reported to him, and he knew it contained the cursed poison that nearly cost him his life. The man the Lich King used to be cursed; he had thought the whole stores had been destroyed; especially now that Horde and Alliance were bickering like small children. He smiled as he launched his attack, he would use their poison against them.

Pulling with his frozen grasp, the Lich King grabbed the Dranei shaman from his zeppelin. The figure fell before him on the stone outcropping of Icecrown Citadel. He was still clutching the vial, but the wind had been knocked out of him. This would be easy then, all the Lick King would have to do is impale the stunned shaman. As he raised his sword, he was sorely surprised.

A blur of motion, blue and red smacked into the Lich King. Turning he saw a female Dranei warrior, slashing at him with two magnificent weapons. She was fierce in her attack; the Lich King was able to keep up his defense. Then he counter attacked, slamming the pommel of Frostmourne into the Dranei warrior. She flew backwards from the blow, landing hard. The Lich King methodically approached, never running, never sprinting forward. He was the epitome of death, slow and deliberate. Raising his cursed rune blade, the Lich King swung. However he was not swinging at the prone warrior or the fallen shaman, instead it was for the other Dranei warrior with the sword and shield.

Æsthr barely had time to block as the rune blade crashed into his shield. The shockwave reverberated up his arm, making it feel like it was made of rubber. He could also not feel his fingers, a by product of the force behind the blow. Æsthr would not back down though, this was his family. No demon, no cursed man, nothing would stop him from getting them to safety.

In the background Windrunner was anchored, and a roused death knight was wearily climbing down the ladder. Chenresig wasn't sure what was going on, but he was going to find out. That was when he saw the two fallen Dranei, and Æsthr locked in combat with the Lich King. An evil grin spread over the Dwarf's face, now was the chance to get his revenge on his old master. Within mere heartbeats he had joined the battle.

Æsthr was smacked away, pin wheeling as he flew, trying to regain his footing. It was Chenresig's chance to attack the Lich King, however his ended about the same as Æsthr's. He too found himself in a pile near his friend's shield. The laughter of the Lich King was filling his ears with both hatred and terror. How could they fight something that even their combined might was having a problem with?

The answer was a crackle in the sky. Another flying ship appeared, smaller than the Skybreaker farther into Icecrown, and more agile. Even with its cannons blazing, something Cammy had made sure to incorporate; the ship was zigging and zagging through the gargoyles. From its deck a Night Elf on dragon back held his bow and called forth his friends into battle. Behind the ship was a swirling vortex of bruised blue and purple. One figure jumped from the ship as it settled over Icecrown Citadel, plummeting like a stone. Then at the last moment a bubble of light encompassed the figure as it landed.

Cammy ran towards the Lich King, wings of pure light flowing from her back. Kelon was soaring on Trinza's back, preparing for his attack run. Sunfire floated down to the ground using a spell. The reinforcements would still get there too late though. The Lich King stood over the prone figures of Chenresig and Æsthr, and was about to bring his boot down to crush them like insects.

Æryn was still trying to get her bearing; the blow from the Lich King had almost cleaned her clock for good. She saw her fiancé in trouble, wanted to help, but could only mange to stumble. Dranyon however was back to standing, and finally he let out all the rage he had ever felt. Every death, all the unfairness of the exile, and the almost obliteration by the Orcs, it came out at once. He let the Lich King feel that rage, his pain, as he burst into the cursed man with unrelenting attack.

Dranyon laid into the Lich King, and for once the Frostmourne was not able to block the blows. A few slipped past, digging into the armor of the Lick King. The man once known as Arthas rewarded Dranyon with a backhand. This did not deter the shaman, for he was back on his quarry like a badger attacking an interloper. His blows and attacks made the ferocity of a lion look tame, the power from the blows would honor any bear. Earthshocks and storm strikes tore into the armor of the Lich King, still the cursed being remained standing. With a laugh, the Lich King brought down Frostmourne.

Dranyon caught the rune blade on his mace, but was driven to one knee by the power. Now the Lich King would finally finish this pest off, but first he would find the poison. Using his undead powers, he pulled the vial from where it had fallen on the stone way. His strength still held the shaman at one knee, and he looked at vial of poison, he was tempted to try it out right here. However it would be much better if he could make more then spread it across the living.

The Lich King would never fully finish that thought. Two arrows slammed into his chest, and it felt like he had been engulfed in flames. The blue glowing eyes spread out in shock; he hadn't felt this pain since the day at the Wrathgate. Two more hit him again, the pain spread, and the Lich King roared in pain. That was only the beginning; a paladin with Light wings brought her titansteel destroyer down upon him. The attack hurt, the holy damage focused into the strike nearly made the Lich King fall over.

Kelon swung Trinza around again for another volley, and watched as Cammy lit into the Lich King as only Light does to Darkness. Frostmourne however managed to find its mark, and now Cammy was on the defensive. That let Dranyon up to regain his attack, and by this time Æryn, Æsthr and Chenresig had also rejoined the attack. The Lich King was now outnumbered, and with the accursed hunter with the Wrathgate poison tipped arrows was on his way back. He would leave them, soon they would all die; too bad he would have to give up his new weapon.

Bellowing the Lich King caused a shockwave, throwing back all the fighters that day. Then using his unholy power, he infused the poison vial with it, and chucked it at the swirling vortex. It traveled into the vortex, exploding with a green flame that spread out engulfing all around it. Thunder clapped the sky as the vortex began to shift and warp. Blasts of light erupted, and hurricane force winds ripped through the area. Booms echoed from one end of Azeroth to another, and a mad man's plan backfired. All around a bright light shot through everything, buildings rose as if out of nowhere or changed slightly. Beings screamed or silently mouthed as they materialized out of the blue. Those that had been lost returned to find family members and friends in shock. The Lich King expected it to destroy all those present that day, but instead he had misinterpreted the vortex. What it did do was join the two realities together, meshing them into one beautiful reality.

The Lich King could not believe it, he had used the vial as an explosive. It was his plan that the destruction of the vortext would at the very least kill the interlopers, and if not finish his work here. Azeroth would be redone in death's image, but it would not be today. Arthas the Lich King turned and walked away as the heroes stood back up to face him. His wounds weren't severe, but images were screaming through his head. For once it was not Gul'dan, but rather a whole other reality's memories. He had to clear his head, had to come to grips. As the Lich King returned to his Citadel, two worlds, now one rejoiced. They had not defeated the Lich King, but they had stopped him from continuing his attack. There was hope for the future, and now that some who were once lost were found. In the end the Lich King would face a rejuvenated force. So traveler we leave you with this tale and let you mull it over, as friends are reunited.


	3. Heart of the Phoenix

**World of Warcraft**

 **Heart of the Phoenix**

By Kristopher Rose

The icy wind screamed, but the lone armored man didn't shiver. For some time now cold had not affect him, it was a side effect of his condition. He was tall, standing out among the white peaks like a dark tower. Glowing blue eyes surveyed his destination, ice already building up on his leaf green hair. It was cut in the fashion of raven wings, as if the figure could turn into the bird's likeness. However for the quarry this was not to be the case, long ago the figure had lost any connection to the world that would have enabled such a transformation.

The figure saw his target, Icecrown Citadel. Finally his revenge would be had, the Lich King would pay! Mælorn the Death Knight stood, a Night Elf long from home. Originally from Mt Hyjal, Mælorn had been alive during the time of the Third War. He had fought against the Scourge, even survived long enough for Arthas to become the Lich King. Some time after that the now Death Knight had fallen, and been enthralled to the Lich King.

Memories plagued the Night elf, memories of long ago. Flashes of friends and family, a loved one, they all played through his mind as he slept. During his daydreams lost conversations whispered in his ears, and in battle the warmness of a cause coursed through his now cold heart. The Lich King had taken from him these things, had forced him to murder and kill in his name. Now Mælorn could not feel those things anymore, he felt empty. He hated the Lich King for this, wanted nothing more than to tear the abomination limb from limb. Rage, anger, hatred was all that remained, and the Night Elf seethed. There was so much more to life that he had missed, that had been stolen from him.

Mælorn jumped off his perch leading to Wintergrasp, and headed towards the wall of Icecrown Citadel. In the shadows following him was a long being, if he could see, the Night Elf would know it was not malicious. They had been following the Death Knight since he had left the battle at Wintergrasp. The oft changing stronghold was a constant battlefront for the Horde and the Alliance. Concern seemed to pour from the being, as they moved from place to place, looking like a shadowy silhouette. Mælorn had not caught on to his being followed. So the being went on following.

The Night Elf Death Knight climbed the wall, then vaulted up onto the ramparts. The undead patrolling it fell quickly, making his way into the main building clear. The massive great sword that he held felt good in his hands. It was well balanced, its edge sharp enough to skin or cleave. Oddly enough it had been a present from the Lich King, right before he had ordered Mælorn and his fellow Death Knights to raze Hearthglenn to the ground. Now he was going to use it to end the Lich King forever, and hopefully his curse.

The ramparts cleaned, the being watched the Night Elf stride confidently forward. Beneath her cowl green eyes blazed, almost glowing. Long Elf ears peaked out, and pure white hair slipped from the confines of the hood. The lithe way she moved kept her in the shadows, curiosity kept her moving forward. The shadows were her protection in this foul place, her armor. It allowed her to choose the time to attack, and the battlefield. Concern was in her eyes, and familiarity.

It was in the Blades Edge Mountains of Outland that the two had first met. The Blood Elf rogue shadowing the Night Elf Death Knight, had crossed paths. It was at the Ogre mounds that dotted the valley in the mountains. The rogue was outnumbered, one of her group had called the whole mound on top of them. She had fought well, felling six before her first companion died. Mælorn had been out hunting ogres for the Night Elf settlements in the area. They had been enlisting adventurers and mercenaries to strengthen their forces. Seeing the ogres attacking, the Death Knight has descended into the madness.

By the time the battle was ending, the rogue was finishing off the last ogre. The Death Knight sliced through his opponent, the ogre fell to the ground almost in two pieces. Blood Elf looked at Night Elf, enemies because of time and affiliation. Mælorn held his weapon down, and smiled. The Blood Elf rogue had beckoned forward, even as she could barely stand. He let out a laugh, then resheathed his sword on his back. The rogue looked surprised, but followed suit, putting her daggers away.

The rogue fell to the ground exhausted, Mælorn sat beside her. Then something wondrous for the Alliance and the Horde happened, they talked. The rogue told the Death Knight that her name was Veronya, and Mælorn recounted his time since leaving the Lich King's service. As soon as their strength returned, the two Elves, one of day and one of night, returned to their encampments. Since then they had kept running into each other, each time helping the other out. Now Veronya was following him, making sure that her friend was safe.

Mælorn disappeared, causing Veronya to pause in her tracks. Even though he had lost his connections to most of the things he held dear, shadow meld wasn't one of them. The ability was common to all Night Elves, while in the shadows or in night they could all but disappear. The Blood Elf Rogue wasn't sure why he had disappeared till she saw a malevolent and vicious looking monster walk their way.

It was an undead Vrykul, the giant men like beings that originally inhabited Northrend before the Sundering. Now they served the Lich King in undeath, foolishly thinking that he would bring them salvation. They served him as an extension of their Death God, both made Mælorn snarl. Anyone that served death over life was worse than an imbecile. Even with his current state, he yearned to feel life's warm touch.

Mælorn was here for the Lich King, and if these foolish Vrykuls wanted to worship death, he would give it to them! The Night Elf Death Knight launched out after the Vrykul, catching it off guard. His great sword sliced down hitting the undead in the chest, the beast roared and brought its own weapon up. The Vrykul tried to demolish the smaller foe, only to find it had already lost the battle. The beast fell, and Mælorn stood over it, the victor but not satisfied.

The Death Knight did not see the second Vrykul coming up from behind, it was patrolling along the opposite ramparts. It had seen the fight and was now running towards the Death Knight. Luckily for this Night Elf, Veronya had been shadowing him. A garrote line in her hands, she deftly snuck up behind the beast and jumped. Her line expertly found its way around the neck of the Vrykul, and she anchored her feet into the beast's back. Now with the line securely fastened, she pulled using her body's full might. If the Vrykul had been alive, it would have been choking. Instead its neck nearly tore from its body. The Vrykul managed to throw the Blood Elf off its back, sending the rogue tumbling through the air.

Veronya agilely twisted in mid air, landing with grace. She went down to one knee, and her left hand helped distribute her weight out. This allowed her to get back to her feet and rush back at the Vrykul. The beast brought its massive blade, more like a salvaged jagged piece of metal than sword, down where she was. It's massive and powerful blow missed her, she had moved at the last second. Now close in to it, her daggers would deal their damage. She slashed out, bringing her daggers crisscrossing through the Vrykul's exposed midsection, then she ducked out of the way as the massive undead fell forward.

Back in the shadows, she saw Mælorn hadn't noticed the fight, and was pacing back and forth. She wasn't sure why, Veronya decided to wait and see. Out of habit she moved from the corpse of the undead she had slain. The rogue moved through the shadows so that she could see Mælorn, and be near enough if he needed help. Now all she had to do was wait and see.

Mælorn was waiting, the Lich King would notice his sentries being gone. The Death Knight hadn't tried to be secretive, he wanted the Lich King to come for him. The fact that he wasn't was angering the Night Elf. Mælorn paced back and forth, his sword swinging with the line of his arm. He shouldn't have been impatient.

A loud groan of metal, sounding more like a thousand wails of the departed, flowed through the sky. Doors leading into Icecrown Citadel opened up and a figured clad in black armor strode out. Blue glowing eyes under the helm marked him as a Death Knight. Frostmourne, the cursed rune blade in his hand marked him as the Lich King. He walked with the knowledge that no person on Azeroth could defeat him, and that soon it would all be his. Then he could remake this world in the face of death, the fools who fought for their lives were doomed to failure.

"Come to rejoin the Scourge Mælorn?" the rumbling unnatural voice boomed.

The Night Elf Death Knight went to the guard position, "I have come for what is mine, and to end this curse."

"Imbecile," Arthas the Lich King mocked, "I offer you immortality and the power unchecked, and all you want is to be one of these weak sheep?"

"I will retake what is mine," Mælorn said as he rushed at the Lich King, "and take my revenge!"

Mælorn slashed out with his great sword, knowing that it would be blocked. As Frostmourne blocked the strike, the Night Elf kicked out with his left foot. The blow connected up to the armor of the Lich King, and it felt like he had kicked a stone wall. The return blow didn't feel much better. The Lich King had responded by not cutting him down, but rather punching Mælorn, sending the Night Elf flying backwards. He landed only to throw a death coil spell at the Lich King. Deftly for a man his size, the man who used to be Arthas dodged it. His return volley sent Mælorn on his backside. The Night Elf Death Knight was scrambling for his feet, when Frostmourne nearly skewered him to the stone below. The cursed rune blade skittered across Mælorn's armor, slicing through it to the flesh beneath.

Mælorn cursed, this was not how he had seen the fight going. He wasn't defeated yet though. Using all the agility he could muster in heavy armor, the Night Elf rolled up and swiped at the chink in the Lich King's armor. His blade hit right behind the knee, where most any armor was its lightest. He was rewarded with a grunt from his opponent, and then was lifted up as if he weighed nothing. Face to face with the Lich King, Mælorn couldn't ready anything on that face hidden beneath cold metal. A head butt introduced Mælorn to the helmet of the Lich King further. The next thing the Night Elf Death Knight knew, he was flying through the air, evil laughter the music as he fell crashing back to the stone.

Arthas, the Lich King was on the now helpless Night Elf Death Knight. He was punishing the defiant one for his audacity. This being thought he could just come into this realm and expect to easily defeat one such as the Lich King. Arthas would teach him the error of his ways, and then when he had broken the Night Elf, make him his servant once more. All in all this would be an amusing distraction, one to pass the time till more of the mortals came to destroy him. Arthas lifted the beaten body of Mælorn, his armor dented and destroyed, barely salvageable now.

Veronya had seen the fight, and was shocked beyond belief. Mælorn had fought alongside her through many hard times, had taken on multiple adversaries without ever once being beaten. She had seen him take on Ogres, demons, powerful sorcerers and giants. Not once however has she seen him so soundly defeated, and there was something awful in seeing him being toyed with by the Lich King. His features were twisted in pain and agony, and there was blood on the corner of his lips. It was heartbreaking, to be more matter of fact, it was breaking her heart. Somewhere in their random meetings and travels, she had grown fond of the Night Elf.

The Lich King held Mælorn up, choking him, when he felt the daggers tear through his armor. He dropped the Death Knight, and pulled the rogue off his back, so the fool had brought friends! The daggers had not penetrated far, just barely enough to draw his attention away. Arthas was impressed as the rogue jumped off his back and began her attack anew. Immediately the Lich King knew he was dealing with a Blood Elf. The white hair, green eyes that seemed to glow and long ears marked the rogue as one. Crisscrossing her dagger attacks, she tried to find the chinks in his armor.

Frostmourne was a very fast blade, but two daggers could be wielded faster than any sword could parry and block all the attacks. He didn't need to though, as he blocked or parried with Frostmourne, he used his gauntlet for the off hand attack that came at him. The rogue was good, but not enough to stop him. As she attacked he waited for the pattern to her strikes to develop, and sure enough he found it. As she finished with one combo, getting ready to attempt another, he attacked. She had been trying anything to stop this monster, anything to save Mælorn.

She was not expecting the blunt side of the sword to come crashing into her head out of nowhere. Taking it in stride she raised her daggers as Frostmourne came down in a cleaving motion. The crossed blades caught the sword, but also drove Veronya to her knees. He was vastly stronger than her, and he exploited it by holding her down with his sword. Not being able to move, Veronya also couldn't get out of the way as he kicked out with his armored boot. The wind was knocked out of the rogue, and she knew she was in trouble.

Mælorn came to from the darkness to see the Lich King standing over Veronya. Questions sprang into his mind as to how she had gotten here, but decided that would have to wait till later. He looked upon horror unknown to him till now, Veronya was defenseless and Frostmourne was poised above her chest. The Lich King Arthas had her at his mercy, and Mælorn could not get to his feet. They were still shaky from the beating that he had received. He still had one more trick, he called forth his undead minion, a ghoul by the name of "Bones."

When he had been enthralled by the Lich King, he had learned to summon ghouls from the earth. It did not matter where he was, the ghoul would pop out of the ground and assist him. It is said that the ghoul takes on personality from its master, a malicious one would summon a savagely hungry ghoul that knew no satiation. Mælorn had named his ghoul Bones, he wasn't sure why, just seemed like a good name. Every time he had called the ghoul, the undead would come into fruition, but it wasn't savage, hungry or murderous. It seemed to take wonder in the flowers it picked with its nonliving hands. Bones would cock its head back and forth, like a curious dog would when looking at its Night Elf master.

Bones was giving him that same curious look now, "Yesss master?"

"Help Veronya," Mælorn could barely say, it hurt to breath, much less talk.

The ghoul turned and its eyes widened in shock, "Veeeronya!" Then back to it's master, "Bones help Mæl and Veeeronya. Boness make you proud…"

With that the ghoul ran off towards the Lich King. Arthas stabbed Veronya, his blade just going in deep enough to hit the bone in her shoulder. Her cry of agony was music to his ears. He twisted the blade just a bit, smiling as this brought more screams from the prone Elf. He could see tears forming in her eyes, the pain was so much she could only cry and moan now. Arthas knew that soon he could do whatever he liked and she would beg for death.

"You no hurt her!" came a scream from behind.

Arthas had only a moment to turn before a ghoul slammed into him. It was no threat to him, if a Death Knight could not hurt him, what could a simple ghoul do? He brought his blade to bear and pushed back the Ghoul. It's beady black eyes were locked on his. The Lich King attacked it, and yet the ghoul was deceptively agile. It kept dodging all his attacks, yet he was death incarnate, he would not stop. Arthas went after the ghoul, chasing it to the closest part of the ramparts, below he could see his Scourge preparing their forces for the mortals they would soon face. Then the ghoul did something unexpected, it ran up to the Lich King, grabbing him in a bear hug.

Bones looked at Mælorn and said a final farewell, "Love, Mæl, been good master. Take care of Veeeronya."

Then Bones, the ghoul exploded. It was an ability the ghouls had, something to be used against the living. Mælorn had never used it, had always just called Bones in to aid him from time to time. Now the ghoul had activated it by itself, and the explosion caused the Lich King to be thrown off the ramparts. He landed heavily on the ground below, on his feet. Looking up, he bellowed a roar of frustration. Then called for his charger, his undead steed to go after the impudent Night Elf and his Blood Elf friend.

With the Lich King thrown off the ramparts, Mælorn made it to his feet. A sense of loss came over him, Bones had sacrificed itself for him, to save him and Veronya. He could not dwell on it, but the feeling was there, making his heart heavy. He rushed over to the fallen rogue, and immediately wished he could remember any healing spells from his life, or what Kelon had told him about first aid. The wound was deep and nasty looking, her lifeblood oozing out of her very fast. Already around the gouge, her skin was graying and looking lifeless. Reaching into her bag, he found a cloth bandage, and immediately put it over her wound. He would not have much more time, he heard Arthas' dread steed being summoned into existence.

Not wasting time, he called for Shade, his own charger. The ebon black horse with glowing fire like hooves trotted up to him. Picking up Veronya gingerly, and fighting through the crippling pain in his sides, he put her into the saddle. Then he too was in the saddle, right behind her. He kicked the charger forward, and Shade galloped off. He wanted to go slow, to keep Veronya from being jostled too much, causing her pain. Yet Mælorn knew that the Lich King would be right on their heels.

His path led him from the ramparts, down onto the ground, and dodging Scourge forces. He wasn't worried though, not a one managed to get close enough to grab him. Adrenaline was still pumping into his system, causing his pain to all but go away. Still his elven ears heard the galloping hooves of the Lich King right behind him. To throw the off their pursuer, Mælorn headed into the mountains. He took paths he had scouted previously, trying to shake the Lich King. It only succeeded in distancing the pursuer away from them.

Shade's pace kept them ahead, and as time wore on, the mountains disappeared. In their place the Crystalsong Forest came into view. A shimmering valley that had trees and plants that seemed to be made from crystals sprang forth. The light from the sun, hidden in Icecrown, now made the forest sparkle like thousands of tiny lights. It was a beautiful sight, and one that Dranyon or Kelon, would have liked. However the Death Knight could not stop and enjoy the sights as his patron and his friend would advise. To stop now would be death for him and Veronya. The thought of Bones again crept into Mælorn's mind.

"You can not escape me!" the Lich King bellowed, then used his powers to pull Mælorn off his charger.

The Night Elf fell to the ground hard, the pain resurging through his body. Veronya fell off as well, and the slight moan she let out was the only thing letting anyone know that she still lived. Off in the distance Mælorn could see the outline of Dalaran, he was so close, yet so far away from hope. The shadow of doom that was the Lich King blocked that view. Frostmourne was just inches from his face, and he knew he was done for. What hurt the most was not that he had failed to end his curse, but that Veronya would die because of his failure. He looked over at her, realizing how fragile she looked. Her eyes were closed, either in shock from her wound, or slowly dying. The bandage he had applied had fallen off, and blood flowed freely. Mælorn looked back up at his doom, at the Lich King, and at that point saw come into view a flying airship.

The Valkerie had been coming to Dalaran to resupply when Cammy had rushed up onto deck. She said that a very dark presence was in Crystalsong Forest. Kelon knew that the only thing that could trigger that in a paladin so far way, was the Lich King himself. Setting a new course, he handed the controls over to Sunfire. His Elven eyes could see farther than her human ones. Cammy joined him, even though she was human, her armored goggles allowed her to see as far as he could, and farther. They both saw the Lich King chasing after another figure. Shouting instructions, he had Sunfire aim towards where the chase was headed.

Nylak came up on deck, and was watching as Kelon directed where to point the Valkerie. Knowing that this look the Night Elf hunter had meant battle was near, he started to arm the ship's cannons. Sunfire meanwhile touched a button near the helm controls of the airship. It sent up a magical flare, this one would call for reinforcements to any that saw it, and also contacted the twin device on the other ship. She was rewarded as another ship appeared out of the sky. This ship looked like a wooden battleship being suspended by two massive and long balloons.

The second ship was the Windrunner, and it was piloted by Æryn, a dranei warrior. Beside her was Æsthr, and he waved to the mage at the helm of the Valkerie. Coming up from below decks was the creator of the Windrunner, Dranyon. Behind him was Chenserig, a Dwarf Death Knight. Dranyon was a shaman, and just happened to be the patron of Mælorn. In this case it meant that Dranyon made sure that the Death Knight didn't do anything wrong, and would be held responsible by the Alliance for anything Mælorn did. That withstanding, the two had created a friendship. The only rankle was that Mælorn did not like Kelon. It didn't make any sense, they were both Night Elves, but the Death Knight just did not like the hunter.

As the new ship came alongside the other, both crews saw below them the chased figure fall. A second figure fell off the horse as well, but this on wasn't moving. The Lich King, even from up in the sky he was unmistakable, strode up to his fallen prey. If something was not done soon, he would pounce, ending his quarry once and for all. They could not allow that to happen. Yet they also could not use their ships' weapons to fire, a cannon ball was just not accurate enough to hit only the Lich King. So they would have to go in by land.

"Sunfire," Kelon said as he rushed below decks, "I want you to cast your Slow fall spell on me."

"You want me to do what?!" said the shocked mage. Though now that she thought about it, it wasn't the craziest thing he had done.

As he came back up, with him was his new Mekingeer Chopper, something Cammy had made for him after learning the plans from anther engineer. Rolling the two wheeled mechanical device towards the side, he placed a sturdy plank lead up the side of the ship. He climbed onto the wheeled device and started its engine, which purred like a mechanical panther.

Sunfire cast the spell, "Be careful my love."

"Always," Kelon said.

Then he gunned the engine, sending the chopper roaring towards the plank. It climbed up the incline, jetting into the air. Night Elf and machine dropped to the ground, but not at the standard rate. No he all but drifted down, and when he landed it was only with the briefest of touches. Once again he pulled back on the throttle, and the chopper replied by sending him flying across the ground. The two wheels, one in front, the other in the rear, spun fiercely. Ahead of him, Kelon's target came into view rapidly. Lining up his quarry, the hunter drew his left handed blade.

The Lich King heard the rumble, but only turned briefly to see what pest would be coming his way. With shock, something cut through his leg armor, right behind the knee. The same place the Night Elf Death Knight had attacked earlier. Howling in pain he turned to see Kelon. Recognition struck the Lick King immediately, this Night Elf had been the one with the poisoned arrows. This Night Elf had to die.

Kelon rode the chopper around, taking another running slice at the Lich King. Now with him expecting the Night Elf, Arthas dodged the attack. However the hunter had an idea, he once again made another go, this time throwing out an explosive trap that he kept in his back belt strap. The trap came into existence right under the Lich King. It exploded under the armored man, sending a deafening roar and piercing light all around. The howl from the Lich King was Kelon's only chance. He looked to the distance, already the Valkerie had touched down.

Whistling, Kelon called for Xaon, his nightsaber. The big cat jumped over the railing of the airship, and sped over to the Night Elf on the Mekingeer Chopper. The hunter could not waste time, instead he relied on his bond with Xaon. His chopper roaring as it sped him towards the now spent trap, he aimed squarely for the Lich King. Meanwhile the nightsaber had found Mælorn and pulled the injured Night Elf away from the fight. Kelon had to time this just right, the Lich King would not fall for the same thing twice.

Kelon let loose of the accelerator, allowing his chopper to slow down. He waited for the Lich King to close the distance, then for the beheading slash that would come. Arthas, the Lich King, did not disappoint. Running full steam, like a mad bull, he flung Frostmourne out to cleave Kelon from his head. That was the opening the hunter had been looking for, he bent over, face on top of the handlebars. The accelerator was turned all the way back, and the chopper practically flew across the ground as it gained instant speed.

The blow meant to kill Kelon missed him by mere inches, the twirling torrents of air left by the blow still tingled on his skin. It had been worth it though, Mælorn was now safe, the Lich King was furious, and Kelon had led him away from the second figure he had seen. Now Kelon could fight on his terms, and he knew that his friends were on their way. He dismounted, then pulled his two swords out. Recently he had only been fighting with his bow, but he could not afford a stray arrow to hit anyone coming up to aid him. Still he was a good swordsman, as a Tauren shaman so long ago had found out the hard way.

"Now that you are properly warmed up," Kelon jeered at the Lich King, "why don't we see if you are all bark or bite."

"Humor is the futile attempt of the imbecile to show intelligence," Arthas replied, his stride bringing him closer to Kelon. "I will enjoy relieving this world of impetuousness!"

The Night Elf hunter and the human Death Knight ruler came at each other with a thunderclap of action. Kelon's two swords twirled and glistened in the sunlight, the Lich King's sword glowed menacingly. The two could not be more different, one was about speed and agility, the other power and heavy armor. Kelon's only chance would be to find the chinks in the Lich King's armor. All the Lich King had to do was cleave Kelon in two, and the battle would be over. The hunter wasn't going to let that happen.

Kelon's right hand sword came straight at Arthas, his left hand sword was already curving upward for his second strike. His opponent brought his left arm gauntlet up to parry the blow, leaving a chink of armor exposed under his arm. That was where Kelon's left hand strike hit. Steel penetrated through the chink, the cloth underneath it, to stab paled skin.

Furiously the Lich King stepped back, then eyes narrowed as he charged the hunter. He swung his sword down hard at the Night Elf, to which the hunter dodged. Then bringing Frostmourne around in a one handed grip, Arthas sliced out to the side. This time Kelon didn't move fast enough, steel slid against chain mail armor. The attack didn't cut through armor, but it did shock Kelon enough that he did another misstep. This time it allowed the Lich King to close the distance. The ruler of Icecrown grabbed Kelon by the throat and lifted him up into the air.

What Arthas was not expecting however was to have Kelon not give up. Even as the Lich King was choking off the hunter's air supply, Kelon's mind was racing. He kicked out, but all his kicks were hitting the armor of Arthas. That wasn't going to work, still he had one more thing to try before the darkness came. Using all his remaining might, he stabbed with his two swords. He aimed one at the face of Arthas' helmet, the other right below it at the neck. The stab to the helm worked, and Arthas howled in pain as he released Kelon.

The Night Elf hunter fell to the ground, wheezing as his lungs tried to regain air. He knew he had to move, but his body was not responding, still too air deprived. Arthas had thrown off his helmet, and a torn bit of flesh now hung down across his face. With all his rage he kicked the prone hunter, sending Kelon flying away. The hunter's fall and trip were cut short by a tree, and a snapping sound that came from his side. Kelon managed to his feet, excruciating pain shot up and down his injured side. Molten metal was being poured into his bones, or at least that is what it felt like. He would finish this fight though, pain or no, the Lich King was going down!

"So hero," Arthas goaded, the flap of skin still hanging down his face, "how does it feel to face death all alone? To know that your insignificant life will be for naught?"

"He's never alone you monster!" came a voice from behind the Lich King, right before a fireball impacted his armor.

Arthas turned to see Sunfire, her robes flowing in the wind. Beside her was Xaon, who growled at the sight of the Lich King. He started toward her when another fireball hit him, then a frostfire bolt. She had learned to take her frost bolt and fireball spells into one, making a super spell that made it harder to defend. The spells hit, causing the Lich King to falter, but not stop. He unleashed a freezing wind attack that sent Sunfire sprawling. She managed to get to her feet again, casting an instant fire blast spell. Arthas smiled, this one had spunk.

"Sorry we are late Kelon," Dranyon said as he and the rest of the Windrunner crew came into view. "Mind if we share in the fun?"

Cammy, Nylak, and the druid Sil were next, and Cammy answered, "Only if you mind sharing with us."

Æsthr just grinned from ear to ear, "Then let's do this! Leeeeroy Jeeeenkins!"

Beside him Æryn shook her head, but charged forth with him. Both groups converged on the Lich King. Æsthr ran straight up to Lich King feinted with his sword, and caught Frostmourne on his shield. With that distraction up, Æryn came up from the side and attacked with her mace and sword on the now exposed right side. Both blows hit their mark, and she had mere milliseconds to move before Arthas counterattacked. However before he could do that, Chenserig attacked him from behind, burying his axe into the back armor of the Lich King. Nylak however brought his own axe in an upward swing, digging into the left side armor of Arthas.

The Lich King was not defeated yet, and they were showing themselves to be a threat to him. A howling blast wave erupted as Arthas cast the spell, throwing the attackers away. For his trouble he caught a druidic wrath spell square in the chest, before he could focus on that one, Cammy the paladin attacked. Her two handed mace was only barley stopped by Frostmourne's block. Dranyon however was standing back, casting spells. It dawned on the Lich King, his enemies were helping each other, Cammy and Dranyon had been healing the others as they attacked. These warriors were tricky indeed.

Sunfire had ran over to Kelon's side, the hunter was heavily leaning on the same tree he had smashed into. Gingerly she put her hands on him, and he raised his head to look at her, a smile plastered across his face. She instantly breathed a sigh of relief he was going to be alright. Xaon was right by his side as usual, and she reached into his pack. There she found his supply of frost weave bandages, immediately she started to wrap his injured ribs. That is when it all went south.

Tired of the fight already, and just a bit fearful, Arthas the Lich King called forth an army of undead. Ghouls, zombies and gargoyles sprang out of the earth and air. They came rushing into the attackers, cutting them off from one another. This gave the Lich King room to breath and he moved away from the fighters. Then he opened up a death gate, allowing more of his Scourge forces to come through. Stepping through gate were fifty Scourge, of which five were Death Knights.

The new arrivals marched towards the combined crews of the Valkerie and the Windrunner. Warriors, shamans, druids, paladins and Death Knights all fought valiantly. Kelon the hunter and Sunfire the mage both saw that they were outnumbered, and didn't have enough room to employ tactics to suppress that. Something had to be done, and Kelon had an idea.

"We need to get to the ship, we can bring its cannons to bear on the Scourge," Kelon said.

This time it was Sunfire's turn to stun him, "Then get to the ship my love, I'll help our friends fend them off till you come back."

Kelon looked at her, saw the fear in her eyes, but also the determination. She was his equal, just as brave, just as courageous. Its why he loved her, and why he always worried about losing her. He also knew that he wouldn't win the argument, and that while they argued his friends would die, so he didn't. Even with his busted ribs, which the frost weave bandages were helping, he sprinted back to his Mekingeer Chopper. When he got to it a bronze drake was just landing, it was Trinza.

"Kelon, Rhonin of Dalaran just advised me that you were in trouble," said Trinza as she morphed into her half-elven form.

"Nothing we can't handle," joked Kelon, that is when he noticed the injured Blood Elf still farther away. "Trinza I need you to get that Elf back to the Valkerie, watch her."

"What about you?" Trinza asked.

Kelon waved her off, "I'm fine, get her to the ship. I'll be right there shortly."

Trinza returned to her dragon shape, flew over to the still unconscious Blood Elf, and flew off with her. Kelon got onto his chopper, turned the engine on and rode towards Mælorn. The Night Elf Death Knight was still a little loopy, but was coherent as Kelon stopped beside him. The hunter made sure that he was on his feet, then got back onto the chopper, Mælorn sitting right behind him. Once again Kelon was speeding across Crystalsong Forest. He found the ships right where he had known they would be. This clearing was the only place besides near Dalaran, that they could have landed at. The floating city above sat poised like a regal monument.

Kelon wished he had time to view and remark on the beauty of the floating Dalaran, but he didn't. Speeding up the side ramp of the Valkerie, he immediately restarted its engines. His chopper was still on the deck where he had stopped it at. Mælorn had followed his instructions and was beginning the lift off for the Windrunner. Trinza reappeared in her half-elven form. In this form she reminded him of the best of both human and Elf beauty. She pushed his chopper into the hold again, then reappeared beside him as the Valkerie lifted off.

Back with the two crews of the airships, the battle was going as well as it could being outnumbered. Already Æryn and Æsthr had taken down six undead each, Sil was on her fourth. Nylak and Chenserig both were on their sixth, having killed five each. Cammy though had been helping Dranyon heal, to keep the warriors up. She knew they couldn't keep this up forever. So it was with dismay when she saw the death gate remain open and more Scourge walk through. This had to stop. Apparently Dranyon had the same idea.

"Lich King! You face me now," Dranyon the shaman said. "At the end of this day one will stand, one will fall!"  
With that the shaman reached for his mace and axe, rushing at the Lich King. It caught the Scourge forces off guard for a moment, divided between protecting their king and annihilating his enemies. Dranyon was a pure force of nature against the Lich King's force of death. His storm strike attack, an attack that charged both his weapons, hit squarely home as both weapons struck the armor of the Lich King. The electrical charge coursed through Arthas, and he replied with a hard swipe from Frostmourne. The two went after one another with a vehemence unknown till that day. Dranyon took a couple of hits, blood flowed from cuts and lacerations. The Lich King's armor was dented, and black coagulated blood seeped out of stabs and from the cut Kelon had given him earlier.

Neither were showing signs of letting up, this would be a fight to the finish. The battle around them was raging in the same manner. Both Dranei warriors, Æsthr and Æryn were bleeding from some lucky hits, Sil in her owlkin form had matted fur and feathers. Nylak and Chenserig, the two Death Knights, were holding up, but their armor was in shambles. Sunfire was still standing but barely. She had been spell casting with such a ferocity it was sapping her strength faster than she could recollect it, but she did not stop. They were in a bad way, and each was looking for an avenue of escape, Sunfire was hoping against hope Kelon would arrive soon.

Explosions rocked the landscape as cannon fired rained down from the sky. All the fighters looked up to the Valkerie swooping in from the sky, its propellers driving it forward like the mythical warrior it was named after. The forward cannons were belching flame and iron cannonballs. The ship turned and its left side drooped as Kelon masterfully worked the propeller controls keeping the ship up. With the deck and the cannons now pointed at an angle, Trinza followed his command to open up a full broadside. Ghouls, zombies flew up into the air as the shots hit the ground them. Gargoyles were blown apart, their remains falling to the ground with a thud.

While the Valkerie pounded away at the Scourge, the Windrunner came in behind it. Mælorn guided the ship right over his friends. Throwing down the rope ladder they used in emergencies, the Night Elf then ran below deck. Finding Dranyon's cabin, he rushed into the shaman's storage area. There he found what he was looking for, two boxes of saronite bombs. The shaman was a very good engineer, and due to the state of war with the Lich King, had been stockpiling explosives. Rushing back to the deck, Mælorn saw his crew climbing up the ladder. The Scourge were trying to get to them, the Night Elf Death Knight was not going to allow that to happen. He dumped one whole box on the undead.

Like little rain droplets the bombs dropped, and exploded on ghouls, zombies, and the ground. Destruction spread among their ranks, it gave the warriors enough time to climb up the rope ladder. The Valkerie meanwhile had stopped its barrage enough to allow its own crew to climb up. The only ones left on the ground were Dranyon and Cammy.

Dranyon saw his people leaving, knew it was time to finish this. The Lich King was not going along with that plan, he was still coming strong. His strength was unabated, but Dranyon's was. Now that his family was out of danger, he was losing energy. Soon he wouldn't be able to lift his weapons, hopefully he wouldn't have to worry about that for long. Taking a charge from his belt, it was a goblin sapper charge, he once more rushed over to the Lich King. Instead of attacking, he grabbed the arms of the Arthas, holding them to the side as the charge exploded.

Dranyon had armed the charge as he had gone after Arthas, felt the warm cocoon of Cammy's Hand of Protection spell. When the charge exploded, it sent the Lich King, the Scourge around him, and Dranyon flying. Because of Cammy's protection spell, most of the damage was blocked. The shaman would be sore in the morning though, that was for sure. As for the Lich King, for what seemed to be the first time since the Northrend Expeditions started, looked hurt. His armor was destroyed, his face was blackened and burned, and Frostmourne for the briefest of moments was not in his grasp.

Cammy was right over Dranyon, daring any of the Scourge to come near the shaman. Already Arthas as attempting to get back up, but was having trouble doing so. Dranyon was still senseless, but at least he was still breathing. A Scourge zombie came close and Cammy's mace ended its existence. She pulled the shaman up, helping him back onto his hoofed feet. He still leaned heavily on her, not too sure back on his own feet. They had taken too long though, the Scourge weren't coming any sooner, but they had encircled the two.

"That was a delightful trick shaman," the Lich King growled, "now you will be my servants."

"Not today your highness," came the voice of Kelon.

He swooped in on Trinza's back, she was flying him straight into battle. On the hunter's back was his quiver of poisoned arrows. One of those arrows was knocked in his bow, and ready to fire. The hunter took careful aim, waiting till the last second and sent the arrow flying. Like a true hawk, the missile glided through the air. It found its mark, a shot even Kelon was proud of. Arthas howled in pain, in his right eye was an arrow, and he could not pull it out.

Kelon turned Trinza around, swooping down to pick up Dranyon and Cammy. The bronze drake picked both up in her front claws on the first go. Then she flew up to the two airships, dropping Cammy on the Valkerie and Dranyon on the Windrunner. A primal scream echoed through forest. Arthas had dislodged the arrow. Kelon was still too concerned to getting his people out to worry about the Lich King. Trinza hovered above his airship, allowing him to slip off and onto the deck. Only then did he look back to see Arthas, the Lich King swoon on his feet and fall. The Scourge around him started to carry their fallen king back to Icecrown. All the Scourge began to shrink back away, back to their frozen fortress.

The two airships too began their retreat, heading to the floating city of Dalaran. As the Scourge disappeared, Kelon felt all of his strength drain, and fell to the deck. Cammy took over the helm from Sunfire as she rushed over to the hunter. Even dog tired he gave her the goofiest smile. She shouldered his weight, being helped by Nylak as they drug the Night Elf down to his cabin. Trinza was back in her Half-Elven form, and was standing vigil over the Blood Elf in the medical bay. The bronze drake didn't trust her yet, and she was going to watch the Elf.

Cammy and Dranyon began the administering to the wounded members of their crew. Æryn had given the controls of the Windrunner over to Æsthr as she went down to help her brother. Chenresig seemed to be fine, but Mælorn was still in great amount of pain. Back on the Valkerie, Kelon was being treated by Cammy. His frost weave bandages had already partially healed his broken ribs from earlier, now her Light powered healing spells finished the job. He was still sore, nothing could be done for that, but he was whole. Then looking at the ragged paladin he ordered her to heal herself and get some rest.

The hunter went down to the medical bay, where he looked over the Blood Elf rogue. He bandaged her back up, changing the filthy ones from the fight. The wound had quit bleeding, and Sil's healing spells had closed it. The infection still remained from the Lich King's blade. Frostmourne corrupted and killed all it made contact with, and even with her skin reforming the grayed dead area was still present. It was just waiting for a chance to spread. Kelon looked over at Sill, she was exhausted, so he had her too go rest.

Back on the bridge of the Valkerie, Sunfire brought the air ship parallel to the Windrunner. Both airships sailed the wind towards Dalaran, there they would find help and supplies. The days events replayed in her mind, it could have been much worse. Yet again she was amazed by her new friends. If it hadn't been for the crew of the Windrunner, and Kelon's own amazing will, the fight would have been deadly to her little family. Sil, Cammy, Nylak and when Colyn was around, weren't related to her by blood, but they were her family now. Dranyon had been part of that little family, even after he disappeared. Now that he had been returned, he had brought his family back with him. His sister, her fiance, their Dwarf friend and Mælorn felt like extended family now to her.

The mage looked over at the Dranei warrior, Æsthr piloting his air ship into berth around Dalaran. Both airships took up positions around the Sewer exits of the flying city. The only place in the floating urban complex that the two airships could safely dock and bring on supplies. It was not the best place to go for smells, the sewers were filthy and disgusting like any other. Still the people of Dalaran had adapted to the airships, a wooden pier had been built into the sides of the city. It made it easier now for the Valkerie and the Windrunner to dock.

With the two airships docked in, their respective crews disembarked for reloading. Trinza remained on the Valkerie to watch over the Blood Elf. Mælorn joined her, worried about Veronya. The dragon watched with a watchful stare, but said nothing to the Night Elf Death Knight. Veronya was looking better, her breathing more regular than it had been after being stabbed. She hadn't woken up yet, but Mælorn didn't mind, just as long as she got better. So he continued with his vigil.

Sunfire and Kelon were talking with Rhonin, the mage lord of Dalaran. Beside the human mage stood his wife Vereesa Windrunner. She was a High Elf, the original race the Blood Elves had been before they had started to feasting on Demonic Energy. Her blue glowing eyes were soft, but one got the impression they could be hard as stone when you crossed her. Rhonin had a similar feel, and his red hair was just a tad lighter than Sunfire's. Standing in front of this human, it would seem that he had the power on par with Khadgar. The old apprentice of Medivh brought back good memories to Kelon, he had run into the mage in Shattrath City, in Outland.

"So you tell us that you actually wounded the Lich King?" asked Vereesa in her melodic voice.

Kelon nodded, "The combination of our two groups, I was able to injure him with an arrow to his right eye."

"That shot was one in a million," Rhonin said quietly, "how sure are you that he is hurt?"

"He was drug back to Icecrown by his Scourge," Sunfire answered for Kelon, "he didn't leave the battle under his own power."

Both mage and ranger exchanged glances before Rhonin spoke again, "That is amazing! Do you think that the wound may prove fatal?"

Kelon shook his head, "That would be too easy an end for one such as him. No, he is down and hurt, but that'll make him more dangerous. I fear all we have done is buy some time, and then more pain."

Veressa approached the Night Elf hunter, and bowed, "That is more than we had before, I will go tell our Argent Crusade people so we can capitalize on this event. As for you Kelon the Hunter, you have my deepest thanks and respect."

Rhonin placed a hand on Kelon's shoulder, "Mine as well, you and your crews are welcome to rest here and our resources are at our disposal."

"If you don't mind, my druid friend and I would like to take a look at your library," Sunfire related.

Rhonin gave her the mischievous grin that had earned him the ire of his teachers early in his career, "I'll let Alfred Coppersworth know then, he is our caretaker. He'll show you around and you'll be given access to anything you need."

"Thank you Lord Rhonin," Sunfire said, then she left to grab Sil.

Kelon left the Violet Citadel and began to wander around Dalaran. It was a magnificent city of splendor. High gleaming towers and spires sprung up like flowers in spring. The stonework polished so that it reflected the sunlight, filling the city up like it was beset with stars day and night. The roads in the city were built smooth and elegant, as if they were formed with the city as it was created. Shops dotted all along the circular street, inside vast wonders were for sale. Everything from magic spells, potions, elixirs and as more recent concerns pervaded, articles of war.

Stopping in a recently added chain mail store, Kelon looked over the latest armor being made in Azeroth. The most recent set made for the gladiators fighting in the arenas. It was made for increased protection, while not skimping on the fighter's movement. Kelon as a leatherworker, could craft some chain mail armor when necessary, and appraised the work with a knowing eye. It was a fine piece of work, a master craftsman definitely worked on this set.

Back on the Valkerie, Trinza had cast an invisibility spell on herself. She was giving the Night Elf Death Knight and the Blood Elf rogue some space. She would be within ear and eye shot of the medical bay, but they couldn't see her. This would give the two a bit of privacy, while placating the dragon's need for vigilance. Let them have their peace, she would have hers.

Mælorn sat holding Veronya's hand, so small and warm. The Death Knight knew those hands were deadly with a garrotte or dagger in them. Now though they lay motionless, as Veronya was still recovering. Mælorn cursed his own actions, if only he hadn't gone after the Lich King. Now along with the agonizing pain he felt from his own wounds, a deep and unabated self loathing was creeping in. He could not forgive himself for her current state. Before the self loathing could take effect, the Blood Elf breathed in deeply and opened her eyes.

The first thing she did was scream as memories came flooding back. She reached for her shoulder where Arthas had stabbed her, and felt the wound there. It hurt like a billion fires when she ran her fingertips across it. She noticed that her wound was bandaged up, and she was out of her leather armor, in its places was a cloth tunic and britches. She almost started when a purple skinned hand touched her, till she saw the green raven styled hair of Mælorn. Then she instantly embraced him, even as her shoulder exploded in pain.

"Mæl," Veronya asked on edge, "where are we?"

Still holding on to her, the Night Elf answered, "On Kelon's ship, the Valkerie. He and his people found us and brought you here." Then adding in as she saw her look of alarm, "You'll be safe here. We need to get you better."

"I'm Horde, Mælorn!" Veronya exclaimed, like the Death Knight could forget. "After the Wrathgate he's more likely to kill me than help me."

Mælorn sighed, he hated what he was saying, he really didn't like Kelon, "The hunter is too much of a goody two shoes. He won't harm you, and I will make sure you are released."

"Where are my weapons and armor?" the rogue asked next, taking stock of her situation.

"You're armor was damaged," answered Trinza as she came back into the medical bay, leaving her invisibility spell at the door. "The captain asked for me to make you comfortable. As for your weapons, we only found twisted pieces of metal by you."

"Let me go sister," Veronya commented on the apparent lineage of Trinza, "before I am made a pawn in this war between Ally and Horde."

Yet Trinza instead of compassionately replying, replied with venom, "So this is how the once mighty Elves repay their host's hospitality. You insult the captain and his crew."

"Trin-" began Mælorn, but he was interrupted by the Half Elf form of the bronze Dragon.

"No Mælorn! She needs to learn manners, Kelon is a decent and honorable being." Then as cool and firm as she could muster, Trinza left one final statement before she left the bay, "If she needs anything, let me know. I will let the captain know she is awake."

As the bronze Dragon stomped off, Veronya only looked shocked at Mælorn as he explained, "She is one of the Bronze Dragonflight, Kelon rescued her in the Caverns of Time. She has since pledged a life debt to him."

"Well then I totally boned that one up," Veronya felt like doing a face palm to herself.

Mælorn just chuckled, "Don't worry V, now you know how I feel around that hunter. Except its all the time."

The two Elves, one of Blood and one of Night, continued to chat. Sunfire and Sil continued their exploration of the Dalaran archives. Kelon was making his way back to the ship, while Cammy was talking with the engineers. The human paladin was trading for some new schematics. Nylak was busy loading on the supplies when a cloaked figured boarded the Valkerie, Colyn the ranger had returned. The crew of the Windrunner was finishing loading the last of their supplies into the ship. Soon they would all gather to plan, but for the moment normalcy of a task was a welcome relief.

Kelon returned to his ship, seeing the cloaked figure of Colyn waiting by the helm. The High Elf ranger was at peace and relaxed, something that Kelon thought fit him. They had been traveling together for as long as he had known Dranyon, and being woodsmen, both had an understanding. Nature was their arena, the terrain their stage, the living plants and animals their support cast. Hunter and Ranger would trade information, practices and knowledge. Yet it was not just their friendship that made Colyn stay, no that was Sil.

The druid was his love through and through. She had been the one to convince him that the world needed him back, he had been convinced to stay at his cabin for the rest of his days. A member of a dying race, High Elves were few. Those that had survived the destruction of the Sunwell, had either become Blood Elves or reverted to a mana draining parasite. Those that had been able to fend off the hunger, and remained High Elves, now were a people without purpose or a home. These people were his purpose and home now, he left from time to time, but always ended back up here with them. He always came back to her, to his love, Sil.

"You have a Blood Elf on board," Colyn said. "Do you ever turn away a stray?"

Kelon came up to the High Elf ranger and gave him a friendly tap on the shoulder, "If I did that, then where would you go?"

The joke made the ranger laugh, "I suppose you'll want to talk with her, if ya need any help I'll be up here being bored."

"She's only a rogue, master of shadows and underhandedness," Kelon replied, "I'll just keep a really, really bright light on her."

The hunter went below deck, stopping by his cabin to retrieve some leather, heavy duty thread, and the rogue's battered and destroyed armor. Then he went to the medical bay where Mælorn and Veronya were talking in hushed tones. Both looked up with surprise as he introduced himself with a not so subtle cough. Mælorn stood up and backed away, but still in front of Veronya. Kelon ignored it and sat at a table right across from the rogue. It was a station that Sil used when making her potions and elixirs, but it would serve his purpose for the moment.

Kelon began looking at the tattered remains of armor in front of him. He began measuring, then once he had gotten the dimensions began to cut and sew leather together. His expert fingers manipulated the materials as if he were forming their shape with his imagination. The pieces came together, becoming instead of pieces, something whole. The hunter's mind was on the present, he was aware of the silence that had descended. His main focus was on his work, something to help his mind think better.

"Are you going to ask me anything?" Veronya inquired.

Kelon's only response was pure him, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"I won't betray the Horde," the rogue was adament in her refusal.

"I don't want to know anything about the Horde," Kelon was still absorbed in his work, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better thank you," next up was the question that Veronya wanted to get out of the way, "How long are you going to hold me prisoner?"

"You are not a prisoner," answered Kelon, no emotion was in his voice. "However if you would stay till you are healed at least. I have two friends scouring Dalaran's library right now for a cure to your wound."

"Why?"

Kelon turned, one part of his project finished, "Because you were in need."

The hunter returned to his work. Moments flew by as he worked on the next part, aware that the rogue was still staring at him. He had wanted to repair her gear, but after looking at it he could not. It had served its purpose though, taking hits for her so that her own skin was safe. That meant his thought to grab the leather stacks from his cabin had been right. Already he had crafted a new set of leather armor pants and tunic. It was the heavy duty stuff made from the hides of creatures in Northrend. Once he was done, just the leather alone would make it ten times more protective than her earlier set. After reinforcing it with his own armor kits, she would be even harder to kill.

Kelon took a look around Sil's workshop, till he found the dark navy dye that the druid had made. He had requested it from her, but she hadn't given it to him yet. That was alright, both of them had been busy of late. Sill had been running between Zul'drak and Gundrak, helping the trolls of that area retake their ancient altars. Kelon, Sunfire and Cammy had been in Stormpeaks and Icecrown preparing for the invasion of Icecrown Citadel.

Finally finished he turned to the rogue. Veronya still eyed him warily. Walking over to her, he handed her the folded articles of leather clothing. Right into her lap he placed them, then pulled the curtain around the bed. He waited, as he shooed Mælorn back, to give the lady some privacy. The other Night Elf looked on longingly, but complied himself to be moved to the door of the medical bay.

Veronya for her part looked over the armor, felt its smooth but tough layering. As she put it on, it was just close enough for her to move and not have it rub against her skin. Yet it wasn't so tight that she could not put the armor on, instead it was as if the armor had been crafted to fit her like a second skin. Apparently the Night Elf hunter wasn't just a good fighter. She moved around in the new set of armor, it felt good. The armor kits were strategically placed where she may be hit during a fight, they felt snug and secure. Despite herself she found herself in awe.

The new armor made Veronya feel protected and powerful, she knew it was silly. It could not be helped though, nor could the look that Mælorn gave her as she swept back the curtain. His eyes swept over the dark navy armor that now covered her from shoulder to foot. Only her head and hair were left exposed, the hunter had provided her with all the rest. Boots, gloves, pants, a tunic and shoulder guards were all there, and made her look like the femme fatale she was. Beautiful and deadly, Mælorn could not help but look at her with both awe and entrancement.

"Glad to see you like it, miss," Kelon said softly.

Veronya looked at the Night Elf with both sadness and unsuredness, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now get some rest," Kelon continued. "The others will be here later."

Æryn was at the anvil, hammering at the red hot metal in front of her. The sound of metal against metal resounded around the blacksmith's shop. The movement was comforting, relaxing, despite the noise. To the opposite side of the shop, Æsthr was hammering a sheet of metal. Both of the Dranei were master blacksmiths and found solace in their craft. Dranyon had his engineering, but these two had their smithing.

They both were killing time till Kelon came to see them. The hunter would more than likely want to discuss another avenue of attack, and then there was that Blood Elf they had picked up. Mælorn had been frantic to get over to her, this made the female warrior chuckle to herself. The brooding and moody Death Knight had fallen for of all things the enemy! Even if he didn't realize it yet, Æryn wasn't sure she wanted to find out how this was going to end for them. Starcrossed lovers rarely had an easy time, and it was usually fatal.

Her musings were cut short as a ghostly wolf walked into the blacksmith shop. As it entered, the wolf shape began to change. It morphed into the Dranei shape familiar to both blacksmiths. Dranyon the shaman walked with his slow yet purposeful gait. He greeted his sister and her fiance. Æryn and Æsthr checked the last bit of their work they had started. They had finished the basics, now all that was left to polish the new works, and bring the remaining pieces that would make them whole. Æsthr had made a scythe blade, one that could easily harvest crops or slay an attacker. Æryn had made a hooked blade connected to a chain, it would triple as a tilling instrument, climbing tool, and weapon.

It was a sad but necessary thing, the land here was dangerous, and not just from the Lich King. There were dire wolves, worgs, yeti, and crazed trolls that any of the settlers could run into. The two Dranei made tools and weapons for these innocents who only wanted to live in peace. Dranyon had shown a vast number of settlers how to make bows, arrows and shots. As for the Blunderbusses and muskets, he made those himself and sold them for just the cost of materials. Some of the settlers had asked him to make one handed versions of his blunderbusses, but results were mixed in the engineer's eyes. The customers loved them, but Dranyon was looking for something better.

That is where his newest idea had come from. While his family were finishing up with their work, the Dranei engineer was scratching away with a stylus on paper. The figure coming out was a metal tube covered with wood, towards the top is a single bladelike metal piece. The wooden handle towards the bottom, had a hidden trigger. There was also a twist to the handle, this would trigger the blade. As Dranyon looked over the plans, it was a good tool. With a twist a person could make the blade pop up and use it as a weapon or tool, where as the bottom trigger would make the device fire shot out of it. Then thinking some more, he also drew up a smaller version, one that could be used in a single hand, but also would have less reach. He decided it would be called a bladeshot and knifeshot.

"Nice work Bro, what is it?" asked Æryn.

Dranyon was still bringing his mind away from creation as he answered, "It's a device that should allow a settler the ability to defend themselves without having to carry multiple weapons. They can shoot something and just as quickly switch to a melee spear like weapon."

"Wow," Æsthr looked over the schematics, "you do realize you're turning our settlers into one man soldiers right?"

"Women too," Æryn corrected.

Dranyon smirked as Æsthr back pedaled, and instead of letting the poor guy flounder, he continued, "Yes, unfortunately one has to be in this unforgiving land. Still this should be a benefit…and hopefully not a curse."

"Broski," Æsthr said, finally after Æryn's glare was away, "Around here too many people have too much to worry about than just surviving. They are going to hail you as a hero just for this alone."

"Alright you two," Æryn said, "we should get going and see what Kelon wanted."

All three Dranei walked out of the blacksmith shop. Dranyon's schematics were rolled and put into a tube in his toolbox. The toolbox rarely left the Windrunner unless it was docked. The winding streets of Dalaran were filled with adventurers, mages who lived in the city and their servants. Horses, Elekks, Sabercats, Rams and Gnomish Mechanostriders all moved about the cramped streets. Throughout these mounts and their rides, the three dodged, ducked and sometimes exchanged rude signals. They made it however to the entrance to the sewers. Once again Æryn thought of the awful smells that assaulted her nose anytime she came down here. Why had nobody found another place for the Windrunner to dock at? Then looking back over the floating city, she had to admit that there was not many other places in the cramped space for it to moor.

Managing to get through the worst of it, the Dranei made it to the berths for Windrunner and Valkerie. Waiting on them was the crew of the Valkerie and Mælorn. As for the Windrunner, its crew showed up en masse after the arrival of Æsthr and Æryn with Dranyon. The two groups faced each other, waiting for the meeting to start. Kelon, Sunfire, and Sill walked forward to the three Dranei, letting the others relax.

An hour passed as the six went over the events of the day, and what they could mean. The other main reason, was Kelon's wish to cure the Blood Elf of her diseased wound. His arguments of being able to treat any wound caused by the Lich King or his Scourge was a good one, however there was resistance from his own crew, much less that of the Windrunner. What they wanted was to follow up on the successful attack on Arthas, they wanted to assault Icecrown Citadel immediately.

"We need more information on healing those that are affected by the Scourge," Kelon argued, "than we need more destruction. What good will it do to kill the Lich King, if he can only contaminate more of our people."

"Once he is dead, we can just mop up the rest of infected, better to lose some than all of our people," argued Tenzin, one of the Windrunner crew.

"Not that I agree with that," countered Nylak, one of Kelon's crew, "but with him near death, this may be the only chance we get at victory against the Lich King. I hate to lose our humanity against him, but he is a pertinent threat."

"Oh yes, let the Death Knight lecture us on humanity," said Ambrelynn, a human paladin that had recently joined with the Ronin.

Dranyon gave her a severe look, warning her off, "Nylak and Kelon are right. We can't lose what makes us different from the Lich King."

Æsthr jumped in, "We living are about one another, we form bonds, friendships, and love. War against the forces of darkness must make us hard, but I will not have any talk about the many against the few."

Æryn cleared her throat, prompting silence, "I have fought against the Burning Legion and darkness for as long as I can remember. I have lost friends and family, and recently one was brought back to me. The return of my brother reminded me that miracles do happen, and that we have to fight for them. If you want to logic out the losses we may incur, then it will be us that are lost, not innocents!"

Kelon nodded, "We have been trained to fight, it is the reason we are here. It is certainly not for the weather. We can't stand idly and let any living being suffer when we can stop it, no matter what faction they are with."

"Are we done yet?" Chenresig said, his Death Knight eyes glowing their soft blue. "It is all but decided we are going to help the elf, so what is the plan?"

Sil took it from here, "According to the library, there is an elixir that could be made that should drive out any unnatural ailment from a body. We have all the necessary ingredients save one. We need the blood of an ancient or undying race."

"Great!" Tenzin cheered, "Night Elves give it up, c'mon roll up those sleeves and give some blood for the durned elf."

Kelon glared at the warrior, "We are no longer immortal. The World Tree was destroyed and with it our long life span."

"Then what is that big thing off of Ashenvale," Tenzin shot back.

Kelon so much wanted to throttle the warrior, "An arch druid's attempt to redo that immortality."

"Ten," Æsthr said, "why don't you go check on the Windrunner, something tells me we are going to be leaving out soon."

Tenzin huffed as he went to get the airship ready for launch, allowing Sil to finish, "After talking with Kelon, we may have an option. According to him, Loken is one of the original over watchers left by the Titans. If this is the case, he would have undying and immortal blood."

"So then it is off to Ulduar then," Dranyon interjected. "Adventurers are saying he is holed up in the Halls of Lightning."

Kelon nodded, "That's correct. I've assisted the Earthen in that area in reclaiming most of their taken lands, and would welcome our help in Ulduar."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Æryn asked as she stood up and dusted off.

Æsthr smiled and exclaimed, "Time to bring the pain!"

As the two groups walked off, Æryn pulled Kelon of to the side, "Not that I mind fighting, just tell me we are not heading off on a suicide mission to save a Horde that may kill us."

"I don't believe in no win scenarios," Replied the hunter, "I do however have quite a few tricks up my sleeve, so no worries."

As Kelon walked off the lone Dranei warrior mutter, "No worries he says. That's the same thing they said when we were on the Exodar." She sighed, "Guess you can't crash into a planet more than once."

The two crews headed to their ships, preparations started immediately to launch them into the air again. Fully restocked, they were loaded for bear. Engines whirred and hummed, and moorings were released, letting the ships float away from the dock. The crews sped across both ships with purpose and duty, Kelon at the helm of the Valkerie and Æryn at the helm of Windrunner set a course to the Stormpeaks. As the ships began to slowly drift away from Dalaran, they did not realize one of their own was missing.

Marching down Dalaran's busy street, Mælorn was looking for his own way to the Stormpeaks. It wasn't that he mistrusted his allies, but they were going to be moving slowly. Veronya was in trouble and he and she didn't have time to play it safe. The oncoming Orc on the Mechanohog, the Horde version of the Mekingeer Chopper, was his ticket. As the Orc rode forward, Mælorn used his frozen grasp, the rider of the Mechanohog didn't get pulled as was ejected off the vehicle. The Orc stood up to lay low the attacker, but the Night Elf Death Knight was already on the bike and racing towards the exit.

The control crystal that led to the Violet camp below Dalaran was usually staffed by a mage or their apprentice. Most of the time it was a job of telling new arrivals how to use the crystal to teleport down to the ground. So it wasn't the most terribly exciting job, nor one that every mage relished. The real challenge was the camp below, that is were any attack would come, and so it was guarded as such. That would explain as a the mechanohog sped into the small enclosed area, that the guard for the crystal was too shocked to fling a spell. Mælorn flew right by the guard, making sure to miss, and he operated the crystal. A beam of light transported mechanohog and rider down to the ground level just as the mages and guards of Dalaran were catching up to him. The mages below believed it to be just another jaunt, and were taken complete back as the mechanohog sped off spewing dirt and grass behind it. Nor were they ready for their brethren to port down mad as hell as they saw the vehicle and its rider speeding away.

Mælorn hated leaving Veronya behind, but he was right, Kelon was too much of a goody two shoes to harm her. His crew on the Valkerie would follow his orders, they were loyal to him. Something Mælorn still didn't understand. Yet for the moment she would be safe, and the idiotically self righteous hunter had even convinced Æryn and Æsthr to risk their necks for her. The Death Knight appreciated it, yet he had more respect for the two Dranei. He would kill Loken himself, it was his responsibility to save Veronya. He had been responsible for her condition, or at least he felt he was. If anyone as going to save her, it was going to be him.

These thoughts poured through Mælorn's mind as he crossed from the Crystalsong Forest to the area known as the Stormpeaks. The first stop after coming into the Stormpeaks was a small Goblin settlement named K3. Much to the credit of the Goblins, or because of all the adventurers that had come through, they did not flinch as the Death Knight dismounted off the mechanohog. He walked over to a female Goblin, the other backed up around her, weapons pulled.

"I need transportation to Ulduar," Mælorn growled.

The little female Goblin smiled, small at first, but growing till it was impossibly large against her small face, "Sure honey, we need a test subject for our new rocket." Then as if thinking about it, "Oh and make sure to sign the waivers."

The waivers turned out to be a single piece of paper with two sentences on it. Mælorn didn't read them, he just signed using the outstretched quill he was given. All the Goblins seemed to perk up, and they led him to a red pained rocket. The metal tube was just wide enough to have the Night Elf sit on it, albeit uncomfortably. As he sat on the rocket, the female Goblin from before let out a squeal of glee as she lit the fuse running down to the snow below.

At first the seconds seem to fly by slowly, and the Death Knight considered turning around and strangling the little Goblin. However just as he was about to turn and make good on the idea, the rocket propelled itself violently forward. Flying straight up, and then corkscrewing around, Mælorn found himself instantly disoriented as horizon, land and air seemed to trade places three times in one breath. As they traded places twelve times in the next breath, he was hopelessly in the throes of vertigo.

Three more times the rocket shot up, corkscrewed, the barrel rolled, before it shot forward once more. As the Night Elf Death Knight got his bearings back, he looked down just to see a deep chasm passing below him. In front was the massive Titan complex of Ulduar. The ice and air of the mountains caused his breath to show in white whispy clouds, and as he saw the two ships in front of him he could not help but letting out a surprised gasp.

The Windrunner and the Valkerie were preparing to land as the rocket carrying Mælorn crashed into the snow and ice, sending the white power and clear solids into the air. They had made it before him, Mælorn could not believe it, but they had. The Night Elf had barely dusted himself off as four figures were running up to him.

"You know," Kelon joked, "there are easier ways of getting here."

Mælorn just glared at him as Dranyon, Æsthr and Æryn came up, of which they did not look to pleased at all. As he listened to the three Dranei read him the riot act, Mælorn realized that maybe the commandeering of the mechanohog had not been the wisest course of action. The look Æryn gave him reinforced it, she looked like she wanted to smack him up the side of the head with her mace. The way Dranyon was standing off to the side, Mælorn concluded that might be what she was indeed thinking.

"Well now that you are here," Dranyon said, trying to redirect where this conversation was going, "why don't we get to the business of handing Loken the business end of our weapons."

"Cammy," Kelon said, "go with them, Æryn and Æsthr, this is your show. We'll provide the cover in case anything comes your way."

"Thanks Kel," Dranyon said. "Chenresig, Tenzin help the Valkerie out. Mælorn, you're with us."

"Team, let's move out," Æsthr said as the Death Knight and paladin joined them.

Five adventurers walked up the massive steps leading up to the Halls of Lightning. Into the depths they walked in, from the inside burning coal and ionized ozone hung in the air. Heat wafted up and washed over the heroes like an uncomfortable fever that would not leave. The banging of metal thundered across the massive room coming up and boomed as the sound waves resounded off the straight walls of the hall.

Cammy brought her two handed mace up, ready to strike. Mælorn held his two swords, ready to slice and stab anything that moved, where as Dranyon had his mace and shield on his back. His usual axe and mace combo were still strapped to his sides, but would not be used. His job this time around was to keep everyone up and healed as they fought. Ærsthr and Æryn led the way, one with sword and shield the other holding two two handed weapons as if they were lighter one handers. They were ready for what was about to be thrown at them. As they neared the first set of Iron Dwarves that guarded the Halls, they would never know the chaos forming outside.

As Chenresig, Tenzin and Kelon were securing the parked airships, they kept a tentative eye on the entrance to the Halls of Lightning. Not a one of them would rather be anywhere else but besides their friends in there. However someone had to watch their backs, and that included making sure that they had an exit in case things became hot. It was Chenresig and Kelon that spotted the doors to the Hall of Stone opening first. Tenzin joined them just in the instant to see Vrykul, Iron Dwarves and all assorted nasties pour out.

"Well," Chenresig joked, "Did you order take out?"

Kelon smiled despite the mass of angry beings coming at them, "I ordered the fun platter. Let's hope I don't have to complain to management."

Hunter and Dwarf Death Knight ran forward, while Tenzin called down for the rest of the crew of the Windrunner. Kelon's first two shots took down one Vrykul and one Iron Darf. Chenresig pulled another Iron Dwarf to him, then split the unfortunate's head in two. As the gore fell to the ground, another Dwarf ran up, only to have the axe head buried deep into its chest. A Vrykul managed to get his weapon raised for a death strike on the smaller Dwarf, though he would never get to launch it. An arrow struck straight into the heart, stopping the Vrykul in its tracks. Chenresig wisely stepped back as another Vrykul lunged at him, this one catching an arrow to the eye.

The Dwarf looked over at the Night Elf hunter, "Good shooting, now let me show you how to really fight!"

The Dwarf Death Knight launched himself onto the nearest Vrykul, cleaving the spine with a well placed thrust. Before the groaning being could fall complete, Chenresig jumped off and brought his axe own on a new target. Meanwhile arrows continued to fly, taking out more and more, yet they still kept coming. Kelon didn't look off, didn't turn to see if anyone was coming. He had faith in his companions, and it was a faith earned from many a battle. They had fought alongside him, and had never let him down, ever.

A fireball and a wrath spell slammed into two more of the oncoming mob, along with more arrows following suit. Kelon knew that Sunfire, Sil and Colyn had joined the fray. Then he saw the spikey hair of Nylak as the human Death Knight joined Chenresig at the front. Kelon could hear the battle cry Nylak let out as he slammed his own two handed axe into the nearest Vrykul. The hunter mused that had Nylak been a Vrykul, his parents would have been proud of the lung capacity of their offspring, as it is, coming from a human form it was frightening.

Inside the Halls of Lightning, Æsthr and Æryn were standing over the remains of the first group of Iron Dwarves. Already Cammy and Mælorn were sizing up the next group. Æsthr waited patiently, the main Vrykul here, the boss, was a general that was literally electric. As he passed his followers, they would infuse him with the element of lightning. As they did so, it also left a few of them charged as well, the heroes had learned that the hard way attacking the first group. Æryn had found that the jolt they all had shared was far from pleasant. Luckily Dranyon was better than just any average healer, even if he did prefer to fight more, he had kept the group up.

With the lesson learned Æsthr wasn't taking any chances. Just as the charge left the next group, he charged forward. Æryn was next, followed by Cammy and Mælorn. The female Dranei was impressed by the human paladin, though a warrior of the Light, she was also fierce. Rennie, a new recruit to Ronin, was just like this paladin. It almost made Æryn regret that she never learned the holy warrior path, almost. This time the attack had been clean, and Dranyon was back to looking bored. As long as he was bored, the team was doing a good job.

Following the same strategy, the rest of the groups of Iron Dwarves fell, and all that was left was the Vrykul boss. They waited for the charge from the last group to wear off, then they broke their targets. The Vrykul was followed by two Iron Dwarves, Cammy, Mælorn, and Æryn would attack them first, then come back to assist Æsthr with the Vrykul. Dranyon's only worry was keeping the attackers and Æsthr alive for the whole plan to work.

The charge fell off the Vrykul, and then the warriors charged in. The attacking part of the team fell upon the Vrykul's escorts. It was like clockwork, a cohesion that most had to work on for years. Adventurers had traveled long roads and years to achieve what these five had during the fight. That of course did not preclude self interest, and that almost doomed the heroes.

While Æryn and Cammy were finishing off one of the Iron Dwarves, Mælorn began to run after the second one. So impatient was he to get the plan moving along that he neglected the cohesion that had been working so well. When he used his frozen grasp to pull the other Iron Dwarf over, he didn't realize it would send the enemy torpedoing into Æsthr. The Dranei warrior fell back as the Dwarf slammed into him, allowing the Vrykul a chance to attack the others.

The first target was the Night Elf Death Knight, who received a boot straight into his guts. Despite his condition, the pain made Mælorn wish for a second death. One the Vrykul nearly gave him, it was only Æryn's timely arrival that kept it from happening. The female Dranei pushed the Night Elf out of the way, allowing the Vrykul's weapon to slam against the floor harmlessly. Cammy was next, bringing her two handed mace into the back of the Vrykul's knee. Her target fell backwards and landed with a loud thud, causing the floor to shake. That only left the one remaining Iron Dwarf, and he quickly fell as the warrior and paladin pounced on him.

Dranyon was casting spell after spell, chain heals were hitting both Æsthr and Mælorn. Æryn could tell he was doing fine, but there was going to be some serious problems when he stopped casting, and she was pretty sure a certain Death Knight was going to find out about Shaman Anger. That is if that certain Death Knight survived the chewing out he was going to get from her.

One good thing was that now since the Vrykul was on the ground, when the heroes commenced their attack again, it was easier to hit him. The five quickly finished him off, and the Vrykul sighed one last breath before passing away. The battle over, at least for now, the heroes climbed down. The two Dranei warriors glared at the Night Elf Death Knight, while Dranyon sat drinking some water to regain some of his mana strength.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" shouted Æryn. "You nearly got us killed!"

Before Mælorn could answer Cammy jumped in, "You have got to work with the team. I know you think Kel and us are slow and what not, but we do things for a reason."

Æryn continued, "We all know that you are worried about that Elf, but that's my fiance over there. If he dies because you pulled another stupid stunt, I'm coming for your ass."

Dranyon and Æsthr just looked at the scene, flabbergasted and not knowing how to add anything else to that. Then they both laughed, hoping the ladies did not hear their chuckles. Æsthr helped Dranyon to his feet, and the two marched over to the scene, trying to suppress smirks as they saw Mælorn looking for the nearest hole to hide in.

As the two women left the Night Elf alone, Dranyon said, "I trust you have learned your lesson in patience my friend?" All Mælorn could do was glare.

The heroes began their delving into Halls of Lightning, unaware that outside a full pitched battle was being waged. The never ending stream of targets were still coming out of the Halls of Stone of Ulduar, fortunately for those guarding the heroes' rear, they weren't coming out en masse. No the doorway was only letting some of them out, so they could not overwhelm their targets outside. For the moment balance of good and evil was poised on a tip of a needle. As long as the heroes could hold out, everything would be fine.

Poor Kelon could feel something. It was a prickling of the skin, goose bumps of one who hunts knowing he is being hunted. He diverted his attention from the battle, they were winning, he could afford the luxury of trusting his gut. Immediately he had wished he hadn't. A black cloud stretched across the horizon, becoming more sickly and twisted with each passing moment. It pulsated, like a living embodiment of shadow itself. Each time it pulsated, it grew larger and larger. As it got closer his Night Elf ears picked up the screeching and grinding that showed the coming cloud was a combination of gargoyles, shadow bats and bone gryphons. It was the Scourge!

Running back to the Valkerie, Kelon started up its engines. He knew he could not get the ship airborne before the Scourge arrived, but at least he could cause them some grief when they did. Colyn was readying the cannons, Kelon hadn't called him up, but apparently the ranger had seen the Scourge too. Trinza soon was on deck, coming as soon as she had heard the busy scurrying of Kelon and Colyn. The air ship rose just as the first Scourge came into view, and Kelon aimed straight for them.

By that time the word had gotten out to everyone fighting on the ground, Sunfire just having the briefest of moments to turn and see Kelon on the bridge piloting the Valkerie. Like a mythic hero of old, looking straight into the face of evil and not flinching. His cloak flowing in the wind and standing like a statue against the coming onslaught. It was a sight to see, but also in that sight was dread. He would fight till the end, protect her and all those he cared about. It was what made him so special, and what made her fear losing him the most.

Apparently the Vrykul and Iron Dwarves were tired of fighting, they retreated back into the Halls of Stone. The combined crews of the Valkerie and Windrunner were about to cheer, when the ground rumbled. Out of a massive death gate, sprang Scourge ground units. Massive tank like Nerubians, ghouls, Death Knights, necromancers and skeletons poured through the gate.

Chenresig summed it up for everyone on the ground, "Ah Crap!"

The Valkerie's cannons belched out their deadly missiles. Cannonballs slammed into the flying Scourge and exploded, taking massive amounts of gargoyles out. More came, and were throwing small boulders and their corrosive spit at the flying ship. Kelon was doing his best to weave the Valkerie in and out of the incoming attacks. Colyn was also doing his best to aim the cannons, luckily Trinza was there too. They split their work to the side cannons. The two in front would just remain wherever Kelon had pointed the ship to attack.

Veronya had been sitting in the medical bay, not sure if she could leave. The Night Elf had told her that she wasn't a prisoner, but the Bronze Dragon had been giving her the evil eye for the whole trip. Now that the cursed dragon was gone, and Veronya was glad. That was till the ship started to shake as it was hit. Running from the medical bay and up on deck, the Blood Elf was genuinely surprised to find the ship surrounded by Scourge flying forces.

"Wow," the rogue said, "You really make friends wherever you go huh?"

Colyn answered for Kelon, who was steering the ship like a crazed madman, "You have no idea sister. Should have seen him in Alterac Valley. I think everyone wanted to kill him there."

"I'm not your sister," shot back Veronya.

"You're right. Now why don't you make yourself useful and help Kelon in keeping this ship in one piece," the ranger acknowledged as he shot the side cannons again.

"Where is Mælorn?" the rogue managed to ask as she made her way across the rocking ship.

Kelon answered this time, "Inside the Halls of Lightning."

Looking back towards Ulduar, the rogue gasped, "We may want to head back, looks like your friends are about to be overrun by Scourge."

"How the hell did they get past us?" Kelon exclaimed irritated. That was till he saw the massive death gate pour Scourge out. "Blast! Colyn, Trinza fire one last volley. Everyone hold on after that because we are going back fast."

The two on cannons released their final volley, then held on for dear life. Veronya too had to find her footing. Kelon turned the Valkerie in a severe turn, causing the massive ship to tilt. As the tight turn brought them back to face Ulduar, the hunter pushed the throttle on the ship. The Valkerie jumped forward, rocketing towards the death gate. On the ground Nylak and Chenresig had formed a line, Tenzin was helping them hold it. Sunfire and Sil were providing the ranged attacks.

Kelon brought the Valkerie in towards the pulsing mass of Scourge, then at the last second pulled up and entered into a turn. As the ship dipped again from the force of the turn, Kelon ordered the cannons to be fired. Broadsides erupted, exploding into the Scourge army. Bits and pieces of undead flew into the air, landing all over the battlefield. Then Kelon ran straight before turning sharply again, this time the opposite cannons fired, sending more Scourge to pieces. The hunter continued this figure eight pattern three more times before he had to break off and deal with the flying Scourge he had been fighting moments before.

They were coming in fast now, and they were angry. Kelon knew they were in trouble. The people on the ground couldn't hold out without more support, and there were too many in the air for even the Valkerie to handle. Logically and strategically it would have been wise to retreat. That wasn't going to happen though. The people inside were counting on him and those outside to keep things clear till they were done. If he retreated now, the Scourge would overwhelm them. That was something that he could not live with.

"Colyn," get down there and help them out, Kelon barked. "Trinza I need you flying on my six, take out any flying Scourge that are after us. We need to get a message to anyone that can come fight."

"I'll go," volunteered Veronya, "This would be a chance to finally repay you for your kindness."

"More than that," Kelon pointed to the back lines of the Scourge, "That's the Lich King. It could be our chance to finally destroy him."

As Veronya looked, her Elven eyes saw what Kelon saw. On a black stretcher, being carried on the back of ten ghouls, lay the Lich King. His pale skin even paler, and his skin beginning to crack like old dry skin in the wind. More like a corpse now than the boogeyman from nightmares, the Lich King looked like for once he may be at death's door permanently.

"Bring the Argent Crusade, the Knights of the Ebon Blade," Kelon was talking almost as fast as his mind was racing, "anyone that is willing to see that curse ended today!"

"I will not fail," Veronya didn't know what else to say, but that had seemed appropriate.

"Trinza will you do the honors," Kelon said to the Bronze Dragon in Half-Elf form.

Trinza looked right at Veronya, "Do not dally rogue, for if he falls I will come and eat you."

Coming from a dragon, Veronya didn't doubt that one bit. She nodded her head in acceptance, and hoped it would be enough to pacify the dragon. She need not have worried. Trinza opened a portal to Dalaran, in which the rogue jumped through. The sounds of battle receded and instead she was greeted by a bewildered mage. Standing up and cursing the stiffness in her shoulder, the same shoulder the Lich King had stabbed, Veronya raced out of the mage tower. She had to find help for Mælorn and his friends, now who would answer the call?

Inside the Halls of Lightning, the heroes were attacking Volkan, the blacksmith in residence of Ulduar. Æsthr and Æryn had managed to get through the room and up the stairs, leading the rest of the group in a very fast and steady battle. The elementals here were like hot coals, making any armor no matter how thin feel like a burden. So to get past them the warriors had run ahead of the other three, drawing the elementals to the side. Then Mælorn and Cammy destroyed them, allowing Dranyon space on the stairs to heal the group, and to make sure they did not fall from heat exhaustion.

Under their armor, all the heroes were prespiring. The heat was almost baking them in their metallic shells of protection. Even Dranyon's chain mail armor felt like little grills stinging on his flesh. Even as they finished off the last two elementals, this time air, the heat threatened to overwhelm them. The only way to stop it would be to shut down Volkan's Forge, and since he would not let them pass to fight Loken, he had to be taken down.

Volkan had been furious when the heroes had advertised their presence. Æsthr like any good tank in a group, intercepted the angry giant's attack. By this time in the campaign in Northrend, the Dranei warrior had felt the smack of too many giants on his shield. The shockwaves no long caused him pain, nor did the jolts produce snapping sounds. The explosion of metal against metal however never went away, nor the ringing it would do to his ears. So it was that when Volkan's attack landed on Æsthr's shield, the Dranei had the power to push the attack to the side. With an opening the tank of a warrior sliced forward with his blade. The cut that it did only angered the giant, but kept that anger straight on Æsthr.

That was of course the plan, and kept Volkan from seeing Æryn, Cammy and Mælorn sneaking up behind him. The giant bellowed in rage and sent massive blows raining down on Æsthr, none landing, some having to be parried. So lost was Volkan in his rage, much to Æsthr's ability, that he didn't notice that the other three had wounded him. Blood dripped down the giant's hand, and Volkan stared at it blankly for a moment before he saw a Dranei warrior hanging from a massive two handed blade. The blade itself was sunk deep into his back arm muscle. Volkan was about to grab for her, when his hand erupted in fire, feeling as if he had smashed his hammer into it again. Looking over to the other hand, a human woman was bringing her mace down again, to smash his hand. Then a Night Elf in dark plate armor jumped up and slashed at Volkan's face with two swords.

Volkan had had enough, these pests would be destroyed. Flinging the Dranei off his arm, he threw her into the human with the big mace. As for the Night Elf, Volkan merely swatted him like a fly. The heavily armored Night Elf flew across the room, only to land in a pile near the stairs. It was the same set they had climbed to face him. That left the warrior who was preparing for the strike that would come. However, Volkan had other plans. Rushing to his forge, he grabbed his smithing hammer and made steel golems. Breathing life into them, Volkan ordered them to attack the five interlopers. To which the golems fell onto the heroes with malicious glee.

Æsthr tried to grab them all, Dranyon once again throwing heals out like they were candy to children. Some of the golems got past the Dranei warrior, falling onto Cammy and Æryn. Both women fought for every inch as they desperately tried to get to their feet. The golems for better or for worse had left Mælorn along, probably thinking him dead as he lay non moving on the floor.

If they had wanted to make Æryn and Cammy into that state, they seriously underestimated the two women. They stood back and pushed with all their might, weapons flying like deadly extensions of their wielders. Maces connected with golems to dent and eventually smash them to pieces. Sword cut into golem armor, so that the blunt mace attack would have an easier time destroying the automatons. Æsthr was fighting his way over to them, yet the more he fought, the more golems came to replace the ones that fell.

Looking back over his shoulder, Æsthr saw that Volkan was making more golems in an effort to kill them. Problem was, if they could not regroup and get to Volkan, then it would not be a pretty thing what would happen. He was trying to figure out how they were going to pull this off, right now his mind was on the verge of blank and brilliance. He need not worry though, one who had been overlooked came back.

Volkan's hammer, his beloved smith's hammer, was coming down when it disappeared. The giant looked around, surprised. He watched as his hammer flew through the air, landing next to a seriously upset Night Elf in dark armor. Instead of attacking Volkan though, the Night Elf ran into the golems. His two swords sang through the air, taking out golems right and left. His Death Knight abilities making his attacks faster and fiercer, causing the golems to seemingly decay before the eyes of the heroes. With his entrance Mælorn had given the balance back to his group. Æryn and Cammy were able to join him in attack and meet back up with Æsthr.

Æryn reached for Volkan's hammer, "Give me that. Now let's show you how this is really done!"

Æsthr and the rest of the group kept Volkan's attention as Æryn sprinted up the side of Volkan's anvil. She waited patiently as Volkan once more tried to grab her fiance and friends. Then as he did so she pounced. Bringing the hammer above her head like a two handed mace, she launched herself off the anvil. Slamming the hammer down, she caught the giant in the temple. He had turned to face the sound of her war cry, the hammer catching him just in the right area. There was a crunch and a wet splooshing sound. She landed and ran back towards her group, but everyone know, Æryn's mark had been true.

Volkan's eyes rolled up into their sockets, his mouth forming unintelligible words. His body was swaying in the air, almost as if there was a strong wind whipping him about. Then all muscle control was lost by his mind, and the giant fell the ground. The giant continued to groan and moan as air escaped his dying body kept trying to inhale and exhale. With a single blow, a giant was felled, and finally not only could the heroes move again, but the forge was shut down. This last part brought a welcomed cool breeze to the heroes, who moments ago were baking in their armor.

The heroes waited a moment, take a break to center themselves. Then they went on, Loken was still further in. Reports would suggest that he would be full of surprises. Their fun was just beginning, just as it was for a Blood Elf rogue in Dalaran.

Veronya had sought out anyone that would believe her, and was getting frustrated by Alliance and Horde that scoffed at her claims. Rhonin of the Kirin Tor seemed to be in a constant meeting. Not that his High Elf wife Vereesa Windrunner was allowing her anywhere near the archmage. The ranger Windrunner's distaste for the Blood Elves was well known, and considering Veronya's chosen profession, could understand why the other elf's leeriness. Still it burned Veronya, if she had wanted to kill the archmage, she would not just walk up and ask for an audience. Well maybe she would, rogues were resourceful and cunning, any opportunity would be a welcome one.

Still with each passing amount of time, Veronya knew that it was increasing the chances that the heroes at Ulduar would fall. Not only would tat be the end of this "cure" they were discussing for her, but then the Bronze Drake would be coming to make a meal out of her. That was something that she did not want to think about, nor was she wanting to think about how much these Allies had done for her. If she did, then some of her held beliefs of the Alliance would have to be rethought. Something that she was not hoping to face, her job currently was keeping her from thinking about it too long though.

"Come all my fellow Horde," Veronya pleaded, "we must come together now! The Lich King lies near death, and is at Ulduar. If we leave now we can finish him once and for all, claiming all honor for the Horde!" Yet only a few paid her heed, and she tried again, "Brothers and sisters, we have give up so much to get here. Now we have our chance to end this and go home! Once the Lich King is destroyed we can all focus on Malygos. Come now and give aid to valiant warriors in a pitched battle around Ulduar!"

Nothing happened, making Veronya curse. In fact the Horde around her seemed to be interested in getting ready for a Vault of the Ancients raid. To get in though, they would have to retake Wintergrasp Keep from the Alliance. The Horde was mustering its forces for that battle. The same battle that had kept the Alliance from responding to her pleas as she tried to pass herself off as a High Elf. For the first time since the Wrathgate incident, Veronya swore at the obstinacy of both sides. What both fought for they could easily achieve now, but they were too busy fighting each other!

"Veronya is that you making all this racket?" asked an Forsaken Warlock, one of the rogue undead that had escaped from the Scourge. "What is this about the death of the Lich King?"  
Veronya was pleased to see the undead warlock, even if he wasn't aesthetically pleasing to the eye. He had befriended her back as she and the Blood Elves had joined the Horde. Since then they had constant run ins where their paths had crossed. He was a good person, if not technically alive by human standards.

"A group of Alliance rescued me from the Lich King, wounding him in the process," Veronya advised. "Now they are in a fight against the whole of the Scourge. The Lich King is there too, but he looks more dead than I have ever seen him."

Ariko chuckled at the Blood Elf, "The Lich King always looks like death made over, he is after all a lich."

"No Ariko," Veronya huffed out of frustration, "He is dying or dead. His skin is falling apart and the Scourge are carrying him on slab!"

"Hmmm" The wheels were turning inside the undead brain of the warlock. "If this is true, then you are right and these fools are missing out only opportunity to win this war. Not only can we kill the Lich King, but I can also take care of those Alliance fools!"

"No Ariko!" Veronya's voice was pained, and only slightly because she feared the Bronze Drake. "They helped me, saved me when they could have killed me."

"Fine!" Ariko teased, "No fun for me! I will gather the guild and have them race out to the Stormpeaks."

As the Forsaken warlock rode off on his demon steed, an Orc came up to Veronya, "You there, what was the name of that Alliance officer that saved you?"

"His friends called him Kel, though I think I overheard someone calling him Kelon Drakynheart," answered Veronya, shocked that finally someone had taken notice.

The Orc seemed to take a step back, looked at her with an inquisitive eye, then said, "I am Ulan and I know this crazy Night Elf you refer to, he is a friend to all living things. I will call the Outcasts to his aid."

"Who?" Bewildered Veronya was sure that this Orc was off his rocker.

The Orc marched out to Krasus' landing. Then summoning a nether drake mount, the Orc mounted up. Drake and rider lifted off into the air, hovering just a heads breadth above even the tallest of Taurens. Reaching into his armor the Orc removed his hearthstone, then said a word that brought forth an enchantment that made the stone glow blue. Casting his eyes around the people mulling around the landing, the Orc prepared.

"Outcasts of Azeroth, I call you to arms for our brother in need. Kelon the hunter fights now in Stormpeaks. We Outcasts never leave a brother behind, follow me and we will bring vengeance upon the Lich King himself!"

Veronya was stunned, not by the Orc, that was impressive enough. No what she was shocked to see was what happened next. Alliance and Horde, fighters from both stepped forward. They called their mounts and flew into the air behind Ulan. More and more came, more than possibly could have been Dalaran at that time. She stepped back into the main city, and found out why. Portals were opening up all around Dalaran, and fighters were spewing forth like angry ants to the defense of their hill. What seemed like forever passed before the final Outcasts left Dalaran.

Just as Veronya was sure that all surprises were done, two more groups flew off. They were Alliance, ranging from warriors to paladins, rogues to mages. All classes and races seemed to be represented. They flew off on Whirlycopters, gryphons, dragons and one flew on a Horde Windrider. The Blood Elf rogue would not find out right then, but maybe later, that these two groups were Carpe Diem and Running with Scissors. Two guilds that Kelon's little family belonged to, and they were off to defend their own. For now Horde and Alliance guilds were headed to the Stormpeaks, with the Outcasts of Azeroth forming a line between them.

Veronya paid the Windrider handler for a ride, and soon she was racing behind the three groups, and hoping they would be enough. She was not the only one hoping against hope. Nylak saw that Sunfire, robes tattered and blowing in the wind, look worriedly up at the Valkerie. The Airship was still doing its figure eight pattern above the Scourge, with Trinza in dragon form was attacking any flyers that came too close to the ship. However the ship was still taking damage, despite the ferocity of its cannons and the dragon following behind.

The airship was dented and its wooden hull was splintering from several hits to it. Still the engines and the propellers kept the airship moving and up in the air. Kelon's seemingly fly by the seat flying was causing the Scourge massive confusion. In fact the few hits that had connected, were more due to the Scourge firing massive volleys then their skill. Sunfire could only look on with pride and horror, her love was definitely one of a kind. She just feared that would also be why he would be taken from her, his luck and skill could only last so long.

Taking a step back away from the human mage, Nylak brought his axe down on a Scourge that had gotten too close. Chenresig, Tenzin and several others were doing their best at holding the melee at bay. By doing this, it kept Sunfire, Sil and Colyn available to use their ranged attacks. The High Elf ranger had jumped off the Valkerie as it had done an extremely low flyby, joining the defenses. Even with his aid their hold on this land was tenuous.

After the Scourge had shown themselves, Nylak had led those left outside to the nearest encampment. There assorted races of Azeroth held a landing platform for Gryphons and Windriders. The warriors at that encampment recognized the threat and joined with Nylak. Taking defensive stances inside a very small and uninspiring wooden palisade, they fought back the Scourge now.

Ionar gasped its last breath, figuratively. The electrical elemental had tried to kill the five heroes in Halls of Lightning. The last orders that Loken had given was to decimate any resistance that managed to get past his Vrykul guards and Volkan. Three times Ionar had thought it had the heroes as it dispersed its energy into spider-like beings that attacked. The five heroes, wary after their fights thus far were adaptable. Dodging and a strategic retreat kept the energy spiders back, till Ionar tired and had to reform. Then the heroes reengaged. All that was left of the elemental were the two bracers that Loken had used to control it, the five heroes didn't even move them from where they fell.

The next two rooms were filled with a danger only Dranyon could fix. Each of the Vrykul and Iron Dwarves envenomed their weapons with poisons and venom from any number of sources. These toxins were designed to outright kill you, slow you, or make you fall asleep. The last two would leave you vulnerable while their owners hacked away. As soon as Cammy was hit, she began to swoon. Quickly Dranyon dropped a cleansing totem and threw the paladin a heal. Just as soon as that, Æsthr and Mælorn were hit with sleeping poisons. Even with the cleansing totem, both would not awaken fast enough.

The shaman then threw down a tremor totem. Immediately the ground shook as if a slight earthquake was below them. Vrykul and Iron Dwarf hesitated for just a moment, unsure if their feet would remain on the ground. That was not Dranyon's reason, however the Dranei warrior's and Night Elf Death Knight's sudden alertness was. Angry at being poisoned, Æsthr lunged at the nearest target he could find. Æryn and Cammy picked another, and in another spot Mælorn was finishing off a recently diseased Vrykul. Using his Death Knight abilities, Mælorn took the life force out of the Vrykul. At first his ability to disease, and then siphon life energy, using his touch had been noxious to Mælorn. Now he was reveling in it.

Keeping both the cleansing totem and the tremor totem up, Dranyon continued to heal while the other four brought destruction to their enemies. The next two rooms were made much easier by this. Vrykul and Iron Dwarf fell quickly, and the heroes almost breathed a sigh of relief. They would have if it hadn't been for the frost giants that were patrolling the last room before Loken. They'd have to kill the two frost giants patrolling, and strategically the best way would be to pull one without alerting the other.

Looking at one of them Æsthr asked, "So Dran, do you have your slingshot?"

The shaman merely smiled and gestured for the warrior to get ready for the fight. Æryn reached down and found a small piece of the wall that had crumbled off. She gave her fiancé a look and then hurled the chunk of wall like a baseball. Her mark and aim were deadly accurate, hitting the giant between the eyes. If it had been a heavier stone, or if there had been more power behind the throw, the giant would have been felled there. Her intention was to make it come after her. Unfortunately the second giant noticed the attack and was stomping over.

Thinking quickly Æsthr and Mælorn headed after the second giant. Æryn and Cammy were redoing the trick from earlier. As the giant lunged for the dual wielding warrior, the paladin brought a smashing blunt trauma to the giant's ankle. Howling in pain the giant grabbed for its foot, also bringing the foot up from the floor. Æryn jumped on that foot and rode up as the foot was lifted. Then she jumped off bringing her own mace against the giant's kneecap. The blow cause a bit of coordination problems for the big being. Already favoring its ankle, the reflex on the other leg was to kick out. However with the leg holding up the full mass of the giant, all it ended up doing was falling on its backside. The two women didn't waste anytime, running along and on top of the fallen giant, they attacked. Two maces impacted the fallen giant's head, another sick crunching sound and wet sploosh. The giant moved not afterwards.

Æsthr and Mælorn's giant saw its fellow fall through teary eyes. Whether that was from care or from the two men's attack is never known. Æsthr had run up to the giant, a feat in full plate armor, launched himself into the air and bashed his shield into the giant's knee. The backhand attack caused the giant to kick out and back off. Unlike the other giant, this one did not attempt to grab its attackers. Instead it tried to stomp them into dust. That of course was find by Mælorn. As the giant kept raising and lowering its foot in failed attempts to crush Æsthr, the Night Elf made his way up the moving leg.

Grabbing handholds of armor and cloth, Mælorn continued up the giant. Æsthr was continuing his harassment of the giant. This gave the Night Elf exactly what he was looking for. Staring at the un armored nape of the giant's neck, and holding on for dear life with his left hand, he struck. His right handed blade pierced into the back of the giant's neck and into the spine. Had Mælorn known how close he had come to severing the spinal cord, it would have brought the Death Knight much pride. Off guard by the attack, the giant dropped to its knees, and was desperately trying to grasp at the pain in its neck. Æsthr didn't need to wait any longer, pulling his gun off his back, the warrior fired. The bullet hit the giant, reengaging the giant to the warrior. This time the giant did lunge at the Dranei, and as he landed his life ended. Æsthr had stood ready, and had expertly predicted where the giant's head would fall in the lunge. He stood there sword raised into the air, allowing the giant to impale its head as it fell forward. That was when the warrior let go of his blade and rolled to the side. The full impact of the fall let out a rumble and air rushed to escape from under the big being. Æsthr stood again just as the giant rolled over on its back, its last act in this world. Walking over to the fallen foe, he pulled his blade out of the giant's lower jaw. As he did the gore was horrible, the blade had hit an artery. The heroes did not stick around to see the aftermath, they knew what would happen, what had happened. Their whole reason to be here was now within their grasp. Loken sat on his throne, waiting for them. He had seen the battle, and they would be an amusing diversion. They had done very well to get through all of his lieutenants here in the Halls of Lightning. However if they expected an easy fight they were wrong!

The lines of the Lich King were infinite and the pathetic resistance of the living was laughable. Drakk'lon'ton, Troll Death Knight viewed the battle. Ever since his fall months ago at the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, or more precisely the fight that kept Kelon the hunter from warning Light's Hope chapel, he had dreamed of this day. Above him the airship of the cursed hunter was still flying around, however it was doing so much more slowly. Of its propellers, three were smoking from the strain and damage they had taken. More of the wooden deck was splintered, and burned patches littered the hull and deck.

Drakk'lon'ton's master still lay near the threshold of what the living would consider "death." Drakk'lon'ton knew that his master could never die, however he did need the blood of an ancient to heal his wounds. He had commanded the Troll Death Knight to bring him to the Halls of Lightning, it was time that Loken repay the power he had given him. Along with earning more prestige with his master, now Drakk'lon'ton had the added benefit of seeing Kelon the hunter destroyed. He wanted that honor for himself, to tear the Night Elf piece from piece. See that obstinate and infuriating being obliterated and wiped from existence!

The Valkerie shuddered under another volley of gargoyle attacks. Trinza was doing her duty, but even she was showing some battle wounds. Scales were missing from some areas of her bronze skin, and blood had clotting around those areas. From her wing movements, he could tell that she was tiring. Where they had been strong and steady, now they were off rhythm. They could not keep this up, moments would pass before they would be forced down. Kelon toyed with the idea of landing the airship, so far the Windrunner had managed to not be damaged by any attacks yet. However he had no delusions, if he set the Valkerie down, the Scourge would swarm it instantly.

Looking over the deck he was horrified to see that several of his cannons were blazing red. They had been fired so much they were heating up, if this went on they could warp, or worse jam. The hunter's mind was racing on how to keep up the pressure that his ship was doing, without destroying it. Definitely not one of the best situations he had found himself in. Then again Kelon was used to being in positions that many would have called insane or beyond reason.

Boulders hit the ship again, and the Valkerie began to list in the air. Kelon heard two of the propellers holding the ship up seize. Without those two it was possible to get to a safe harbor, barley. However there were no safe harbors nearby, and with the ship losing altitude quickly, he dared not transverse the gorge back to the Earthen camp. Instead he pulled as much power as he could get into the remaining engines. Kelon kept the ship up and aimed it away from Ulduar. He would at least keep his ship from becoming the death of the defenders below. The Valkerie was rocked by more hits from the gargoyles. The ship began its descent even faster, and nothing Kelon did kept it from crashing.

Ulan the Orc saw the Valkerie crash into the snow around the encampment. The ship slid on its keel over the snow, and away from the encampment where the defenders lay. Using his Far Sight spell, Ulan saw that Kelon was on the doomed airship. In complete stoic quality, the Orc watched as the ship crashed. He marveled that only a few pieces of the hull exploded out, and that the keel held. Whomever had designed the flying ship had designed it to be tough. The piloting kept the propellers from being damaged, Kelon though had been thrown forward. It was only by a miracle that Trinza was able to grab him before he slammed into the deck. Ulan smiled, that hunter always had the best luck.

"Outcasts!" Ulan yelled, "there is our friend and those are his enemies. Dive!"

The Outcasts of Azeroth, a guild of people that were kicked out of the Horde and the Alliance, turned their flying mounts. They dove towards the Scourge, attacking flying gargoyles and anything else that happened to be in their way. The cries of their victims and the crashing gargoyle bodies disrupted the Scourge. It also gave the defenders a brief respite. Outcasts flung magic, arrows, anything they could into the enemy mass. Like an angry nest of insects the Scourge bulged and massed, turning their attention to the new arrivals. Soon boulders and acid spit replied to the aggressive attacks of the Outcasts.

Kelon found himself standing in front of the wooden palisade where Nylak and Sil were. Overhead Ulan and the Outcasts were stirring up trouble for the Scourge. The hunter had no idea how Veronya had gotten in touch with his old friend, but it was a welcome sight. Pulling his bow from his back, Kelon knocked an arrow. Even with the air support from the Outcasts, the Scourge was still too numerous. It seemed that the Lich King had brought all of his forces. It sank Kelon's spirits, for in this bad spot, he was starting to see the battle as a lost cause. His only hope was that heroes inside the Halls of Lightning were successful in their mission.

The hunter fired his bow, then drew another arrow and shot that one as well. He volleyed his shots, sending out a rain of arrows onto the enemy. Ghouls, undead and gargoyles fell under his withering assault. A few tried for the hunter, but were felled by Nylak. Sunfire and Sil joined with Kelon, adding their blizzard and hurricane spells to his volleys. More Scourge fell, and everyone there hoped against hope that they could hold on just a bit longer.

Their spirits were lifted as the Scourge stopped their attack. That soon changed again, for stepping forward was the biggest Troll anyone had ever seen. Easily ten feet tall, making even Tauren and Dranei look up. The Scourge made a path for him, as if he were in command. Eyes that glowed unnaturally blue, eyes like a Death Knight. In his hand was a small tree trunk shaped into a primitive mace. The Troll looked around till he found Kelon, eyes narrowed in recognition.

"You hunter," Drakk'ton'lon growled, "are gonna die. Da rest of you throw down your weapons. Da Lich King make your deaths quick an' painless. Resistance be futile"

"Oh that's not going to happen," Kelon quipped. "I take it your boss is gone, and good riddance!"

Drakk'ton'lon evilly grinned, "Scourge, attack! Slay dem all! Wipe 'em out!"

The Troll Death Knight charged towards Kelon, and the hunter switched from his bow to his swords. He met the Troll, dodging the first swipe of the Troll's mace, and responded with a slash from his right hand blade. The sword strike skittered across the Death Knight's armor. The hunter was about to stab with his left hand when a cold clammy hand grabbed him. Looking back, a ghoul was salivating as it prepared to bite into his arm. Elbowing the ghoul to gain some mobility, Kelon reached around. Stabbing the ghoul in the eye, Kelon pulled his sword out just as he was thrown forward and his back blossomed into intense pain.

Drak'ton'lon had learned a lot in his original fight with Kelon the hunter. He wasn't going to duel this fool, he was going to let the Scourge overwhelm him. As Kelon killed the ghoul Drak'ton'lon had summoned, he took his chance. Slamming his mace into the back of the hunter, to his satisfaction Kelon went flying. The Night Elf landed hard, but immediately was trying to regain his footing. Another ghoul leaped up, thinking it had an easy meal. That ghoul fell down in flames as a fireball slammed into it. The Troll Death Knight activated his magic dampening shield. The spell would keep him safe from the Night Elf's mage friend.

Drak'ton'lon kicked Kelon while he was still trying to get to his feet. The Night Elf fell to the ground again, being rewarded with another armored boot to his side. The hunter yowled in pain, and the Troll drank it up. He raised his foot to stomp Kelon's chest in, barely missing as the hunter summoned enough strength to roll out of the way. The Troll turned to face his enemy, already Scourge were closing in around Kelon. Drak'ton'lon could hear the screams of the hunter's friends as they saw his doom coming. The Troll watched as Kelon used his swords as a crutch, getting back onto his feet. However the Troll was surprised by the fact that Kelon attacked the nearest ghoul, he had thought for sure the hunter was too hurt.

Winds started to whip around the Scourge, making their attacks slower. The gale force winds took up some and slammed them into other Scourge. Those that were not being thrown around found that lightning now blasted through the sky. The dark cloud above them rotated like a cyclone. That was not to be the last for the Scourge though. Fire erupted from the ground, burning many as they huddled together against the winds. Then ice dropped from the sky, like deadly shards of rain. Scourge were burned, buffeted and impaled under the onslaught. More replaced them.

Drak'ton'lon saw the mage that had been protecting the hunter. Using his Frozen Grasp ability, he pulled the female mage over to him. Stunned by the sudden movement, the mage didn't have time to fight as the Troll grabbed her by the throat. She struggled in his hand, trying to kick out of his grasp. Odd that her fear wasn't for dying, though he did feel her fear. Looking back he saw the staggering form of Kelon coming, then it made sense.

There was no moment of indecision, no worry of self preservation. The moment Kelon saw Sunfire in Drak'ton'lon's grasp, he willed his body into a flying missile. He slammed into Troll with all his weight, knocking the air out of his lungs. Drak'ton'lon was stunned by it and dropped Sunfire. Nylak ever alert grabbed her and brought her back over to the palisade. She burst into tears as the Troll got back up, but Kelon was still on his back wheezing.

Drak'ton'lon picked up Kelon, could see the pain in his eyes and mocked, "Feel it Hero? It be da Lich King's powa! It be stronger den your love for da mage, stronger den da Light! Dis world will be reborn in da face of death!"

"You talk too much," Kelon said weakly as he plunged his sword into the neck of the Troll Death Knight.

Drak'ton'lon screamed in agony, slamming Kelon into the ground over and over again. Finally removing his hand, he used both to pull the hunter's sword out of his neck. The wound was grievous and if he did not feed on life soon, fatal. He threw the hunter's sword away. Looking around, he looked for the mage. She would make a most excellent meal! She looked so young and sweet to his hungry eyes.

"Face me!" yelled Kelon, both swords back in his hands.

Death Knight and hunter studied each other. Drak'ton'lon was impressed, his adversary had the strength to continue. He would enjoy killing this one yet. Even as his body must be screaming for rest, knowing his death was near, he fought. If the obstinance of the Night Elf was so annoying, it might have been admirable. Still if the fool wanted a slow and painful death, Drak'ton'lon would oblige.

Through teary eyes Sunfire managed to keep the Scourge from reforming around the two combatants. She wanted nothing more than to help Kelon kill the demonic Troll, but with they way they were fighting, she could not get a clear shot for her spell. Together Sil and her were doing their part, a wide circle had been formed around the fighters. Now all that was left was to see who won.

Kelon and Drak'ton'lon slammed into each other. Two swords against two handed mace. Blows were exchanged, parried and blocked, neither backed down. Coagulated blood dribbled down the wound in Drak'ton'lon's neck. Blood and sweat drenched Kelon, sapping his strength. Drak'ton'lon swiped a beheading attack, missing Kelon by inches. The hunter responded with a slash that bounced off the Death Knight's armor. Drak'ton'lon brought around his mace, connecting with Kelon's midsection.

Kelon's side erupted in pain, and he felt a snap in his ribs. He rode it out, using the pain to put extra strength in his attack. The Troll looked triumphant, but that look was soon replaced by surprise. Kelon's right hand blade cut through the kink of armor around the wrist. It was where the bracer and the gauntlet were made flexible for movement. Steel bit through the wrist, lopping the hand off. Drak'ton'lon stepped back horrified, staring at his new stump.

Kelon didn't relent, he face twisted in pain he brought his other sword stabbed into the chest armor. As the blade pierced the armor, the hunter pulled the sword back. Drak'ton'lon felt another pain as Kelon's main hand sword sliced through his neck again. This time his head fell to the ground, where even his Troll regeneration could not save him. Then Kelon fell to his knees, swords still in his hands, but barely. He looked up to see the Scourge all around him, then felt a warm touch. It was Sunfire, she embraced him. Even despite the pain he didn't want her to let go. That was when an explosion rocked the area.

Inside Halls of Lightning, Æsthr, Æryn were surrounding Loken. Mælorn and Cammy were rushing to join them. Those two had been thrown back by Loken's Nova attack. The attack had sent out a pure energy pulse that nearly killed the paladin and Death Knight. Dranyon's healing had restored them back to full health, they would just need to watch for it in the future. More energy was not flowing between all five heroes, blasting them the further they were apart. So for the first time in the assault, all five beings were practically shoulder to shoulder.

Loken was never one to be impressed by the lesser species of Azeroth. He saw them as his to command, and his to do with as they pleased. The fact that he had played one of those lesser beings into helping him enslave his brother Thorim, made his belief strengthen. He watched the lesser beings in front of him scatter as he cast his Nova again. These pests were so easy to kill, and since his alliance with the Lich King, his power had increased ten fold. At this point, he was toying with them. He wanted them to think they had a chance, then they would die. What an amusing diversion.

Æsthr and Æryn were the first back, charging straight at Loken. Mælorn and Cammy were next, taking up positions behind him. Dranyon was the last, just walking up casually. The four others just looked at him incredulously, but he kept his pace. Even Loken was moved by the nonchalant manner the shaman was moving in. They need not worry though, totems started to drop. Suddenly the heroes felt faster, strong and more protected. The spells associated with those totems increasing their attacks, the power behind it and increasing the amount of damage they could take. The last totem that Dranyon dropped summoned a fire elemental to his side.

Æsthr smiled, could see the smile on Æryn's too behind her helmet. Loken was about to get bounced and the overconfident thug wasn't aware of it. The four heroes jumped and swarmed over Loken, smashing, slicing and stabbing away on the towering figure. Dranyon stayed on the ground throwing heals right and left, his elemental had joined the attack. Right now it seemed to be grilling Loken's skin as it attacked and climbed. To his credit, the big being didn't scream outright, but rather exclaimed in pain. The wail echoed in the large room, and Loken wildly tried to throw off his small attackers.

Loken was panicking. How had these small things managed such sorcery? No matter how he tried, he could not get the lesser beings off of him. He had managed to get a hold of the fiery elemental, only to burn his hand. He had managed to throw the fire thing away, only to have it come back again. The big being was trying to stomp it out, as one would do a very small fire. All he received were more burns on his feet. To make matters worse, one of the armored beings was had stabbed her sword into his leg. She was not using it as an anchor to attack his knees, trying to get him to fall. Another was using his two swords to literally climb up his back, and was hiding in-between Loken's shoulder blades. No matter if Loken had wanted to, he could not reach, it was a physically impossibly feat. All he could think of was one more Nova.

The attack succeeded in finally getting the heroes off his back, but Loken was not celebrating. Pain wracked everywhere, he could feel blood pouring out of wounds. The big being knew he was in trouble. He had underestimated these beings, that was something that would not happen again. Though he did not realize it, Loken was right, it never would happen again.

Before the heroes or Loken could reengage, an explosion rocked the throne room. Pieces of building, wall and ceiling, flew as the explosion produced a gaping maw in the Halls of Lightning. Sounds seemed to blur into one monotonous drone, it was a warbling distorted sound. As if the nature of sound itself was warped, making everything sound in a long whining drone. The heroes made it to their feet, but could not hear each other. Which was probably a good thing, what they saw come in from the maw made each curse. The Lich King stumbled into the throne room.

Outside Sunfire was tending to Kelon's wounds. He looked awful, blood was spilling out through his mouth and he cried out at any attempt to move him. Having learned some first aid from him, the mage was aware that most of his ribs were broken, and the blood was an indication of internal injuries. He needed to be portaled out, but with the pitched battle still going on, it was not safe to. Tenzin, Chenresig and Nylak had moved forward to protect the fallen Night Elf hunter. Overhead the Outcasts were still fighting with the Scourge, their numbers had been thinned by the ones forced to land. Those Outcasts had joined with the defenders and were bringing the hurt to the Scourge.

The only hope was the fact two groups of flyers were seen on the horizon. Nylak took out his spyglass Cammy had made, and identified the two groups. One was Alliance the other was Horde. Finally his spirits lifted, maybe, just maybe the two factions had learned to overcome their hatred and fight together. If so then this could definitely be over with today, the campaign in Northrend would come to an end. As they got closer though, the two groups took notice of each other. The two groups converged on each other, fighting the other side rather than the Scourge.

"Damn it!" Nylak exclaimed as the two groups slaughtered each other.

Sunfire looked up to see what had caused the normally reserved Death Knight to such language. When she too saw the Alliance and Horde fighting each other, with the Scourge bearing down on her and Kelon, she too felt horrified. Tenzin and Chenresig couldn't even joke, the tragedy was just too much. Even Veronya who was coming up behind the two factions felt utter helplessness.

"Loken," Arthas the Lich King said weakly, "I have given power, now I take it away."

Loken screamed as the Lich King grabbed him by the throat and drained the life force out of the big being. Loken, overseer of Azeroth, died on his knees after betraying the trust of the Titans. His skin paled and cracked, decomposing a century in mere seconds. The Lich King however was regaining his tone and strength as he did so. Once all the life was drained, Arthas threw the husk of a corpse down. He had not noticed the heroes, or did not care. Back through the open hole in the wall, the Lich King went outside.

"No!" Mælorn cried out. In front of him was the last hope for curing Veronya. "It's not fair!"

Æryn came up and put a comforting arm around him, even as the Night Elf fell the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes, he had failed her. Æsthr moved over to open hole in the wall, saw the desperate battle outside. Looking over, he knew he had to get his team out. The only problem was getting out. Between them and their ship was only an army of undead. Even worse, if his eyes were not mistaken, the Valkerie appeared to be smoking on the ground.

Cammy was the one to break the silence, "Æsthr and Æryn, wait here for a moment. Mæl, I have an idea follow me."

Curious the two Dranei warriors watched as the Human paladin practically dragged the Night Elf back into the depths of the Halls of Lightning. Dranyon had hung his shield on his back and had pulled his mace and axe out. His cloak was flowing in the wind, and looking at him, his sister and fiancé knew he was itching for a fight. He had seen the fallen airship of his friend, now no amount of Scourge were going to get in his way of seeing his family to safety. Moments later, Cammy and Mælorn returned. The Night Elf didn't seem to be as lost as before.

Æsthr didn't wait, he immediately led them outside. They skirted around the main body of the Scourge, who had not noticed the heroes yet. The few that did found themselves obliterated between holy, unholy, strength and rage as the five fell upon them. They made their way, finally getting through the main body. However that left them right at the front, right were all the fighting was. The heroes were tired, worn out, and now all that was promised was more fighting. Still all five charged forward, at least they would have the element of surprise.

The Lich King made his way through the fight. Fully restored he would see this world finally be remade. First however, he sensed a familiar presence. It was the fear he followed, but like the last time they had faced off, it wasn't for self preservation. Arthas waded through, slicing two defenders down without any effort till he stood before his quarry. The pleasure the Lich King felt was indescribable. There was the cursed hunter, and he was near death. His poisoned arrows would not be a factor this time.

"So hunter," Arthas gloated, "It seems I will have you yet as my champion. To think of your heroic fight, and what for. I am restored and you are hardly in any shape to defy me!"

"No, but I can!" growled Sunfire as she let loose with a volley of Frostfire, fireballs and pyro blasts.

Arthas shrugged them off, only a few got through his armor. It was not enough to damage him, just enough to make him mad. Backhanding the mage, he saw her fly backwards and land in a heap. She glared at him, her face reddening both in anger and from his hit. Leaping back to her feet, she immediately threw a Cone of Frost at Arthas. He parried that attack and responded with a shockwave that threw her against the palisade. She impacted with the wooden posts, pain flaring up everywhere and her breathing was haggard.

"So weak! How can anyone stand against death itself…" Lich King began but soon was interrupted as something he had not seen did attacked.

"By love and life," Veronya answered, "something that these fine people have shown me."

The Blood Elf rogue and ambushed Arthas, her daggers digging deep into him. His armor could not stand up to the steel of her weapons. The same ones that had been crafted by Æryn per Kelon's request. She continued to fight, slicing, stabbing and kidney shotting Arthas in a flurry of movement. The wound from before was sapping her strength, yet she would not give up. They had been put into this position trying to cure her, the least she could do was fight alongside them. It didn't hurt that she had found Kelon's stock of poison in the down airship.

"How is this possible, only the hunter had that accursed poison," demanded the Lich King. "What did he do?"

"You are asking a rogue how she came upon something that was not hers?" asked Æryn, just not getting onto the scene.

Æsthr replied to his fiancé's jest, "Well he is the Lich King, not the knowledge king."

"It is not matter," Arthas growled, "you will fall nonetheless! You only delay the inevitable with your foul sorcery."

During the exchange, Ulan and another Outcast had flown straight at the two warring groups in the sky near Ulduar. Behind them were a swarm of angry Scourge flying units. As they neared the two groups, Ulan fired a Chain Lightning attack at the Horde. The other Outcast, a Dwarf, flung a magical hammer just over the head of the Alliance. Both attacks were not meant to harm, or kill, rather to get the attention of the two groups. Angry both groups stopped fighting long enough to turn and see the two Outcasts. Then Ulan and the Dwarf flew between the two groups, allowing the Scourge to divide Alliance and Horde. This time it was in a good way, as both groups reengaged combat. Alliance and Horde fought Scourge, maybe not united, but not totally divided as well.

Ulan then made his way back to where the Lich King was. Behind him were the combined forces of Alliance and Horde. The Scourge were soon surprised as the combined might impacted into them. Finally for the first time in the whole day, the numbers and momentum flipped to a more balanced position. However for the fighters who had been there since the beginning, most of them were on their last vestiges of strengths. If the battle did not end soon, their last legs would fall out from underneath them.

Sunfire was getting to her feet, slowly. The Lich King's blow had knocked her senseless. Now she was pleasantly shocked. The Blood Elf rogue was keeping the Lich King busy, and the arrival of the Æsthr, Æryn and Dranyon made her hold out hope. The final arrival of Alliance and Horde was putting pressure on the enemy. So the Human mage was not worried as she ran to pull Kelon out of the way.

She was intercepted by a gnome warlock, "Mage, I have no more strength for casting. If you can cast this spell, cast it now." The warlock held up a spell book opened to a specific spell.

Sunfire read the spell, it was easy enough to cast. Using all her ability she cast the spell. A violet light split the sky, thunder bounced off the mountain peaks, and on a far peak an avalanche formed. The violet light hit the lich king, then splintered out impaling all the Scourge. The light acted as a spider web, connecting each Scourge to one another. The light backed in on itself, heading back to its origin. Once back to the Lich King, the light began to spread out, coloring in the lines with pure light. The Lich King howled, but could not fight anymore as the light solidified into crystalline structures.

The Scourge and the Lich King were encased in a banishment crystal. Arthas was screaming, but no sound escaped. The fighters all breathed a sigh of relief as the battle faded. Many collapsed into sitting or laying positions from fatigue. Others came up to the crystal, as if to touch it. The crystal though disappeared slowly as it faded out. The battle had come to a close, and though not the victory that the fighters had hoped for, it was a victory. If not a bit bittersweet. Sunfire knew that the Lich King would return, and her love might not be there the next time to face him.

Sunfire had kneeled beside Kelon again, comforting the Night Elf. His eyes were dimmer, his strength waning. His wounds were taking their toll, even as Dranyon and Cammy pooled their healing powers. All their abilities were not helping though, and it was becoming apparent that their attempts were going to be in vain. Kelon needed immediate medical attention, Sunfire attempted a portal, but failed. The banishment spell had taken too much out of her. She tried again, knowing full well that it could kill her, when Cammy stopped her.

Magic in general used the will and life force of a person. When a mage uses their spells, it comes out of their strength of will. After the fight like today all of Sunfire's prepared will as gone. That only left her own life force to draw on, but the paladin didn't want yet another sacrifice today. Instead she and Dranyon ran over to the fallen Valkerie. Looking over the fallen airship, Cammy and Dranyon went to work repairing it. It took only an hour to do a quick fix getting the engine for the propellers working again. Another hour was taken to unfreeze the propellers. In that time heedless healers came to keep Kelon alive.

The gnome warlock from earlier now stood by Sunfire, "He dies, and slowly. Normally I would ask for payment, but the fact that I respect the power he wields, I'll give it to you. There is a spell in my spell book that will put him into a coma, a state of suspended animation. I use it to slowly drain the souls out of my enemies."

"Why would I want to do that?" asked Sunfire shocked at the Gnome.

The gnome just looked up and calmly said, "Because he is going to die if you don't."

Sunfire reluctantly nodded, and performed the ritual, "How do I bring him out of it when it is time."

"He will come out of it when he is healed," answered the Gnome. "Now that it is done tell him that there will be no more freebies." With that the Gnome walked away.

Sunfire gazed on Kelon, he seemed so still now. His breaths came in long deep intervals. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't all in the world of the living either. She felt like crying, but just didn't have the energy for it. She was barely able to remain standing. It was only a warm hand on her shoulder that brought her back from the depths of exhaustion. It was Trinza's, in her Half Elf form.

She guided Sunfire to where Sil was busy making a potion. Mælorn was there with her, looking like a nervous father to be. Sil was working fiercely and quickly, using beakers that had been in her laboratory on the Valkerie. She mixed in herbs from across Azeroth, finely powdered now after she had worked them. The last thing she added was two blood worms from Mælorn. Mixing the ingredients, the druid alchemist was rewarded with a red, blue then purple glow. The cure was complete.

When Cammy had pulled the Death Knight back into the depths of the Halls of Lightning, she had had an idea. Loken was an ancient, but he had been killed by the Lich King. However Volkan was of the same race, and they had killed him. She led Mælorn to the body and immediately the resourcefulness and genius of the paladin was evident. Calling his blood worms, he had them feed on the corpse of Volkan. The blood was still fresh, then they had rejoined with Æsthr and Æryn. Taking the vial from Sil with a hurried thanks, Mælorn raced over to where Veronya had gone to rest.

Veronya was sitting on a box, using it as a stool so she didn't have to sit in the snow. The wound from being stabbed, throbbed. It felt like a lifetime ago, but in truth had been much shorter. Looking over at Kelon, she could not draw on the feelings of hate or contempt she had felt on the airship. Nor could she look at any of the Valkerie's crew with anything other than respect and admiration. Even as Kelon lay dying, Sil had kept her promise by immediately working on the cure. Now with Mælorn walking up to her with a big smile on his face, she knew it had been finished.

"Give the elixir to the hunter," she said, unselfishly giving up her chance so that he may live.

Mælorn looked hurt for a moment, but then regained his composure, "Sorry V, but it only works on ailments, Kelon is severely wounded."

"Just give it here," Veronya said a little too angry. She grabbed the vial and drank the liquid. "Sorry Mæl, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Yeah, Kel seems to grow on people," Mælorn sighed.

Veronya continued on, "Except you, why is that?"

"Because till I found you, I hated him for having a life snatched from me. Now I understand I was the thing keeping me from that life, now I can't hate him anymore," Mælorn went over to Veronya, bent down and kissed her.

They sat watching Sunfire, Mælorn finally able to see what his life again and Veronya feeling strange. It started so small that she had put it off as a side effect of the elixir. Then she felt a burning through her blood, like it was boiling in on itself. Shaking uncontrollably, the Blood Elf fell the ground. There in a fetal position her whole body felt like it was coming apart. Mælorn was right by her, not sure whether to stop her jerky movements or let her be. He did not have long to wait, her shaking fell off and instead a warmth took over Veronya. It was a warmth the Blood Elf had not known since she had been a small Elf child. It was so beautiful, so innocent, so pure that she cried. Mælorn picked her up in his arms, and she looked at him. She looked at him with pure green eyes, no longer the glowing demon magic addicted eyes of a Blood Elf. The elixir had cured her of all unnatural ailments, including her mana addiction!

Trinza was still consoling Sunfire as the Valkerie lifted off into the air again. It was making loud noises from damage still not fixed, but it would fly. Cammy brought the ship around and landed it. As the ship set down, its crew began to surround it. The boarding ramp was moved to allow access to the ship. Dranyon made his way down, looking tired and haggard. The next feat was to get Kelon aboard, and then to help.

Sunfire walked over to her fallen love, "Warriors of the Light, who will carry this being?"

Ulan, Æsthr, Æryn, Dranyon, Nylak, and Mælorn stepped forward. A litter was brought from the inside of Valkerie's medical bay. All six picked up the litter after Kelon had been rolled onto it, and walked up the ramp to the airship. A crowd watching the event was solemn. Not a noise stirred as Kelon was brought aboard. Many took off their helms and put them over their chests, a salute to a fallen warrior. As soon as Kelon was in the bay, Æsthr and Æryn left to gather their own airship. Mælorn left last, Veronya on his right.

Now that Kelon was in state of suspended animation, the main focus wasn't getting back to Dalaran, but rather Darnassus. There the Night Elf healers could attempt to save the hunter. It would also give Cammy a chance to repair the Valkerie, giving her something to do while her friend lay at death's door. The Windrunner accompanied them, flying right beside them. Because of the damage to the Valkerie, neither ship could use the portal generators on them. So during the long flight back to Kalimdor, the crews of both would visit with each other.

The journey was uneventful, occasionally rider of Gryphons or Windriders would fly up in formation to show their appreciation. Then as the Great Sea came into view the voyage turned into a lonely one. Yet the crews of both ships went about their routines. By the time the great tree city of Darnassus came into view, Cammy had even fixed all the mechanical problems on the Valkerie. All that was left now was the replacing of the damaged hull and deck. She looked down at the swiss cheesed hull, down to the waters below and sighed.

Sunfire was at Kelon's side, had hardly moved since he had been put in the medical bay. Her head rested on his chest, she listened to his heart beat, very slowly. Reality fell away as the Human mage fell into a deep sleep. In her sleep the mage Sunfire dreamed, she dreamed of a green place, an Emerald Dream. There she and Kelon were together again, and she was happy.

Kelon stood in a place that looked like home, the home where he had grown up. There were some differences though. Everything here had a green hue, the sky, the water, the land all of it was green. The hunter walked around, looking at everything. It was what his home would have looked like, if there had never been any inhabitation. How he knew this, he wasn't too sure, but he just knew it.

This had to be the Emerald Dream. He had heard about it from the druids, a place where the original blueprint of Azeroth left over for the Aspects to have for their uses. The druids had been given it after the War of the Ancients, where they had spent centuries as payment for their immortality. With that gone the druids still used it for mediation, however in the last few years it had become dangerous. A Green Dragon had been corrupted while it slumbered, turning the Emerald Dream into a nightmare. All of this ran through Kelon's mind as he wandered around his old home.

"You're right" said a disembodied voice, "it has become dangerous. Thanks to adventurers like yourself though, we have been able to reclaim small bits of it at a time."

Turning to face the voice, but not seeing it, "What am I doing here? I'm no druid."

"That is right," the voice said. "You are though someone of interest. Wounded in battle in a losing fight, countless survivor of battles when most would have been killed. You my friend are notoriously hard to kill, and your will to live hasn't been seen in just anyone."

The voice was going to say more but was interrupted, "Kelon! It's you! And you are o.k."

Sunfire came up and hugged the Night Elf, passionately embracing her love. Kelon hugged her back, glad to have a familiar face. They stood that way for a long time before a cough interrupted them. Out of the green came a Night Elf dressed in the clothing of an Arch Druid. Antlers sprouted from the Night Elf's head and his beard and hair were as green as a forest.

"It seems that you two have a stronger connection than it seems," stated Malfurion Stormrage.

"Arch Druid Stormrage," Kelon said, immediately bowed in reverence.

"Get up," Malfurion said embarrassingly, "I am no more important than you. However by bringing you here, I seem to have left the door open for your loved one as well."

"Why did you bring me here?" Kelon asked, hoping for some answer. He knew how badly he had been hurt in the fight, knew of Sunfire's choice to suspend him in animation.

"As you know Kelon, I can't give what you don't already have," explained Malfurion, "it is a balance in nature. The gift I now show you is one that you already possess, though not as you know it."

"What gift is that?" this time from Sunfire.

Malfurion waved the two to follow him as he led them. In front of them images from their life flared into view. All the battles they had won, all the fights they had survived. They saw friends and family, the loss and return of two worlds. They saw the rebirth of Azeroth in two different visions. The first was a grand vision where light and peace reigned over the whole of Azeroth. Where the races of Azeroth were able to live in peace, turning their weapons to plowshares. The second was one where death overtook the world, turning it into a gray and lifeless thing. The only races there were undead and demonic.

"What you see can be," Malfurion said, "but that depends on you. It is your heart that decides your future."

"I am not important, my life is just one of many people," Kelon countered.

Malfurion seemed to smile at that, "Nor was I important when I fought against the Burning Legion. I had wished for so many years to repay for the lives lost with my own. No, you are important to those who care for you. Just as this young lady does." The Arch Druid waited for Kelon to look from Sunfire back to him before he continued, "Though history chooses us for greatness, it is our actions that give history that testament. Your actions Kelon Drakynheart is that you have the heart of more than a dragon. You have the heart to be a phoenix. To return from the flames of destruction anew. That is your gift, and your salvation."

"I only wish to return to my friends, and to Sunfire," Kelon said, absorbing what he had just been told.  
"Then hold onto that, let it guide you back when you leave the Emerald Dream," Malfurion explained, "Oh and Kelon, if you find yourself in the Temple of the Moon, tell Tyrande I love her."

"I will," Kelon said with a salute.

The hunter disappeared from the Emerald Dream, leaving Malfurion alone to wander and watch over his people. The Arch Druid could rest assure though that everything was in good hands, and now he could get back to finding his way out of the Emerald Dream. Just as Kelon wished only to be with Sunfire, Malfurion only wished to feel Tyrande's presence again. How he wanted to bask in her scent, feel her touch on his skin. That was put on hold, but at least he could return one back to his love.

Sunfire awoke with a start, then screamed, "Cammy, land the ship! Land the ship now!"

Cammy on the deck immediately sent the Valkerie into a deep dive, heading straight for the water. She brought the airship up just above the waves, skimming just inches off the water's edge. Finding a safe clearing of earth to land on, the paladin brought the ship in. Because Darnassus was on top of the second World Tree, the crew had bypassed it to fix the Valkerie first. While the ship was being worked on, Sunfire and Sil would bring Kelon to Darnassus. Now on the edge of Dark Shore, the ship landed just north of Aurberdine.

As soon as the ship was settled, Cammy came down to the medical bay, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Colyn and Sil were next, followed by Nylak. They were all looking at the hysterical mage. Sunfire didn't worry about that, she had been with him, had seen him. Now his skin was burning up, becoming hotter with each passing breath. She remembered an Arch Druid and something called the Heart of the Phoenix.

"Quickly get him out of his armor," Sunfire shouted. Then to Colyn, "Get his breeches and tunic, hurry!"

"Sunfire, what is wrong?" Cammy asked again, trying to understand the other woman's necessity.

"He's alive, he's alive," was all that Sunfire could say.

Rather than arguing with the mage, Cammy and Sil helped with getting Kelon out of his armor. Then even helped her to bring the hunter out to the clearing. Both paladin and druid were astounded by the heat coming off their friend. It was so bad by the time they placed him down on the ground, their hands and arms were scalded. Cammy looked over at Sunfire. The mage was holding her breath, hoping this was a good thing, and not that warlock's trick.

As Colyn caught up to them, Kelon's fresh cloths folded in his arms, he was taken aback. The hunter was lying on the ground, smoke and steam coming from beneath and around him. As they watched it intensified, till the grass and leaves around him burst into flame. The crew of the Valkerie dared not step a foot forward, the heat was already becoming unbearable where they were at. Running up behind them, Sunfire made out the crew of the Windrunner. They had set down in the waters, and Dranyon had water walked them over.

The crowd gasped as flames burst into the air like jets of pure fire out of a volcano. The fire started as a central column, then spread out. More and more the fire burned hotter, more fierce. The more heat produced the more the flames took shape, looking more and more like a grand phoenix being reborn out of the ashes of its dead body. In fact those who were in attendance could almost swear they heard a phoenix's cry. With one final push, the flame phoenix burst into the air. It flew around the forests before swooping back around and crashing back in on itself. Then the fire started to die out slowly, till it was all but gone. At first burn marks marked the spot, but they too started to regrow.

The crowd, blinded by the display, slowly made their way to where Kelon had laid. As their eye sight returned, Kelon was missing. Where he had been, there was nothing except regrown wild grass. At this point the poor family of Kelon's, that was what they had become in their travels, were too astounded to question anything. In shock they spread out to find their missing friend, yet like the very beginning, it was he who found them.

"Umm guys," Kelon said sheepishly. "Can ya throw those clothes over here?"

"Kel!" Dranyon was all to happy to see his friend, "Is that you? You are o.k.?"

"Stop!" Kelon was jumping from bush to bush.

"What's wrong?" Dranyon asked, but then got elbowed by his sister.

Æryn explained, "He's naked bro."

"Oh!," Dranyon immediately was embarrassed at his friends situation, "Oh! In that case here ya go."

Throwing the clothes, Dranyon turned back. Moments later Kelon emerged from the forests, looking just like he always did. Sunfire ran to him and they embraced, in fact his whole family came forward to give him one giant bear hug. They all cheered, and Kelon tried to explain what happened, Sil barraged him with questions about Malfurion. The three Dranei were ecstatic as they heard his tale, it had touched something in them. They had lost so much in their fight, and for a miracle like this to happen to a friend, it made some of what they had endured a little easier. The night was spent in celebration.

The next morning, Sil and Cammy collaborated on how to best fix the Valkerie. Using Cammy's instructions, Sil communicated with the wisps of the forests on what to work on. The wisps went into the forests, bringing back wood to fix the damage taken. Since the wisps only took a little bit from a wide set of trees, they never killed a tree or felled it. Instead this harmonious way of building was how the Night Elves had created all their buildings. The wisps were also tireless in their efforts, that was why in a week all the damage had been fixed. The Valkerie was once more at ship shape, and ready for flight through anything. It was at the end of this week that Dranyon, Kelon, Sunfire, Æsthr and Æryn met.

"My friend what is your course now?" asked the shaman.

Æsthr interjected, "We are being asked to Stormwind, King Varian wants to give us all medals."

"Or slap us into cuffs for aiding a Blood Elf," Æryn said bitterly.

"After Stormwind, I believe its time that my crew and I take a break from war," Kelon wanted to keep thoughts of King Varian's hatred of the Horde away. "We will go and explore the rest of Azeroth for a while. We all have been through so much, but in the end the Alliance and Horde will continue to drag this out by fighting amongst themselves." Then looking at the three Dranei, "You and your crew are welcome to join us as well."

"Our place is at the front for the moment," Dranyon stated.

Æryn backed that up, "Yeah, someone has to smack some sense into the forces there to fight together."

"Then if you need the aid of the Valkerie," Kelon said, "you know how to get in touch with us. If you do decide join us as well, we will be looking for more allies."

Æsthr stepped forward and gave the Night Elf hunter a strong hug, "Do not worry Broski, we'll keep everything in one piece for you till you return."

The three Dranei watched as Kelon and Sunfire left, going back to their ship. The Valkerie lifted off, heading to Darnassus. Kelon still had a promise to keep, and a Priestess of the Moon to see. Dranyon went back down to check on the Windrunner, allowing the two remaining Dranei some peace. They watched the Valkerie, still amazed at the flying ships, and how lucky they were to travel the winds.

"Æryn," Æsthr was still looking off at the vanishing airship, "let's get married now. No more waiting, no more hoping for the world to be at peace. We have only these bare few moments to cherish.

Tears were in Æryn's eyes as she looked upon her fiancé, "Then we live for the moment? We live for each other? No more of the waiting?"

"That is all we truly have, I was a fool for not doing this sooner," Æsthr replied.

"Not a fool," Æryn said as they kissed, "just my love."

They too soon began their journey. The wedding of those two great warriors is for another tale. For the moment legend spread across all of Azeroth of the Heart of the Phoenix. Horde and Alliance all passed along the story, until no one but those present would have recognized it as the story of Kelon's family. Instead names were given or created, but in the end the story, the legend became popular. It brought light and hope into the heart of all who heard and read it. In the end, greatness is not judged by the person who lives the life, but rather by those who come afterwards. So let it be with the Phoenix Heart, also known as Drakynheart.


	4. The Forgotten Nation

**World of Warcraft:**

 **The Forgotten Nation**

By

Kristopher Rose

Kelon stood on the deck of the Valkerie. The ship had been repaired and had left Darnassus about a fort night ago. It was hard for the hunter to believe he had been away from the fight for two weeks, maybe more. Ever since the end of the Third War it seemed that his destiny was always intertwining with the coming of the next. He had started as a humble hunter, protecting his homeland from any force that might invade it. Then had come his travels abroad, crossing the Great Sea to the Eastern Kingdoms. After he returned to Night Elf territories, he met up with Sunfire. From that point forward his life had been one adventure and disaster running to the next. He wouldn't have changed a thing though, this had been a life worth living.

Kelon saw Sunfire the mage walk on the deck, coming up behind him. Her hands reaching around and gently hugging him. He smiled back at her, his blue hair flowing in the wind. They had come far, and were about to go further. After leaving the conflict against the Lich King, Kelon had taken the Valkerie on a quest to find new allies. A deep instinct pushed him to gather beings together, for while everyone fought the Lich King, nobody remained for other threats. When a herd is left without their shepherd, the wolves will feast.

It was Sunfire and Sil that had come up with their destinations. Based upon lore collected from the archives of Dalaran and Darnassus, they plotted a course for the home of the Panderans. These mystical and enigmatic beings showed up, always heading west on a pilgrimage. They fought in weird styles, with weapons and without, and usually in silk robes. They were also known for their brews, to which a dwarf merchant had all but stowed away on the Valkerie to get a chance to taste Panderan alcohol. It took the Death Knight Nylak's unmistakable glare to get the merchant to back down. Kelon had promised to bring some brew back though.

The Night Elf hunter moved around the deck, watching the other crewmembers. Cammy, the builder and mechanic of the Valkerie, was showing Nylak how to steer the flying ship. Modified schematics to the Skybreaker had made the Valkerie, and now they were headed towards uncharted lands. Cammy was a paladin, and seeing her work with a Death Knight gave Kelon hope. If two opposites could work together, then the Lich King's demise was nigh.

Kelon walked over to the wheel of the ship, checking the course they had laid in. The Eastern kingdoms were behind them, and they were headed due east. A massive bird flew straight at the ship, turning to overshoot and come back around. As the bird looped around, it changed into the druid Sil. She had blue hair like Kelon, and though not related, they were often mistaken for siblings.

"No sign of land up ahead Kel," reported the druid. "The ancient scrolls state that the Panderan homeland is east of us, but didn't specify how far."

"And thanks to the Sundering, those distances might have been changed," Kelon chimed in, issuing the same caveat they had given him earlier. "I know Sil, and thanks for scouting ahead. Go ahead and rest."

"It was good to stretch my wings," Sil yawned, "but I think I will take a quick cat nap."

Kelon rolled his eyes, he was usually the one making bad puns. As anyone in Azeroth knew, druids could shape shift into different animal forms. Sil's favorites had to be the Moonkin, Cat form and the flight form. As such she and the rest of the druids were the only ones who could get away with the "Boy I'm beat" joke. Even then he groaned every time some druid used it after flying.

He retreated back to his cabin, taking out the map Sunfire had copied down. When not spell slinging, she was a very talented map maker. Kelon had spied the maps she had made in their travels across Azeroth. The rolled up parchments were swirls of colors and designs, careful details etched upon them. He gently ran his fingertips over them, he like the feel, the smell.

"Kelon!" Nylak said from the deck, "we have spotted a ship!"

The hunter raced back to the wheel. He looked towards where Nylak was pointing. There was a small dot, barely recognizable as ship. Kelon pointed the airship at the dot and pushed the engine to full throttle. The Vakerie was a faster and more agile then the Skybreaker. Thanks to that speed, the ship made up the distance between it and the sea going ship. Just as they got to within a bowshot of the other ship, Kelon turned the altitude engines off.

The Valkerie skidded across the water before floating on top like any other ship. The engines powering the forward motion were cut to quarter power, allowing Kelon to steer the ship around to come alongside the other ship. Kelon was careful not to rub sides, he had done that once when he had first tried this trick, it had not ended well. This time he was rewarded by the absence of any wood shrieking, or sailor cursing.

The other ship was silent, the people on it were silently standing still. Transfixed by the floating airship that had swooped down upon them. That and the strange people on the air ship. Just as they were different to the Valkerie crew. There were two humans on the ship and three Panderans. The bipedal panda looking humanoids were larger and had round bellies, next to the skinny human fisherman they seemed very wide indeed. Kelon hoped that at least one had been to the Eastern Kingdoms, if not this could be a very precarious position.

"Greetings, I am Kelon of the Alliance," the Night Elf hunter hailed the other ship. "Do any of you know Common?"

The Panderans and two humans looked at each other, before the smallest of the three spoke, "I am Azo, of the Chu Chin fishing village. I returned from pilgrimage two years ago."

"Hello Azo," Kelon replied, "we are weary travelers on the search for the Panderan."

Azo translated to the other Panderans, then spoke again, "You will be welcome at our village, follow us in."

The Panderan ship set it sail and began its slow crawl through the sea, the Valkerie right behind. Both ships made it back to port, the Panderans tying off on a rickety dock, which amazingly held the massive Panderans. One by one the crew disembarked off their ship. The Valkerie crew lowered their gangplank and exited their ship, as they did another two of the crew showed above deck.

Colyn the Ranger had been traveling with Kelon and his friends for many years, one of the last surviving High Elves. The mana sickness and then demon energy addiction had not taken hold of him, Sunfire had speculated it had been his ranger training that had saved him. Sil though, had another view, that his connection to nature had healed him.

Beside him was the only member of the Horde present on the Valkerie, Veroyna. She was a Blood Elf, once addicted to the demon energies. It was a condition that recently Sil had helped cure with her alchemy. Veronya was shocked when many of the Blood Elves not only rejected it, but almost banished her for life over it. Now she traveled, hoping to repay the kindness shown by those who should have been enemies.

The travelers followed Azo as he led them through the village. People brought their children in from play, and nervous looks abounded. There were humans and Panderans all about. The humans here were like those on the ship, with tan skin and wider eyes. There wasn't a human here that had hair any other color than coal, and they wore silk clothing just like the Panderans. Some men and women coming in from what looked like a swampy field, wore straw cone like straw hats.

Kelon looked over it all with awe and wonder, this was so new, so different. It reminded him of the first time he had traveled out of Night Elf lands, touring the realms of both the Alliance and Horde. Albeit the Horde tour was cut short due to having to outrun the persistent guards.

The houses here were built with curved angles, with the tops being supported by back bone like beams. The houses were built with wood, and their doors looked to be made out of a thin paper like material. Inside were polished wooden floors, and were bigger inside then they appeared on the outside. Both exotic and wonderful, beautiful to behold were these buildings.

Still the travelers did notice how many of the workers around were paying just as much attention to them, as they were to their own work. In fact the closer they got to the house where Azo was leading them, the more they became surrounded by workers and farmers. It was not a stretch of the imagination for anyone to consider that maybe they weren't workers, but the village's protection. So far the villagers and the Panderans had been peaceful, Kelon was not going to break that by calling out the defenders just yet.

Azo stepped up to the house, knocked on the paper door and spoke a few words. The door opened and the Panderan entered, leaving behind his sandals. Moments passed to minutes, then minutes to what felt like an hour. Time crept by as the travelers stood, unsure if they should wait for Azo to return or knock go up to the house themselves. They chose patience, hoping that their only guide would return.

Eventually he did, just as the travelers were about to let impatience take over. Azo came back down the stairs, sandals back on his feet. The Panderan was giving a wide smile, one meant to put the foreigners at ease. They obviously didn't get visitors much, because the smile did anything but. However Azo did not mean them any harm, nor did the being coming behind him.

What stood before the travelers, pilgrims in a strange land, was the oldest looking being any had seen in all of Azeroth. Noticeably a Panderan, this one was a gaunt looking one. Where once had been a round belly, there was now a sagging one. Vibrant cheeks now were wrinkled and old looking. Eyes that looked to be as ancient as the original Night Elf druids looked upon Kelon and his crew.

"I am Master Chu," the elderly Panderan said. "Azo says you come from the sky flying ship. What is your intention?"

"We are on a quest to find the Panderans," Kelon said, adding in, "we mean no harm."

Master Chu cocked his head at the Night Elf hunter, "Yet not meaning to do harm, does not mean you will not do harm. This is a different place then where you come from traveler. We travel among your kind and find you to be violent and shortsighted."

Kelon's crew were taken aback, but held their tongue as the hunter spoke again, "Your people travel among mine, and even I see your point of view. However I warn that your view is skewed by not staying among my people."

The elderly Panderan scoffed, "We have spent enough, whether it be Horde or Alliance, you all will end up destroying yourselves. Hate is the only thing in your heart."

"Begging your pardon," Veronya stepped forward, dropping her cloak down to show her elven features, "but this hero is not like any other in the Alliance or Horde. He has fought for me and defended those who can't. I am of the Horde, yet I travel with him."

"I am not of the Alliance or the Horde," Colyn chimed in, "but I travel along with this man. He found me while I hid from the world, reminding me that way only led to death. Through my travels I have found a reason to adventure once more."

"Do not judge this Night Elf so harshly for my people," Nylak boomed, "I was once controlled by an evil entity. I had fallen in battle against it, only to be enslaved. When that bondage was broken, Kelon Drakynheart allowed me to travel with his group. Together I have seen wonders that resparked a humanity I had thought lost."

Master Chu raised his hand, "It seems that your companions speak highly of you. Normally this means nothing coming from outsiders, however I can see the truth in those who have spoken for you. What are your plans for the Panderans?"

Kelon let out a breath, he had been worried for a moment that the Panderans would ask him to leave, "My intentions are to ask the Panderans to aid us in our future, to learn from and trade knowledge. In our realms, they are thought highly of, whether for their combat prowess or their wisdom."

Master Chu seemed to think about these words, "Very well, you are welcome in the village to feast with us. It has been too long since we have had visitors. Tell us some of your tales, and in the morning I will decide if you may have the knowledge you seek."

"We thank you for your hospitality," Kelon bowed as politely as he could, trying to remember what little Sunfire had been able to dredge up about their manners. He knew he was an outsider, he couldn't know all their ways. If he could show that they were willing to learn, it might go a long way to earning their trust. So he would try, and hope not to insult anyone.

The feast was indeed something to behold. The villagers had brought out a long table, that sat just a foot if not more off the ground. Around the table was sat padding, each of the villagers sitting on down on that padding. Their legs tucked under them, or sitting cross legged. Kelon and his friends were allowed to sit next to Master Chu.

On the table were hundreds of small bowls filled with fragrant spices, herbs and sauces. Next to them were plates and platters of rice and fish, some cooked and sizzling, others wrapped and served raw. Fires were lit on elevated torches, illuminating the fast dwindling day. Joyous faces of Humans and Panderans filled the spaces around the table. Each bowing and saying a prayer, the people waited on Master Chu. With a flourish the elderly Panderan signaled the feast to begin.

Everyone began eating, the food both wonderfully new and exotic, it tingled the taste buds. The drinks, wondrous teas of all varieties warmed the soul and their fragrance mixed together, making a concoction of glorious aromas. The conversation was lively, and the heat from the day slowly draining away kept those at the feast warm well into the night.

For the newcomers, foreigners in a strange land, it was a unique experience. Though they could not follow the conversation, the people were so full of life, their being set a state of peace. It was something that Kelon, Sunfire and Cammy had not known for a very long time, and Colyn couldn't remember the last time he had known an age of peace. Sil, next to him never thought about it, but even she was being carried away by the spirit of camaraderie around them, and Nylak was smiling, something so rare it was like an eclipse of the sun.

After the feast came a dance around a bonfire, villagers going around it in ever extending circles. From a bird's eye view it looked as if the dance was a whirlpool of people. The villagers invited the travelers in with them, and though they did not know the dance, it came to them as they watched. Together everyone danced, and it was a good night, coming to an end as the chill of night finally took over.

The next morning Kelon rose, the early morn chill still lingering about. The Valkerie had remained berthed on the dock in the water. The lapping waves were gently rocking the airship, which for a moment was a water ship. The hunter stretched out, popping his joints. He could not remember when he had as much fun as he had last night. Now he just hoped that Master Chu would help him on his quest, otherwise it would take much longer.

A sparkling flying form flew over the Valkerie, Kelon looked up to see a familiar Bronze Dragon. Trinistyr'taza flew over and landed on the beach. Trinza, as Kelon called her, walked over to the dock. Already the hunter had made his way across the dock, he ran his hand over the dragon's snout. Trinza cocked her head, allowing him to scratch the scales on her head.

Kelon hadn't been the only one to see Trinza fly in. Master Chu and all the villagers ran towards the noble flying dragon. They formed a semi circle, afraid to get closer. Reverence showed, and some bowed, going all the way to their hands and knees. Master Chu was the only one to remain standing, but even he was bowing very deeply for one so old.

Trinza noticed the attention and turned towards Kelon, unsure what was going on. People always treated dragons differently, they were powerful, big and could throw their weight around. They could be strong allies, or bitter enemies. However these people seemed to look at her as if she were a something more. It was a little discerning. To end it, Trinza transformed into her humanoid form, one that looked like a Half-Elf. The crowd gasped, and murmurs along with prayers were on the lips of the onlookers.

It was Master Chu who finally came around to his senses, "Stranger, how do you have a dragon traveling with you?"

"Maybe you should ask the dragon," Veronya said with a yawn, she had been woken up as the crowd had gathered.

Trinza looked at Kelon, who nodded his approval, "It really is embarrassing. I was watching the flow of time, and got caught by a team of Time Disrupting dragons. Kelon here saved my team. When we returned, our Aspect granted my request to travel and learn from him."

"You learn from him!" Master Chu exclaimed, as if he had been told that birds swam and fish flew. Then turning to Kelon, the elderly Panderan fell to the ground, "My apologies master Elf, I did not realize. Please accept my humble apologies."

Kelon picked Master Chu up, bringing him back to his feet, "I am not a master of dragons, and I have much to learn from your people. These beings that travel with me, and I welcome what they bring, they make me better than what I was. So do not bow to me, for I am just a man."

The old Panderan nodded, "Humbleness suits you, and if you can't see your own potential, at least your friends can. I will give you a map, on it you will find the way to the kingdoms of the Panderan."

"Thank you Master Chu," the hunter all but embraced the Panderan. They were one step closer. "We are most grateful, I wish we could give something back to you."

The old being replied with wonder in his voice, "You have young one, you have. Once more the world is bright, as if early in its life. No more does Twilight's embrace seem absolute."

The ceremony for giving the map over, one in which incense was burned and a promise was made. Kelon had to swear that he and his friends would not use this map against the Panderan kingdoms that made up the Panderan Empire. Kelon made the appropriate oath, swearing to uphold it on his honor. With this the villagers cheered, even Master Chu had a friendlier, warmer, look on the travelers.

Kelon took a look at the map once he was back on the deck of the Valkerie. On the map there were sixteen marked kingdoms that spread along an even larger continent. Most of the Panderan Empire was set against the coastal forests and beaches. The northern territories and further eastern territories were marked with images of tigers and monkeys. Curious, what could those marks be, more beings or just deadly animals to the Panderan. The fact that the images were drawn with exaggerated fangs, evil looking eyes, Kelon had to think that the markings were meant as a warning. He would keep an open mind, but he would prepare the crew for the worst if it happened.

As the air ship started up its powerful horizontal propellers, building enough force to life it into the air, the villagers came out to see them off. Gathering around the beach, they waved their hands and several cheers in their native tongues. There was no way for the crew to know, but those cheers were wishes of good fortune. The younger of the villagers looked on as awe as the Valkerie rose, then as its vertical engines took over, sped away. Master Chu hoped that the travelers would return, and watched till they were just a speck on the horizon.

Sunfire and Sil helped plot the course to the nearest of the Panderan Kingdoms. One thing about the map, there was no discernible capitol city to head towards. On Kalimdoran and Eastern Kingdom maps, the capitols were usually indicated by castle or crown images. The Panderan map just had images of what Kelon thought were houses marking their kingdoms.

For the moment though they were on the move again, fresh supplies had been brought on. The villagers had just given him that which he needed, and he figured that was because of Trinza. She was standing on the deck beside him, soon he would have her and Sil scout ahead. They might be able to see if there was any dangerous weather, or give a course correction.

Already Sunfire was copying the map, and then comparing it to her own. When they returned to the Alliance, they would have the only maps of Panderan territory, and she wanted them accurate. Kelon looked upon her diligence with pride, then walked to the bow. The air rushed forward, and Kelon was reminded of his first ride on a Sabrecat.

Sil and Trinza took off, racing forward. Colyn was on look out, gazing out at the horizon and around the ship. If he saw something, he would notify Kelon, otherwise in a few hours Nylak would take over, then after him another. Each person the Valkerie took turns as look out, that way no one was stuck doing it all the time. It wasn't long before the Druid and Dragon were back, both changing as they hit the deck. They gave a slight course correction.

It was a few hours after that when Colyn spotted land, an oblong shape came into view. The ranger signaled Kelon, and the hunter brought the air ship down. They were still higher than any ship's mast could reach, and they wanted to be seen as they came in. Better the inhabitants see them and expect them, then have them suddenly appear out of nowhere.

Colyn watched, something was off, his gut all but dropped into a pit. As they got closer, the ranger knew his gut had been right to shrink away. There were many ships with dark sails around the docks of the beach. From these ships came arrows and ballistae, all being aimed at the mainland. Screams could be heard just barely on the winds above the Valkerie's engines. Colyn turned to Kelon, the hunter had heard and seen it. He brought the Valkerie back up, taking it out of range of any arrows the other ships on the water might be able to fire.

The rest of the crew went to the sides as Kelon did a figure eight over the battle. Monkey like beings and Striped tiger looking beings were fighting and hacking with the Panderans. The panda bear beings were an awesome sight, their kicks and fluid punches sending the attackers flying back. Silk robes and kis, their training outfits, made them look both vulnerable and powerful. One good hit would tear the Panderans up, but they looked as it would take a miracle to hit them.

Kelon was not sure if he should get involved. He had come looking for the Panderan, wanted their help, and this would make it easier. However he knew nothing about the conflict with the attackers, for all he knew these Panderans had wronged the attackers. Till he knew more, it would be prudent to hesitate making more enemies without due cause. Which of course was why he had taken the Valkerie out of harm's way.

"Kel!" Yelled Colyn and Sil almost simultaneously. He looked at what they were pointing at. Bamboo cages that were thrashing about, and as he looked inside his heart sank. Panderan children were screaming and kicking with all their might. The attackers were kidnapping them! Kelon's visage turned dark, anger rumbling across his features.

His crew looked at him, their faces mirroring his own, "Prepare for battle!"

They went to their stations as he barked orders. Nylak and Cammy went to the sides. Sunfire went to the bow, Colyn to the stern, while Sil primed the cannons. Trinza flew off into the air, already back in dragon form. Veronya was standing at the controls for the cannons. An order from Kelon and those cannons would belch fire and metal, raining hell upon their target.

Kelon brought the Valkerie into a stomach churning dive, then as they got into range of the arrows on the attackers' ship, he turned the Valkerie hard. This aimed the side cannons all on the ship, in naval terms, a broadside attack. Veronya fired the cannons, and those on the ships jumped back as thunder rolled out from the flying ship.

Cannon balls hit the ship, breaking wooden planks and destroying the mast holding the sails up. The attackers on that ship were thrown back, some off the ship, others were killed instantly. Another broadside made even more damage on the deck of the attacker's ship. Then two figures jumped off the flying ship, landing on the deck hard before running to meet the stunned crew.

With Cammy and Nylak on the ship, Kelon reversed the horizontal engines outputs, shifting the ship from hanging to the right, towards the left. Now he had the other side cannons facing the fleeing war party with the bamboo cages. Veronya fired again, this time aiming just enough ahead of the beings to just blow them back. Some of the raiding war party stopped, others were thrown onto their butts.

Then it was Sil's turn, leaping into the air, she turned into a bird. She swooped around, careful to avoid the Valkerie's cannons. Then when Veronya had stopped the broadside, Sil dived. At the last moment before she hit the ground, the druid transformed into a bear. Her snarling form sent two of the raiders stumbling back. Rushing forward, she rammed into them, forcing them onto the ground. One of the raiders got brave and went to smack her with a club, only he received an arrow into his chest for the trouble. Another one was hit with a fireball, then a frost fire spell sent another two flying backwards. Silently, the druid thanked Colyn and Sunfire for the back up.

Trinza was swooping down, attacking the raiders and where she could grabbing the bamboo cages. The poor children inside though had no idea what the dragon's intention was, and wailed. She tried to reassure them, however it became apparent they didn't speak Common, the language of the Alliance. She sighed and hoped the poor things would not be too horribly scarred.

Back on the attackers' ship Nylak had frozen four of the crew with his ice rune attack. Then another rune unleashed a howling blast of frozen wind. Next to him, Cammy used her Divine Storm, having the light swirl around hitting the ship's crew. Anyone that was her enemy would feel the burning power of righteousness, while those who were her allies would be healed. Her consecration of the deck around her, made the ship's crew react as if their feet were on fire. Considering how awful kidnapping was, and how Cammy felt about preying upon the innocent, Nylak would not want to trade places with them. They were just about finishing up when several Panderans leaped upon the deck, taking out the captain of the vessel and the rest of the crew below decks.

On the mainland the Panderans too had taken the advantage of the Valkerie's entrance to take over and defeat the remaining attackers. A small group had begun to find the bamboo cages dropped and release the Panderan children, Trinza left those she managed to grab with that group, and hoped that they would be able to calm the children.

She began to fly again toward the Valkerie, when she had taken off, there were two ships. She saw one of those ships had smoke coming out of it, but the other had begun to sail away. Her dragon sight allowed her to see the bamboo cages on the deck. Trinza snarled, they couldn't attack that ship like they had the first. If they do, they might hit the children. What cowards would put children as living targets?

"That ship is getting away!" Trinza yelled, hoping that the others would hear her and be able to act.

Cammy and Nylak rushed to the forecastle on the ship they were on. They saw the receding ship, already Cammy had her engineering belt open, reaching for her remote. With a blink, they were both back on the Valkerie. Apparently she had perfected the transporter that the Gnomes had been working on. Death Knight and Paladin rushed to the deck.

Sil on the mainland was back in her Night Elf form when Trinza's warning came. Seeing the fleeing ship, the druid jumped into the water. Her aquatic form allowed her to swim as faster than any fish, faster than any ship. She swam as hard as she could, catching the ship as Trinza buzzed their deck. The Valkerie was already on top of it, but the ship was not firing yet. If Kelon was holding back, then there was great danger on that ship's deck. Still she could stop it from moving forward.

Underneath the waves, she saw the ship's rudder and had an idea. Turning back to her Night Elf form, she summoned a wrath spell. The damaging nature spell was similar to a mage's fireball, and it hit the rudder, dislodging it from the ship. Two more wrath blasts put holes in the hull. That wasn't going to sink the ship, but it would make it take on water. That would slow it down immensely, and the crew would have to repair the damage and bilge the water. That left less to fight against her friends.

Kelon noticed the slowing of the ship, and heard the curses the captain said in his native tongue. Then half the crew on deck rushed below, and though he wasn't sure, the hunter figured it had to be something big. He planned to give them something else to worry about. He and Colyn jumped down, using Sunfire's slow fall spell, their bows spewing forth arrows into the people left on deck. Right behind them came Xaon, Kelon's fiercely loyal saber cat.

As they landed ranger and hunter took out their weapons. The ranger was using two swords, both were moving at lightning speed. Kelon was using his newly acquired Quel'dalar variant. Having acquired an ancient elf hilt, reforging a blade out of saronite, finally the High Elves had blessed it for him. It may not have been the original, but powerful.

The two Elves fought fiercely and had caught the crew of this ship off guard. As such they fell to the deck, some grasping at wounds, others as the metal of a blade knocked them into oblivion. Xaon jumped from deck hand to deck hand, mauling those that came near Kelon. Those that ran for the side were chased and swatted at by the saber cat. Looking over the side, Xaon looked a little sad, his play toys had gotten wet.

Once the crew up on deck was dealt with, Kelon and Colyn started to undo the cages holding the Pandaren children. The children were scared and looked up with fright at the newcomers, unsure of what to make of them. Then their eyes went even wider, if that was possible. Both Elves managed to get their weapons up as metal clanged against metal. The captain and his first mate had come to see the excitement.

Kelon twirled away, while Colyn did a double step back. It was a classic fencing tactic for a one handed sword. The captain had his first mate go after Colyn, while he faced Kelon. That was alright by the Night Elf's standards, someone had to pay for this villainy. The hunter sliced out, then as the captain dodged, brought his Quel'dalar around in a swipe. Meanwhile the first mate was launching one stab after another, before slashing at Colyn.

The captain parried one of Kelon's blows, pushing it off to the side before he side kicked the hunter. Luckily for Kelon his armor absorbed some of the blow, still felt like a mule kicking him. The captain came forward with a twirling tornado like attack, causing the hunter to step back. This time in mid twist the captain shot out with a kick that literally sent Kelon flying. The Night Elf hunter landed hard, barely keeping a hold of Quel'dalar. It was mere luck that he tried to get up immediately, though he was unsuccessful, the captains slash skidding off Kelon's mail armor.

Knowing that being on his backside was not going to save him, Kelon kicked out with both feet. His kick connected, making the captain grunt, but not move back. The hunter dodged an angry stab, allowing his enemy's sword to bury into the wood of the deck. Kelon made it to his feet and brought his sword around for a quick blow, and quickly reversed it to a slash as the captain expectedly dodged it. The captain barely parried the slash, however didn't see the left hook.

The blow shook the captain, and Kelon followed up with a kick to the dazed man's knees. He was rewarded with a grunt, but knew that the other being was still too quick. So Kelon grabbed the other being with both hands, taking the blows to his midsection as the captain tried to get away, and head butted him. He did it again and again, turning his armored head into a battering ram, till the captain fell down. The other being was alive, but not moving quickly. Using some rope nearby, Kelon bound the captain, this one would be given to the Panderan to be held accountable for his crimes.

Colyn meanwhile was having just as much of a hard time with the first mate. The linen cloth attire showed him he was fighting a female of her species. She had the striped fur of one of the tiger humanoids, and her eyes were almond shaped, with the cat's eye irises. She moved like lightning, and had scored direct hits against him. So far he had been forced to pinwheel backwards, her blows coming faster than he could react. The only thing that had kept him from getting disemboweled was his armor. Just like Kelon, the sword of the first mate skidded across his armor, but only by the merest of luck.

The female tiger being said something in her language, Colyn wasn't sure what, but he was sure it wasn't good. Then she proceeded to roundhouse kick him, he had managed to bring his arm up, but it didn't help much. The kick dazed him, and he didn't see the sweep that took his legs out from under him. Cursing, he hadn't laid one blow on her yet. It was embarrassing to say the least. What saved him was Kelon's pet.

Xaon seeing Colyn in trouble roared, trying to warn the first mate to back off. That was enough to distract the tiger woman, and Colyn finally laid a blow. She stepped back to dodge the next. That was part of the plan, as he feinted another blow, with a flick of his wrist, Colyn cut a rope. This rope ran up to the masts, where the sails were. As the sail fell back to the deck, the rigging undid and pulled. The first mate had stepped onto the rolled up rigging, and went into the air feet first.

The ranger took a deep breath, that was not an easy fight. Much to his joy, Kelon was moving forward. The hunter was dragging the bound captain, also of the tiger species. Both Elves nodded wearily to each other, the crew had been easy, these two not so much. Luckily they wouldn't have to worry about reinforcements from below deck. Several Panderan ships and boats had been launched and were coming alongside this ship.

Kelon and Colyn made sure to release the children from their bamboo cages. Guiding them towards the awaiting rescue party, the two heroes were more than eager to help. Then once the children were off, they pointed towards the bound captain and the first mate hanging by her feet. The Panderans nodded and proceeded to bring those two into custody. Xaon was waiting patiently, sunning himself as the other beings were busy.

"Thank you strangers," one of the Panderans stated, bowing with both hands making the shape of a triangle. "These raiders have been hitting our outer settlements for quite some time. I am Tzun Zu"

"I am Colyn and this is Kelon," the Elf ranger said. "We are glad to be of assistance."

"And that you are, we were just needed a diversion to take advantage of," Tzun said. "Then you show up and we have it."

Kelon was already calling the rope ladder to be lowered from the Valkerie, "Would you like a ride back to the main land Tzun?"

Tzun thought for a moment, then nodded, "I would be honored to fly in your airship."

Colyn led the way up, while Kelon brought up the rear with Tzun in the middle. Cammy had installed the rope ladder for just an occasion like this. That way they could pick up someone without having to land. Xaon looked confused till his carrier was lowered down. He hopped in it and laid down as the crew pulled him back up to the Valkerie. On the attacker's ship, the Panderans took over. Once the holes were plugged, they sailed it back into their port.

Once back aboard, Kelon took over the wheel again and sent the Valkerie towards the Panderan village. The trip was quick, the whole time Tzun Zu had a permanent grin pasted upon his Panderan features. It was not too hard to imagine that with this new experience, that it was all Tzun could do not to be whooping with delight.

Back at the village, Kelon landed the Valkerie right at the docks. He reminded himself to have Cammy redo the varnish after this run. It was easier for the moment to land in the water. As he and the crew disembarked, they met with a crowd of Panderans.

Tzun Zu spoke with them, and then turned back to the Valkerie crew, "Master Yoshi would like to speak with you. He wishes to thank you for saving our younglings."

Kelon motioned for him to lead on, and the Panderan walked an amazing pace for one of his size. Panderans were easily human size tall, but their girth and muscle mass made them twice that of a human. Like Azo, Tzun was dressed in silk robes and wore sandals, but he also wore the cone like hat that Kelon had seen the villagers wear on the island. Yet there was something different about Tzun, unlike Azo, he seemed to be holding back his true abilities. If Kelon had to fathom a guess, that Panderan was an excellent fighter, keeping it hidden as a strategy.

Master Yoshi was dressed in a typical Panderan Ki, with cloth wrapping to each side, held in place by an obi, a belt like piece of clothing. He wasn't as old as Master Chu, but wasn't as young as Tzun. Kelon guessed that Master Yoshi was about middle aged for the Panderans, and based upon the fight seen earlier, probably spry as well.

"Thank you for coming honored guests," Master Yoshi greeted them. "You have done us a great service this day, how can we repay you?"

Kelon explained how their search for the Panderans, how they wanted to form an alliance. To share information and trade, as well as someone to help the small group of defenders left while all the heroes were in Northrend. Master Yoshi listened intently, and took the words in. Asking a few questions of Cammy and the others, all the while Tzun sat off to the side listening as well.

Once the questions had been done, Master Yoshi beckoned for Tzun to move forward. The two Panderans whispered back and forth, Kelon and his crew started to become curious. Then the Tzun Zu and Master Yoshi both stood, beckoning for the visitors to rise as well.

"We owe you an explanation," Master Yoshi said, "It is the least we can do for heroes so far from home. We can't help you with the defense of your lands. We are being attacked by the Simian nation as well as the Bengalan. We have no idea as to why they have attacked us after so many years of peace, but we do know it happened shortly after the Monkey King went into the West. Till this new war is finished, we have no warriors to send back with you. However thanks to your actions, I am willing to share wisdom, including the art of Kung Fu. This knowledge will make those left to defend your cities as mighty as our Panderan Monks and Brewmasters."

"Thank you for that," Colyn said, "I have to admit they were a might impressive."

Kelon ribbed his friend, "I think you don't like getting beat up by a girl." Then towards Master Yoshi, "What about those prisoners we captured, what is to become of them?"

Tzun answered that one, "They will be tried at the Hidden Fortress, that is where the Emperor is. Ever since the war began, the Forbidden City has been vacated incase the Simians attack it."  
Master Yoshi moved around, coming up face to face with Kelon, "You will dine with us tonight, tomorrow we will start your training while we travel. We will find a place to hide your ship, and you will meet the Emperor. He must meet the heroes from abroad."

They left back to the ship, and when they returned to the village, each was dressed in their tunics and pants. Kelon and his crew had left behind their armor, Tzun Zu had advised that after this defeat, no one would attack at least for a day or two. So for the moment the village was safe. As they sat down to eat at the table with Master Yoshi and Tzun Zu, each of the crew found a piece of paper with a picture on it. Kelon and Cammy had the dragon, Colyn and Sil the tiger, Sunfire a praying mantis, Veronya a cobra, and Nylak a demon.

As if on cue, like he knew they were about to ask, Master Yoshi explained, "Those will be your fighting forms. After talking with those who saw you fight, these forms will compliment your natural styles. Now enjoy, our journey begins again tomorrow."

The night came as the heroes of Azeroth ate with those of the Forgotten Continent. They had come searching for the Panderans, not only finding them but making a wonderful start to an alliance. True they had made aware the Simians and the Bengalans of peoples far away, and their technology. This could be a problem if those peoples began to search for the flying machine's home. If so then the Alliance would just have to be ready, and hopefully with the support of the Panderans. For now what mattered was the present, the future would come soon enough.


	5. The End is Just the Beginning

_**World of Warcraft:**_

 _ **The End is Just the Beginning**_

 **By Kristopher Rose**

Light shone through the treetops, lancing through the empty spaces around the leaves. The rustle of the leafed trees rattled as the wind moved through. The first chill of fall was carried by the gusts, and leaves that had fallen began a short flight. They swirled up into the air before gently falling back to the ground. It was the perfect stereotypical fall day, except for the green hue to everything.

The Emerald Dream had become stable once more, Malfurion Stormrage with the aid of adventurers had stopped his ancient enemy. Now the Dream was back to the peaceful and reflective place it had been before the corruption. There were still some parts that were infected by the evil taint, those though were few and far between. Druids were once more able to enter without fear of being lost forever.

What was special about today though, was that it wasn't a druid that had entered the Emerald Dream. Kelon the hunter stood looking over an Azeroth that had never seen any people, beside him was his love Sunfire. The mage had been brought here just as she had been when Stormrage had brought Kelon here before. They were soon joined by two more people. Sil and Malfurion Stormrage flew down in bird forms, landing and transforming in one elegant motion.

Sil looked to be the happiest Kelon had seen her in a long time. They had spent the last few months training in the Panderan Empire, with many adventures shared between the group. There had been new allies and many new enemies, but during this time the war against the Lich King had been forgotten. It had driven all the people of Azeroth to their limits, Kelon's crew were no different. During their time spent here, Master Yoshi had taught them, with Tzun Zu's aid, Kung Fu. Despite being a martial art, an art of fighting, it had given the weary warriors a sense of peace.

Now with word that the Lich King had been defeated, Kelon wondered what could bring Stormrage to summon him. Not that he minded being in the Emerald Dream, when it wasn't trying to kill you, the Dream was a verdant forest of wonder. No, the hunter had an odd feeling his friends were about to be called back into action. As the Arch Druid spoke, Kelon realized how right his instinct was.

"My apologies for the abrupt summoning," Arch Druid Stormrage said. "However the need is great. All throughout the dream, there is whispers of something coming. Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms have been wracked with massive earthquakes."

"I take it that the druids can't find the issue, what about the shamans of the Exodar?" Kelon asked, already his mind latching onto the mystery.

"An excellent question," Malfurion smiled, he had come to the right people, "They report that the elements are rebelling, not obeying their commands. Some of the mightiest have had to dominate the elements just to keep order. It has shaken many shamans, leaving them powerless. Velen the Prophet though brings the most dire of prophecies."

Sunfire spoke next, her tone sad, "When Velen has nightmares, the world should tremble. What has he seen?"

"The world in flames, a great massive and black flying monster," Arch Druid Malfurion explained. "Massive waves wiping life away, volcanoes blasting earth into the air. He goes on to see the ground crack and blister, the magma beneath hissing sulfuric air. The elements scream in agony bringing destruction to the cities and civilizations across the world. And he sees for the Alliance wolf men and women coming from the lost city."

"Kelon," Sil, who had been up to this point silent, spoke, "We have to go back."

Sunfire wrapped her arms around the Night Elf hunter, "She's right, a cataclysm of that size isn't something we can ignore."

"Agreed, Arch Druid Stormrage, we will head home immediately," Kelon bowed before he felt the Dream fade away.

The hunter awoke in the futon the Panderan had put into his room. The Forbidden City was alive and bustling again. With the Simian and Bengalan invasion thwarted, the Panderan Emperor was back in his palace. Beside him, Sunfire stirred awake as well, immediately and instantly as coherent as if she hadn't been asleep. Quickly they dressed, and headed out.

The morning was still young, the light of the sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon. As the hunter and mage opened the door, there stood Sil and a groggy Colyn. Apparently the ranger had been woken suddenly and still had the sleep in his eyes. Veronya appeared from her room in the castle, night clothes still on, but daggers in each hand. Cammy came out right after Nylak, both humans seemed to pick up the mood of the Night Elf. Kelon had them all finish dressing, then they went down to throne room.

Inside the throne room, the Panderan Emperor was looking very sleep deprived. His mood lightened as he saw Kelon and his crew enter the throne room. The Emperor and his new Bengalan Captain of the guard, called them over. The news from the Emperor's own seers had been similar to what Velen the Prophet had told Malfurion Stormrage. Kelon related the same dire warning passed in the Emerald Dream.

"Return then to your home Drakynheart," the Emperor said, "to continue your training, I am allowing Tzun Zu to travel with you. He will be my emissary among your people."

"Thank you your excellency," Kelon bowed deeply to show his respect.

The preparations began immediately, supplies being loaded up into a caravan and heading towards the Valkerie's hiding place. The airship still stood ready to return them home, it would be by afternoon before the crew was ready to lift off. Their worries about to be confirmed worldwide.

Meanwhile halfway across the world, another airship flew through the winds. The Windrunner was on its way back to the Eastern Kingdoms. With the defeat of the Lich King, Æsthr and Æryn had decided to take the scenic route. They had toured the sights from Mt Hyjal to the Alterac peaks. Their crew deserved the rest after the arduous fight, they deserved the rest too.

Dranyon came on deck, not paying attention to the two Dranei warriors as the ship sailed. He was glad to have his sister back, and with all the loss in the current campaign, her return was a bright spot. The shaman looked about, his brother in law gave him a nod. Dranyon hadn't been sleeping, and his family was worried about him. What he couldn't tell them were the visions of destruction he kept having, but unlike all shamans, the elements still came to his call. Still with the visions, the Dranei shaman was bothered.

The airship was flying towards the main base of Carpe Diem, a guild of adventurers that had fought with Dranyon and his family. Together against the Lich King they had gotten to the gates of IceCrown Citadel. It had been Æsthr that had made it in to the final fight with the Lich King. Æryn, Rennie and Dranyon had held the line at the entrance, keeping the Scourge from aiding the Lich King. After his defeat the guild had returned to their base in the Arathi Highlands.

Stromgarde Keep had once been a ruin on the edge of a cliff. Overrun with bandits and cults, the keep had thought to be a lost cause. Carpe Diem had come and beat back the invaders, then once the keep was empty, poured their money into restoring the keep to pristine condition. Now it stood as a stone sentinel on its high cliff, overlooking the Arathi Highlands.

Inside the keep Rorise, a Night Elf Priestess was going over the guild bank. The mass amounts of materials, from herbs to ore, was simply overwhelming. Beside her Ketie the warlock was going over an inventory list. Spartacus the Paladin was aiding in moving the items from one alcove to another. Outside the newest recruit Misses Cake was shadowboxing, while Delanae practiced her spell casting. The keep was alive and buzzing with activity.

It was mid-afternoon when it all fell apart. Rorise, Ketie and Spartacus had just finished moving the guild bank around, when the keep and surrounding lands shook violently. This wasn't new, for weeks now the ground had been shaking, but the ferocity was unmatched. The three inside were thrown to the ground, and could not find their footing to stand back up. Outside Delanae found her self hanging on for dear life to keep from falling over the edge. Misses Cake though, kept her balance and managed to grab Delanae's belt.

The gnome rogue pulled the human mage from the edge and made it inside as the shaking stopped. Then it began again, more violent this time, lasting several minutes. This time when it ended, a sense of change come over, what they didn't realize till the guild stone started to relay messages from across Azeroth.

"Ro!," an excited human voice said, "The portals in Dalaran have disappeared, what's going on?"

"Exarn," Rorise replied, still trying to get the shaking out of her legs, "Did you say they disappeared."

"So have the ones in Shattrath," a female voice exclaimed, "by Cenarius what is going on?"

Spartacus put his hands on the stone, "Caylre, is that you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, what's going on though?" the druidess shot back.

"We don't know," Rorise looked for an explanation, coming up at a loss. "Let us pray that this is a temporary thing."

"Ro, Spart, this is Dranyon," the shaman said, in the background the sound of winds could be heard, "The Windrunner can portal to IronForge. We'll head there now."

"Good luck," was the last thing Rorise said before the ground shook again. "Get everyone to their flying mounts, head for Ally Cities."

The Valkerie was up in the air, the Lost Continent was fading behind them. Cammy hit the portal generator, the coordinates for Stormwind were preprogrammed in. She had taken the time to save the Forbidden City into the portal device. The Valkerie flew through the gate, a typical jump back home. The only clue that it wasn't, was when the portal flickered, as if going out. The airship Valkerie was thrown through the portal, emerging high in the air. The city of Stormwind was so far below that it looked like a grain of sand. Something smashed against the Valkerie, sending all onboard over the deck and falling into the air.

"Use your hearthstones," Cammy screamed as the crew fell towards their demise.

Each disappeared into a green haze, leaving only Sunfire and Kelon falling. The hunter knew that the Valkerie would do damage if it fell from this height and crashed into Stormwind. Trinza swooped in at that point, grabbing both Sunfire and Kelon in her talons. The dragon's form quickly caught up with the falling airship. Inside Tzun Zu and his student Kirann, one of the few humans to learn the Panderan Kung Fu, were struggling to get on deck. They saw the bronze dragon land and turn into a Half-Elf, as well as the Night Elf and human struggle to gain control of the falling airship.

Cammy and Nylak awoke on their backs, the paladin in the Cathedral of Light, the Death Knight at the tavern where he made his home. Kelon had them armor up before they had left the Forbidden City, now they checked to make sure all their weapons were present. Nylak found his dual axes, Cammy had her two handed axe at the ready. They walked out to find the city besieged by elementals.

Sil found herself splashing into the lake outside Temple of Selune in Darnassus. It was peaceful, but there was a sudden buzz of worry. The portals had disappeared, visitors had stopped coming in, something was wrong. The druid knew she had to get back to her friends, but without portals, she'd have to rely on ships. Looking out over the ocean, she saw massive waves slamming against the New World Tree. At that moment she knew she wouldn't be leaving Darnassus by boat. All she could do now was trust and wait.

Veronya found herself surrounded by Horde guards, she had literally appeared in the middle of Ogrimaar with no warning. Her brief detainment was broken up as the earth exploded, elementals poured out, attacking all nearby to the rupture. Several more rifts opened up, spewing more elementals out. The Blood Elf rogue didn't wait, she attacked. Bouncing from elemental to elemental she let her two swords carve a swath, destroying the core of the elemental to kill them. The Horde guards joined in, for the moment taking her as an ally.

Cammy brought her axe down, ending the elemental one of the Stormwind guards had been fighting. Without stopping, she pulled the axe back and buried it into the core of another elemental. A few feet away Nylak was roaring like a lion, he pulled a fire elemental to him, and lashed out with his twin hand axes. He was unrelenting, a dark avenger against evil. These elementals were his enemies and they would fall. Cammy's presence seemed to radiant a golden light. Together light and shadow fought as one against an even darker threat.

Back in Dalaran, Exarn was desperately trying to get a portal working. The mage he had drug off the street was unsure if the portal would work, all others had failed. The warrior knew in his bones that he needed to get to his friends in IronForge and Stormwind. So when one of Dalaran's permanent portals briefly came back to life, Exarn jumped through. The portal closed behind and threw the warrior violently through the Dwarven Temple of the Light and into the main promenade of IronForge. The shrieks accompanied his arrival. He just saw enough to see a giant black dragon fly off, and pieces of IronForge fall in on itself.

Carpe Diem heard through their hearthstones the destruction and chaos in IronForge. Above the city the Windrunner was stalled, the trip through the portal hadn't been as violent as the Valkerie's, but serious enough. The crew of the Windrunner could only watch in horror as the black shadow of a dragon shape took off from the now damaged IronForge. The course of the great beast was southward, nobody knew the name of this monstrosity. If they had, it wouldn't have made a difference, but the knowledge would be key in the battles to come.

Back in Stormwind Cammy and Nylak had fought back the elementals. Beside them were the guards of Stormwind and a small portion of the Alliance army. Yuna and Elurien, friends from another adventuring guild were there too. Yuna's bow sang like an angel, while Elurien's bestial roars brought strength back to the defenders. The druid in bear form charged forth, tearing and clawing at anything in reach. Then came a roar that not only deafened but shook all the fighters to the core.

A massive black shape descended from the clouds, tattered leathery wings pushed down mass volumes of air. The shockwaves of air being thrust down nearly toppled everyone present. The huge black shadowy dragon landed on Stormwind's Cathedral, shrieking agony into the night. Deathwing had returned!

Deathwing turned to face the defenders, opening his mouth to spew fourth his breath attack. The poor diluted fools would perish in their stunned state, this world would be broken at the seams. Before he could let out his breath, three cannonballs smashed into his armored face. Deathwing searched for the idiots that would dare attack him, and found them in a small flying ship. He launched into the air, they were going to regret this day.

The Valkerie was hovering over Stormwind, Kelon controlling the ship. Sunfire, Kirann and Tzun Zu were manning the cannons. He had them do steady volleys as Deathwing launched into the air. Kelon hit the throttle, throwing the Valkerie forward, then turning the wheel, turned the ship to make a run. He had known that his airship was no match for the massive dragon in a toe to toe battle. However some of Tzun Zu's teachings had given him an idea. The dragon was gaining, even as Kelon started to zig zag in a serpentine maneuver.

"Sunfire, now would be a great time for that portal," Kelon shouted.

Sunfire looked at him worried, "I can't tell what'll happen if I do this."

"We don't have a choice, it's either sacrifice Stormwind or fight him toe to toe," Kelon explained.

Sunfire concentrated, and put everything that she had into what used to be a simple task. Her body floated above the deck of the Valkerie, the arcane energies flowed around and through her. She kept her mind on someplace far, far away. The energies responded and she let them out in an explosion, leaving her spent. Behind a massive portal came into existence and flickered out. It was long enough for the massive dragon to fly into it and disappear.

Kelon slowed the ship down and ran down to Sunfire. She was spent, but still alive. He cradled her in his arms, and took her down to their cabin. Once he was sure she was settled, he went back on deck. The Valkerie flew back to Stormwind, landing to a growing cheer. Cammy and Nylak immediately reboarded, with great cheers coming from the soldiers nearby. The only ones missing were Sil and Veronya, and their signals came from their hearthstones.

Before anything else could stop them, Kelon had the Valkerie lift off and head for Kalimdor. As they flew off, the Windrunner was still aiding the people of IronForge. The world had changed, but the heroes were still there. Deathwing had been averted, but wasn't gone. Now the world would need to take stock, fight back against the devastation, and stand against the coming threat.


	6. Requiem

_**World of Warcraft:**_

 _ **Requiem**_

 _ **Part I**_

The wreckage around Ogrimaar puffed smoke into the air like a giant smoker taking a toke. The billowy tufts of gas rose into the air, angry looking and menacing. The winds didn't blow so the smoke rose into the sky to form dark clouds of past destruction. It matched the mood of those standing around the Blood Elf, weapons drawn.

Veronya still held onto her weapons, her body relaxed and ready to strike just in case. Now with the elementals destroyed and peace somewhat restored, the guards had remembered she was wanted. Garrosh Hellscream was the Warchief of the Horde, and he had decided she was an enemy after the events at Icecrown Citadel. She had fought beside the Alliance hunter Kelon Drakynheart and his allies. It didn't make it any better that she had fallen for a Night Elf Death Knight, or that she was helping him in his search to return to the living. Ever since that day she had been wanted in all lands of the Horde, only the international guild "Outcasts of Azeroth" gave her any sanctuary.

Traveling with Kelon though had been a brief salvation. They had traveled and found the Lost Continent, where they met Panderans and the humans who coexisted beside them. She had hoped when she finally returned to Horde lands that Garrosh would be gone or that she could disappear into the masses. Deathwing's Cataclysm ruined that chance.

"Veronya, traitor to the Horde," a baritone, anger filled voice boomed as the guards around her scattered. It was Garrosh himself. "You dare show your face in my capitol?"

Veronya repositioned herself, setting up for an attack if need be, "I'm no traitor. I like many of the Horde put aside my differences with the Alliance to fight the Lich King."

"You have been seen traveling with that abomination Death Knight," Garrosh screamed. "Does his cold, clammy touch excite you rogue?"

Veronya resisted the urge to knock out a couple of teeth, she had to play this smart, "Warchief, I am no traitor and am yours to command. I live to serve the Horde."

"Warchief she fought off these elementals when she could have run," one of the guards rumbled. "For a skinny elf she shows courage."

"Blood Elves are good at words and deed, their cunning is second to none," Garrosh bent down where Veronya could smell his foul breath. "This traitorous dog would have us believe she is willing rejoining us. I say she is a spy and we will treat her like a spy! Take her into custody to await her execution."

"Yes Warchief," another guard saluted and grabbed Veronya's arm in a vice grip.

Instinctively she rammed her sword pommel into his face. A snap, gushing blood and a howl of outrage followed as she broke his nose. Releasing his grip the guard brought up his fists to protect his face. Which was why her next blow was aimed at his kidneys, and Veronya felled him in those two blows. He lay on the ground while she immediately kicked out with one leg. That sent another guard grunting as the kick connected with his unarmored knee. To Veronya it still felt like kicking a rock, Orc musculature was different than Elf or Human.

The attack gave her the opening she needed and Veronya dashed through it seconds before a massive axe landed where she had been. The rogue tucked into a ball and rolled as she dodged another blow. Coming out of the roll Veronya pulled a throwing knife, let it fly. An unlucky Orc guard caught it in his outstretched hand, and just like an Orc he pulled it out on the spot.

The Blood Elf rogue though wasn't trying to kill or maim, she was buying space. Give a rogue enough space and they could disappear into the shadows, as if never there. Garrosh and his guards were running at her, but they would never make it. Veronya threw down two smoke pellets. A loud bang and thick billowy smoke exploded into the air. The distraction was meant to focus everyone's attention away from where she would be disappearing, and it would have worked.

At least as long as the shaman standing nearby hadn't been quick on the draw. The wielder of the elements destroyed her smoky distraction with a simple wave of his hands, while another shaman threw what looked like a totem down. Veronya felt her body slow, as if being pulled. She recognized the spell and threw another knife at the totem. Her aim was true, the totem fell and her limbs started to respond as normal. Unfortunately it had allowed the Warchief to catch up along with the guards.

Immediately her blades were fanning out to parry the incoming attacks. The guards were easy, but Garrosh's weapon sent shockwaves through the ground when it hit. She parried one blow from it and was rewarded with her weapon being torn away out of her hand. She did an immediate back flip kick, giving one guard an instant knock out blow as he unluckily walked right into the kick.

Landing that she twirled into the air, hit the ground with one leg. Following through she bent down, grabbed her sword and continued the arc with her other foot connecting with the ground. She pulled both feet back into fighting stance even as wary guards dropped their jaws in amazement.

The people of Ogrimmar had seen many displays of martial might, grace and agility. Yet not many had seen something like what Veronya had just displayed. Her training on the Lost Continent had made her a far more formidable warrior. Unluckily for her she would need more than just that training. Guards from across Ogrimaar were coming to their Warchief's defense. She knew she was better than before, that she was good, but these odds were definitely in the insane department.

"Give up and face your destiny traitor," Garrosh growled. Veronya pridefully noticed that he seemed to be breathing hard.

"How about this, you allow me to leave and I never return," Veronya countered. "I do not wish to fight or harm soldiers of the Horde, but I will defend myself!"

"Axe Throwers, take aim!" Garrosh commanded and it was then that Veronya noticed the walls full of Trolls. Silently she cursed in a language so old even the Kaldorei wouldn't recognized it.

The Blood Elf rogue repositioned, brought her blades in close for quick deflections. Mælorn had taught her through his trials to never give up, even when death seemed inevitable. That didn't preclude escaping, running off to fight another day though. So even as she prepared to fight, Veronya's eyes sought out paths of escape. Just to be safe she said a prayer to the Light or whatever force was out there a plea for assistance.

"Let loose Axe Throwers!" Garrosh's command rang out among the cliffs of Ogrimaar.

Veronya braced when another shout called out, "Get over here!"

Everyone looked up to see a pale Night Elf leap off an undead gryphon. He pulled one of the axe throwers to him and ran the unfortunate troll through with a two handed blade. Pulling the sword back out Mælorn let the troll fall off the side to his death. The Night Elf Death Knight brought his two handed blade around as if it weighed no more than a feather. He brought it down and through the skull of another troll.

Though caught off guard, the Trolls were still veteran members of the Horde. They turned their attacks onto the Night Elf, dozens of axes were thrown at once. Their aim was true and would have hit the Death Knight, that was if it hadn't been for the ice shield. A massive dome of ice materialized over the Death Knight, all the axes hit, sunk in and then fell as the dome imploded.

Mælorn erupted out of the falling dome and crashed into a group of Troll axe throwers. The axe throwers screamed as more of them fell before the Night Elf's sword carved them to pieces. Their last sight was a tall, lanky demon with pale blue glowing eyes. Their last gasps tasted of copper mixed with obsidian steel, coming out more as gurgles. Some unlucky few survived enough to die from falling off the cliff walls to the ground below.

Garrosh looked up with a mixture of confusion, horror and rage as this interloper tore through his axe throwers. He roared in challenge, barking orders for his windrider to be readied. He need not have commanded that though. Mælorn jumped off the wall, fell with controlled grace. Before hitting the ground, the Death Knight used his pulling spell on a nearby rock to pull him to safety. The Night Elf landed softly and rolled to a stop.

Mælorn walked between Garrosh and Veronya, "Warchief Hellscream, do we need to continue this delicious but unnecessary slaughter. I could go all day."

"I will see your skull bleached and hung from my throne as a reminder to all those who stand against the Horde!" Garrosh's growl sounded more bestial than normal, even for an Orc.

"So you want blood," Mælorn sighed. "One day you'll have more blood than you can stand." The Night Elf charged forward at the Warchief.

Two guards stepped in front to protect Garrosh. The first was knocked to the ground by the unnatural strength afforded to Death Knights while the second was cleaved in two. The Night Elf caught Garrosh's attack on the flat of his sword and didn't move an inch backward as the concussion blast surrounded him. Mælorn pushed back, managing to move Garrosh a step back before the Warchief responded with a barrage of blows.

Seeing their leader in a real fight the other Horde soldiers joined in. The whole of Ogrimaar was now attacking the two Elves. Veronya had given up trying not to injure them and was fighting for her life. In minutes she had several cuts, contusions and bruises. The pile of wounded before her were much worse off. Mælorn's armor was dinged, clotted blood seeped between its chinks and his eyes closed more brightly as he dealt death. They were injured, but not severely. However the numbers weren't on their side. Ogrimaar's defenders had all the time in the world to wear them down. The only reason they hadn't taken a more protracted strategy was because of Garrosh's refusal to back down from the two Elves. His brash actions were causing more of his people to die than if they had taken a more logical delay and confinement course.

"Give up Elves, you are outnumbered," Garrosh said. "I promise a quicker death than you will face against the might of the Horde."

"You have yet to figure it out Orc," Mælorn spat back. "I have faced death, felt its cold embrace. Your threats don't scare me! They infuriate me!" To accentuate that point the Night Elf Death Knight stabbed his blade through the nearest Orc, impaling the poor being.

During the whole fight all attention had been on the two Elves and that meant the defenses normally facing outward were trained inward. Too late did they realize something else had arrived. It was more than the thumping sound of the rotor fans pushing air down or the hum of the back propellers. It also wasn't the black shape of a crow flying or the dragons leaping off the deck of the airship.

"Fire," Kelon commanded as he rode down on the bronze drake Trinza.

The Valkerie's guns flared to life, sending destruction in a wide arc. Beside Kelon's bronze drake was Cammy on a red drake. Together they followed the cannon shot down, adding their drakes' breath attacks to the destruction. Behind them came Nylak's flying Horseman's steed and Sunfire's flying carpet.

Sunfire and Nylak landed next to Veronya and Mælorn. The human mage let out a fire blast spell, sending dozens of Orcs flying backwards. Nylak let out a howling blast of ice, knocking more back. Those that managed to remain standing found themselves diving for cover as Kelon let out shot after shot from his bow. Cammy landed and took up a position with Sunfire and Nylak.

"Garrosh Hellscream," Kelon said as he aimed another shot, but held his bow steady. "I come to escort these two back to neutral territory. There is no need for this violence to continue."

"Alliance scum, you have started a war!" Garrosh's reply. "Your streets will be bathed in blood, your women will scream in terror and your king will bow before the might of the Horde!"

"This action is not affiliated nor sanctioned by the Alliance, King Varian will disavow any part of this," Kelon explained. "Simply I have come to help out two friends in trouble. As you would come to the aid of any Orc far from home."

"Fine take these two with you, the Blood Elf is banished on pain of death," Garrosh growled. "If I ever see a hint of her in my realm, she will be hunted down and her skin stripped from her bones in the most horrible fashion."

"So be it," Kelon said, letting the bowstring relax to its normal state and returned the arrow to his quiver.

Veronya relaxed and felt the weariness come on her. The Horde was still surrounding them, but had moved away to allow the Valkerie's boarding lines to land. Sunfire called her flying carpet back, and offered the Blood Elf a ride up. Nylak and Cammy were next as Mælorn headed for the boarding line. She watched him with pride as he grabbed a hold of the rope. He looked up at her with a smile, a dirty, bloody and scarred smile. She knew his wounds would heal quicker than hers, that by tonight he'd be back to normal even as she would still be in bandages. Veronya was looking for that when her world shattered.

Garrosh launched himself, bringing his axe down as he landed. He caught the Death Knight unaware and his axe tore through plate armor. It embedded itself in undead flesh and as the Warchief pulled it back out, clotted blood sprayed the ground. Mælorn to his credit managed to bring his weapon up, but the damage had been done. Garrosh was able to power past his futile defense. Knocking the sword away, Garrosh grabbed the Night Elf by the throat. Pushing the Night Elf up into the air, Mælorn's boots left the ground as he was thrown.

Kelon saw the other Night Elf crash to the ground in a heap, screamed as Garrosh's axe head sunk into the back of Mælorn. Trinza reacted with him and dived, rushing towards the prone Death Knight. They arrived just at the moment where Garrosh's axe took his enemy's head off his shoulders.

The Night Elf hunter's rage came out in an indiscernible utterance not heard before or since. After their adventures in Northrend, he was like the little brother Kelon had never had. Like Nylak he had found his forgotten soul after being released from the Lich King's grasp. His quest to live again had come so close to fruition, and now it was cut short by this Orc.

Kelon didn't think, didn't plan, didn't even know he had jumped off Trinza's back. Quel'Delar was out and Kelon was swinging it in two handed style. Glancing off Garrosh's axe, Kelon pulled it back in and split the blade into two swords. His attacks coming in from seemingly wild directions kept the Orc Warchief off balance. Those who saw it would later say how bestial the movements seemed, pure instinct merged with a flawless form.

None of the Orcs present even thought of stepping forth into the whirlwind of blades. They were too awestruck by the display of such emotion and instinct, power and will. They watched as their Warchief not only was matched but was forced to scramble to defend against Kelon's wrath. This they realized would be a fight for the generations, one would stand, one would fall as the eventual conclusion was bound to come.

"Kel! I've got him," Trinza called out to the Night Elf hunter.

He pulled Quel'Delar back to a two handed sword and struck at Garrosh, "Follow me and your people will be choosing a new Warchief. Come after me and your people will know a pain they have never known. Attack my people, and there is not a place on this world or any other that you can hide."

Kelon disengaged and jumped on Trinza's back. Hunter and drake flew up to Valkerie. Before Garrosh or any of the Horde could follow the airship disappeared into a portal. Ogrimaar was left behind and the crew of the Valkerie were left unmolested as they came out of the portal. They were back in Alliance territory, just south of Stormwind.

For a brief moment no one said anything. They were in shock, the cold of death seeping into their very beings. The sudden pain of loss had so overwhelmed these veterans of multiple conflicts that at first they didn't feel anything. It was a numbness, a sense of senselessness. The closest you can come is empty; a pure loss of everything that once was and could have been. It was a coping mechanism, a way to survive long enough till they could feel the crippling emotions. So it was then, and within moments hardened adventurers found themselves open and raw.

Sil was holding Veronya, Kirann was off to the side, oddly unsure of what to do. Tzun Zu put a comforting hand on Nylak who was struggling to control his rage. Colyn paced back and forth, a tiger prowling for a prey. Cammy's praying was a fit of tears, curses and holy words, struggling with her Paladin duties and personal feelings. Kelon was the one who most had to be a rock, he held in his feelings even as they tore at him. At least he did till Sunfire buried her head into his chest, and that was all it took to finally break down the dam holding back the flood.

Luckily he managed to set a course before he broke down as the Valkerie climbed. Trinza looked up on the grieving crew, not sure if there was anything she could do. Their pain was great; the fallen Death Knight was one of them. She had begun to realize what that meant after she started traveling with them. It didn't matter if you were Elf or Human, Paladin or Mage, you were welcomed. She had come to realize that was why the crew belonged to or got along with Carpe Diem, an adventuring guild, so well.

During the War on the Lich King and the Crusade against Illidan and his demons, Carpe Diem had been one of the few guilds that welcomed help from any race, thought they were adamant Alliance supporters. This crew and that guild shared an ideological view that enemies could learn from one another and in times of need ally with each other. It was why a large portion of Death Knights had been so readily accepted into their rosters, and very few had made Carpe Diem regret that trust.

Trinza wondered how the others would take it. Laying one's life down in defense of ideals, home, country or for another was highly honored. However just like this crew, the guild was a family. The loss of any one was felt by all, even as they continued to grow. There had been so much death during the fight against the Lich King, more than during the Burning Crusade as some veterans called it. Now after Deathwing's return they lose one member so quickly. No, this would hit the guild hard Trinza realized. Though not one of the "mortal" races Trinza felt her heart swell with sympathy. She wished silently that she could turn back time, but her flight's Aspect only had that ability. Trinza could only try to comfort them and feel the pain with them, a truly "mortal" thing.

The Valkerie was headed towards home base, Stromgarde Keep in the Arathi Highlands, when a voice crackled through. Kelon managed to pry his hearthstone out of his pack, and tried to clear his voice enough to speak. Last thing he wanted to be was unintelligible. The spell created to turn the hearthstones into communications devices was very precise and reproduced a voice to an almost crystal clear sound.

"Kel!" the distinctive accented voice of Dranyon came over the stone. "Are you alright? We just got to Stormwind."

"I'm fine," Kelon managed to strangle out, though he felt anything such like that.

Dranyon's relief could be heard through the stone, "That is good news, you should hear the stories they are telling of the suicidal airship. You've got some people thinking the Gnomes shrunk the Skyhammer down."

"Now's not a good time Dran," Kelon tried to say.

Behind a Dranyon another Dranei voice said, "Have you told him about Gilneas yet?"

"Not yet sis!" Dranyon shouted back before returning his attention to Kelon, "Listen Kel something is going on in Gilneas, we've got Night Elf traffic crossing the ocean. Ro was wondering if you could drop by if you were in the neighborhood."

Kelon wanted to say no, that they were done with this, that there were more pressing needs. He also knew his people rarely left their home en masse. When they did travel they usually took Alliance ships, usually human built transports or battleships. If the Night Elves were taking their own ships, they were doing it independently of the Alliance. It would have to wait though; he had a brother in arms to bury.

"I'm sorry Dran, we're down one," Kelon said sadly. "Tell Ro to start preparations for a funeral."

"By goddess, Kel what happened?" Bluewynd's voice was added to the conversation, the benefit and detractor to talking over guild only and not on a private setting. Kelon briefly explained what happened, feeling the pain all over again. Along with that pain came anger. Why hadn't he finished Garrosh? Why hadn't he seen the Orc's deception? Why did it have to be Mælorn instead of anyone else? Why one of his crew? Most of all, why did anyone have to die at all? This could have all been resolved with talking instead of fighting, but that was not Garrosh's way.

"We'll start preparations immediately Kel," Bluewynd said. "You guys head home. I'm already on with Ro and Caylre; we'll be ready for you."

"We'll head that way shortly," Dranyon piped in. "I'm sorry Kel. I know words don't help, but I know how it feels to lose someone close."

Kelon fought back the surge of emotions again; these were good people, "Thank you all."

The Night Elf hunter let the stone fall silently before putting it back into his pack. He looked out at his crew and immediately his heart was warmed. Kirann had taken over for Sil, who had joined Cammy in prayer for the lost soul. Trinza and Colyn had moved Mælorn's remains below deck, thankfully sparing Veronya from seeing her loved one's headless corpse. Sunfire still stood by his side, a place she rarely left and always seemed to be. More than a team, more than partners, they were linked, bonded in everyway but one. Kelon vowed to change that. Life was too short to keep putting some things off.

Now it was his turn to do what he could for his friends, "Sun, take the controls for me will you?"

"Where are you going?" the mage asked as she took over for him, her look full of worry for him.

"I'm going to give Veronya a chance to remember him one last time as he was, not as he was left," Kelon answered as he disappeared below decks.

Colyn and Trinza saw him coming; the High Elf Ranger tried to dissuade him, but lost the argument. Trinza tried to advise him to get some rest, but she lost that one too. He had to do this, not for himself and that was the main thing. He did tell them not to let anyone in to the hold with the body till he was done. There were no questions about why he needed the time or space. Instead they understood why he requested it; Veronya didn't need to see the work being done, only the outcome. So they stood sentry while Kelon worked.

The Valkerie's course kept it going northward under its engines. The portal generator was quicker, but required some time after use to regenerate. Kelon preferred to use it sparingly in case the need was great. It served another purpose as well. Each of the crew was able to mourn, grieve and comfort one another. It gave Kelon the time he needed to finish his work as well.

By the time they were over Gilneas, Kelon had finished and he brought Veronya down to view Mælorn's body. Over the tenuous hours he had reattached the Night Elf Death Knight's head to his body. There was no scar, seam or anything that noted where Garrosh's axe had taken his head. Kelon had meticulously made sure that he erased all signs of the beheading.

His hands hurt, his arms felt like rubber. Sandpaper was scratching his eyes and eyelids felt heavier than he could remember. Kelon was exhausted, hurting but as he saw the Blood Elf hug her beloved, his heart rose. She mumbled something as she buried her head. Kelon recognized it as a plea to wake up, and he agreed it did look like Mælorn was sleeping. At least he could give her this chance to say goodbye, it was more than some people ever received. She was one of his though and she deserved it.

"Kel!" Sunfire's voice came from above. "You might want to get up here!"

The hunter and Veronya rushed up from the below decks, leaving the body below. Kelon reached the controls where Sunfire was continuing on the course. Around the ship the others were up and moving, some looking over the side of the airship. It took Kelon a moment but something sounded off. He looked at Sunfire to explain and her look confirmed there was something wrong.

"Look down below, Gilneas' wall has fallen," Sunfire explained. "Nylak says there is a battle going on down there."

"Aye, Kel, we've got Forsaken down there," Cammy said as she pulled in her sight glass. "I'm pretty much seeing a good portion of their forces there. I'm also making out what looks like Worgen in battle with them."

"There were rumors that the people of Gilneas were fighting off a curse before they closed off their walls," Kelon said. "I hope those Worgen are giving the Forsaken Hell. Any Gilnean survivors?"

"Well that's just it, I'm not seeing any humans," Cammy explained. "It gets worse, I could swear those Worgen are using tactics! More than just pack tactics, I mean war machines, hit and run, as well as flanking maneuvers."

"Worgen aren't sentient," Colyn piped in. "I've fought them before, when they turn that's it. No more humanity, no more thinking, they are just beasts."

Both had a point, but only one could be absolutely right. The hunter had learned long ago that to take something for granted was a good way to get surprised. Using his hunter abilities he expanded his mind into a nearby owl, waking it briefly before its usual time. Using the owl's eyes and ears he directed it towards the battle below. He could feel the animal's sluggishness. Kelon though would make sure that the animal was safe before he let it go.

The Worgen indeed were using tactics. They clashed with the Forsaken as another group flanked the lines. The Night Elf hunter also saw that they were using his people's blade throwers and off in the distance there were Worgen climbing onto ships belonging to his people. A blur of black nearly ran into his owl, Kelon recognized the flight form of a druid. The druid's mind touched his, probably trying to figure out why a nocturnal owl would be out during the day.

Kelon sent a touch of familiarity before having the owl dive closer. Suddenly above the racket of war he heard deep, baritone, gravelly voices. They were coming from the Worgen calling out to one another. They were communicating between one another, planning a strategic retreat to the ships nearby. Worgen were currently in a delaying strategy, trying to get as many of the other Worgen loaded as possible. Kelon recognized that some of these beings would fall, never reaching the ships, even as the others would.

One of the Worgen picked up an injured fighter, "Get him to the ship, I'll hold off the undead."

"Bratus," a Worgen mage screamed, "you need to leave with us. The Forsaken are overrunning all our positions."

"Maybe, but they aren't overrunning this one while I live," Bratus growled. "Now get going. Remember Gilneas won't fall as long as its people live."

The Worgen mage bowed her head, "You remember that you are part of that people too." She was gone in a flash, even with the heavy Worgen warrior on her back.

Bratus sighed as he grabbed his damaged blades, "We are really in trouble if I'm now a hero."

The first undead Forsaken lunged at him; Bratus jumped from shadow to shadow hitting it and the four others in hiding. Reversing his grip, the Worgen brought his sword around. Using its hilt he smashed the nearest undead face he could find. Thanks to his increased strength in Worgen form, the undead's head flew off. Continuing on, he kicked out quickly to stop one Forsaken's spell. This continued till all his targets were dead, for good this time.

Kelon saw the Worgen jump into a bladethrower, "We're going in. Battle stations everyone!"

Sunfire put the ship into a dive as Kelon guided his owl back to the nearest safe tree. The Forsaken meanwhile found themselves dodging three sided spinning blade after another as the Worgen rogue furiously pummeled them. Undead bodies flew into the air in various forms of dismemberment. However numbers were on their side and even now the Forsaken were bringing up their catapults.

Bratus had bought his people the needed time to cast off the Night Elf ships. It was going to cost him his life, but in the grand scheme he felt that was a good bargain. For all his life he had lived in the shadows of Gilneas, and now for once he was doing something that felt right. His life finally had a meaning that could be displayed for all to see. The Worgen laughed even as he roared at the oncoming Forsaken. Let them come, he'd kill them all!

The first wave destroyed the main components of the blade thrower, but not before he got one last shot in. Bratus quickly jumped off and onto the nearest Forsaken. His blades finally broke, he was technically weaponless. However he was Worgen now, infected right before the fall of the wall, he was never defenseless. Lashing out with his claws, Bratus ripped the undead army to shred. He howled in excitement as he let his Worgen nature take over more.

The first wave lay at his feet in shredded pieces and he could see the second and third wave coming straight at him. They were going to flank him once he committed to fighting on wave. They would encircle him, wearing him down till they could destroy him. He had to applaud their tactics, even as he realized it meant his own death.

"Bring it you undead bobbers, I'll take you all on!" Bratus screamed as he leapt on one. Throwing that one into another three, he rammed his shoulder into another. He could feel the cold, clammy undead fingers digging into his skin. Reaching around he managed to rip one arm off his attacker, but more were coming to overwhelm him. All Bratus could see was death coming at him, and he laughed.

What he never expected was for the undead in front of him to fall to the ground, an arrow through its right eye. Nor did he expect the four explosions that disrupted the oncoming third wave. Not that he was going to complain, even as a loud whump, whump sound passed over him, followed by four more explosions. More arrows flew into undead as Bratus watched.

He looked up briefly to see what looked like a flying ship, and he was sure he was either dead or dreaming, turn and strafe another wave of Forsaken. He was even more positive he was in another state of existence as the airship circled back around and settled into a hover above him. A rope ladder fell to the ground next to him.

"Get on!" came the voice of a Night Elf as he shot out another arrow into an oncoming undead. "Please hurry, they won't stay back for long."

His people safe and no need for his sacrifice, Bratus decided to follow the command. Any port in a storm they say, and he wasn't going to turn down this way out. Up the ladder and into the ship he quickly made it to safety. The ship hadn't stopped firing and now he could see that both sides of the ship were raining destruction. He heard someone shout that the Worgen was on board and the same Night Elf gave the command to leave. Bratus wasn't ready for the sudden acceleration forward or for the rise in elevation as the human at the controls activated them.

The Night Elf ran from his position and over to Bratus, offering up his hand to the Worgen still on the floor. The other Night Elves hadn't spoken about a flying ship, but the Worgen was still willing to run on faith a bit longer. Taking the outstretched hand, Bratus stood up.

"Thank you for the lift mate," Bratus said. "Name's Bratus."

"Kelon Drakynheart," the Night Elf replied. "Good to meet you Bratus."

Kelon went over to the controls to relieve Sunfire and reset their course. They were back on the way to Arathi Highlands, the destruction of Gilneas behind them soon becoming a distant vision. With the action at a close, Bratus returned to his human form. As was to be expected he felt tired, worn out, but most of all the loss of his home weighed heavily on him. His whole life he had wanted to leave Gilneas, and now he wouldn't be able to return at his own volition.

The rest of the trip was pretty much uneventful. They arrived at Stromgarde Keep with most of Carpe Diem waiting on them. Off to the west was the Windrunner which was on an intercept course. Kelon slowed down the Valkerie so that the Windrunner could come along side them. Sure enough the pilot, Æryn, changed course to fly parallel with them. Together both airships made a circle of the keep before landing just outside the walls. Construction on the next Carpe Diem airship was almost done.

When completed the Imperator would be rival the Skyhammer in size and armament. It would be the mobile base of the guild so, an effort to protect the guild from possible devastating attacks. Gather everyone in one location, your enemies only had one place to attack. Have a mobile location and a main base, now your enemies had to fight on two fronts. Kelon had fully supported the guild in the Imperator's creation and Cammy had given some ideas that worked really well on the Valkerie to the engineers.

Those thoughts though were for another time, construction continued but all guild members were present at the keep. The massive doors of the outside wall opened as Carpe Diem members filed out in two single file lines, flanking both sides of the path. Hunters, paladins, mages, rogues, warlocks, warriors, and shamans filed out, each taking a position facing the two ships. Then they each turned on their heels to face one another, stony faced and statue rigid. They placed their hands over their hearts and bowed their heads before rising them again.

Kelon understood the ritual, they were saluting one another. They would next salute the fallen. He started forward, Nylak, Colyn and Kirann followed, each holding a handle on the litter that carried Mælorn's body. They walked solemnly but steadily towards the doors. As they passed the Carpe Diem members lowered their heads again. Behind the pallbearers came the rest of the Valkerie crew, Veronya in front. Sil and Cammy were on her sides, there in case she needed them. Right now they held her hands, their touch a warmth to the coldness threatening the Blood Elf's heart. Behind the Valkerie crew was the crew of the Windrunner.

Once they all entered, the other members of Carpe Diem entered the gates before closing them. The keep walls were once again locked and its members were protected. Rorise was awaiting the groups inside the chapel of the keep. They brought the deceased to her through halls that had seen war planning, parties and other guild business. In one spot was where she and Kelon had negotiated a pact with the Outcasts of Azeroth. In another spot was where she had married one of the local villagers that her keep now protected.

There had been too many deaths too though. Not all of their fallen could be returned back to them, sometimes a fallen was buried where they fell or at sea. Other times a pyre was burned and whatever remained was thrown into the fire. Those occasions where the full body could be returned, the guild went through this same somber procession. It had been far too common during the Lich King War, or the Wrath of the Lich King as the veterans were now calling it.

Kelon and the three others came into the chapel as other Carpe Diem members filed in on the sides of each pew. Kelon and his comrades went down the center aisle, stopping before the altar and pulpit. They set down the body, taking seats in the pews on each side. Kelon saved enough spaces for Sunfire and Veronya to sit next to him. Cammy and Sil took spaces on the other side, while Dranyon, Æsthr and Æryn sat behind them respectively.

Rorise waited till everyone was seated before she began, "Friends, we come to say goodbye to one of us. Mælorn was a lost soul who came to us free of the shackles of the Lich King. Some of us knew him very well, some not as well. Most of you know him as a friend of Kelon the hunter. No matter how you knew him, he was one of us.

He died protecting his friends and loved ones, as many of our own have fallen in these wars against death and demons. He gave all that he was in this endeavor, and in regards to all of us here regained what he had lost at the hands of the Lich King. Our Death Knight brethren have searched forevermore for that chance to rejoin the living, and now Mælorn joins our fallen in death's finality. His name will be added to the list of those heroes fallen under our banner.

As is customary, his friends and loved ones are invited up to say a few words for him. Do we have anyone here who wishes to step forward?"

One by one they lined up to say a few words. From Dranyon to Æsthr, Æryn to Cammy came and told of their experiences. All were compassionate with Veronya, and even the happier stories put tears in their eyes as much as hers. Soon it was left to Kelon and her to step up, and the hunter mercifully went up to the pew. Veronya didn't remember all that he said immediately, but she did know it was profound and full of wisdom. All she heard was the pain in his voice, the loss of a good friend and once more she felt her insides go to mush.

She wanted, needed to say some words about this wondrous person who had brought so much to her. Yet she wasn't sure she could even stand let alone speak without blubbering about like some weak damsel in need of rescue. Her knight had died and there would be none to rescue her, nor would he be there to make her feel better when she was having self doubts. Veronya felt alone even though everyone here was being so kind.

"V," Kelon said softly. "I can see that you want to say something."

"I'm not strong enough," she whispered.

Kelon outstretched his hand, "You are stronger than you believe. Mæl found himself again because you had the strength to love him. However take strength from his memory and I'll give you mine as well."

"As will I," said Sunfire.

Sil was next, "Mine as well."

Cammy, Nylak, Tzun Zu, Colyn, Dranyon, Æsthr, and Æryn stood up in support next, followed by all of Carpe Diem. Veronya was stunned out of her stupor by the solidarity. Standing she found new strength in this camaraderie. Before she knew it not only was she up on her feet, but standing in front of the pulpit to deliver her eulogy for her beloved. She made it through most of it before the tears came, and finished before she became a bawling mess. To their credit the crew of the Valkerie was there, Kirann took her in his arms and held her tightly. She escaped into that warm safe feeling and didn't care who saw her like this.

Rorise returned to the front, "Everyone thank you for coming today to say goodbye to our brother in arms. Those who traveled with him how do we send him off?"

Kelon whispered to Veronya before answering, "Mælorn deserves a send off of a hero, his ashes to be spread along the four winds so they may forever travel among the world he so loved."

Rorise nodded in confirmation, "Then tomorrow we build a pyre and give him a hero's send off. Till then everyone there is a feast in the dining wing for everyone. We mourn the loss of a friend but rejoice in his going to a better place."

Later that night Kelon and Sunfire lay in their chamber's bed. They held each other, no words passed between them. There wasn't a need for it, they had been together so long they practically knew what the other was thinking. For the most part that was, Kelon's train of thought went back to his earlier musings about life being too short and some things were better not put off.

He whispered his musings to her and much to his delight, she agreed. Kelon held her tighter, wanting to never let her go. That was when he felt something hit his arm, which was odd because it was wrapped around her. Then it happened again and this time Kelon knew exactly what it was. Despite the day, despite the loss, despite everything a joy came over him like no other he had ever known. He hugged Sunfire tighter, he hugged the mother of his child.

The next day Carpe Diem built the pyre that would be Mælorn's final resting place. Kelon and his crew placed the body on top before taking their place by Veronya's side. After so much melancholy the poor Blood Elf was still standing, feeling completely void of anything and glad to be feeling numb instead of full of pain. It wasn't to last though, because as the fire burned, Veronya felt the pain return.

Dranyon had been chosen to light the fire. Calling on the spirit of fire he set it on the kindling. Like a small life it began with that spark and slowly grew to the raging column of fire. Reaching up into the sky as if a mighty tree the funeral pyre burned hot and passionate, just like the Night Elf who had fought so hard to regain his soul. The shaman didn't so much smile as he felt the spirit of wind come to his call to gather the ashes up. He kept them circling till the pyre burned down.

With the help of the druids Caylre and Bluewynd, Dranyon was able to send the ashes to the four winds. The rite done everyone went back into the keep and the rest of the day was in mourning. That was all they could spare though, word had come from Stormwind. Deathwing was on the loose, Kelon's effort had only delayed him, and the Alliance needed all adventurers for the war effort. Carpe Diem was going back to war, even as they needed a respite.


	7. The Banshee's Wail and the Monk's Vow

World of Warcraft:

The Banshee's Wail and the Monk's Vow

By Kristopher Rose

Darnassus, a time of celebration and rejuvenation. The Legion's advance had been turned back, and Azeroth was wounded by still whole. The druids and shamans warned of much needed work ahead, but for the moment their people let loose after so much fighting and death. They danced and celebrated, lovers came together, while strangers were welcomed into the fold.

Members of the Alliance from all corners were there. Humans, Worgen, Dwarves, Gnomes, and the nearby Dranei were all present. They danced and celebrated, as those who have survived a great trial, literally an apocalypse. They survived together with the forces and races of the Horde, and now was meant to be a time of renewal and celebration.

This world had more than its shares of fighting, dying and tribulations. From the War of the Ancients, to the latest attack of the Legion, the people on this world had seen death. It wasn't too long ago that the Aspect of the Earth had nearly destroyed the world in a great Cataclysm. There was also the undeath menace of the Scourge, being held in check by a hero felled by the last Lich King. That didn't even get into the dangers of the broken world, Draenor, now known as Outland.

So, one could definitely understand for the need of the people on Azeroth to let loose in celebration. The lithe Night Elves rhythmically dancing, a form that was as much prayer as it was for pleasure. They moved in a way that was pure art brought to life, seemingly part of nature and ethereal at the same time. If anyone would be asked, they would say the Elves at that moment to be more a part of something beyond mortal understanding.

Little did they know that a threat was on its way, but that was another three days out. Then, at that moment of celebration, life was good. Two exact Night Elves were enjoying the event, next to them their most loved ones. One was a Human mage and the other was a Blood Elf rogue. Both, like the rest of the guests here were enthralled by the ambiance and spectacle of the event.

Veronya was smiling, a rare event for her over the years. Not more than a few years ago, she had lost a love in the Death Knight Mælorn, who had rediscovered himself with her. She had given the undead knight a meaning, a life again. He had traded that life for her, when the Cataclysm had struck. She had fought in Ogrimaar to save lives, only for the Warchief Garrosh to order her execution.

After Mælorn's death, she had traveled with Kelon and his crew. She and the Worgen, Bratus, had shared tips and tricks. With Cammy, she had found a confidant that didn't lecture her, despite the other woman being a holy warrior, a paladin. Sunfire had become like a sister to her, and she had helped rescue her when Broken Horn had returned.

It was during this time that the crew had brought on a monk by the name of Shawkri. Exuberant, joyful and funny, he had made her feel good again. Soon she had dropped her defenses and found him to be just as caring as he was gentle. It had taken time, but eventually she was even able to admit that she had fallen for him.

Together they fought across Pandaria, then the Alternate Draenor and finally across the Broken Isles. Their relationship had progressed to a point where they couldn't see a future without one another. This relationship had been tested over and over again as they both had thrust themselves into danger. By some miracle, both had made it out and back to one another over and over again.

Next to them were Kelon the Hunter, and Sunfire the Mage, shared a meal as the celebration went on around them. They were an unlikely combination. His people had shunned magic use for millennia, and she had mastered frightening arcane arts. At first she was looked on with mistrust, but eventually won over the Night Elves, as the Alliance had.

When the Kaldorei mages returned, she learned from them, and showed them some of what she had found in her travels. Together with Kelon, she had made a life, albeit a roaming life. She hadn't looked back, enjoying her life. That wasn't to say there weren't times that had caused her pain, because there were plenty of times. Yet, there were more times that had caused all the pain to be worth it.

If only they had known, if only they could have been warned. Tragedy was nigh and their all too brief respite was coming quickly to an end. From across waters, launched from the waters of the abandoned Auberdine, came huge transport ships. Following them were the battleships and destroyers, all flying the red flags and black symbol of the Horde. On the decks were all races of the Horde, but most prevalent were the Trolls, Orcs and Tauren that made their home on the continent of Kalimdor.

Their roars and cheers were shouted to the highest heavens, a warning and an announcement. War was coming, and the Night Elf stronghold of Darnassus would fall! Leading the charge from a converted Elven destroyer, was Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen. Beneath her cold eyes, most mortals wilted or had the good sense to move along. Her life was for her people, and they were the only ones that still managed to illicit a response from her.

At one time they had been the people of Silvermoon, then Prince Arthas had come. By that time he was an undead creature, thirsting for the extinguishing of all life. He served the Scourge then, and had destroyed her for standing in his way. Even after he had taken the Sunwell, the source of power for the High Elves, he further damned her. Raising her as a banshee, he had meant to keep her enslaved for all time. A Windrunner though was nothing if not, indomitable.

She had broken free from his grasp. Sylvanas had led a rebellion, successfully pushing Arthas and the Lich King's forces from what was once Lordaeron. With it taken, she and the undead with her, recently freed, renamed it the Undercity. It wasn't till the Horde came looking for allies, that the Banshee Queen had agreed to join. Still, something of her mortal self remained.

When the Blood Elves were lost, the mana starved High Elves had become ghosts of their former glory, she lobbied for them. Thanks to her recommendation, the Horde had opened up their ranks, and the Elves had found a home again. Yet, it hadn't been enough to sooth her soul. Revenge had overtaken her soul, and she had gone for it with gusto.

The Lich King, now Arthas, was defeated. Sylvanas and her Forsaken were major parts of it, and yet with his death, she found no peace. Throwing herself into oblivion, that was where she had made a Devil's Bargain with Helya.

More of that later, there is much more that can be said for the fallen Ranger General. At that moment, all that is needed, is that her ship is leading the attack on the base of Teldrassil. Behind her was a massive flotilla, and one that would have been seen if the Alliance had continued their patrols. There were two things that worked against them, the unpredictability of weather, and bold pirates.

A resurgent Blood Sail Buccaneers were leading the Alliance Navy on a jolly good chase around the western side of Kalimdor. The pirates had been raiding along the coasts, but had seemingly only been attacking Alliance vessels. They had steered clear of Horde ships, even the ramshackle Goblin Junks. Why wasn't known, but with the Horde seemingly quiet, the Admiral in charge had diverted a good portion of his ships. Now they played cat and mouse on the ocean.

The ships left behind were a bare minimum, thought to be enough to hold off any attack till reinforcements could come. Which would have worked fine and well, except a massive squall suddenly appeared. The brave crews of the Alliance ships battled day and night, eventually enduring till the end. However, the damage was down. A third of their skeleton fleet were adrift till riggings and sails could be repaired. They left a quarter of the remaining ships to help defend those that couldn't move. Those that remained immediately sailed back to their patrol routes.

It was because of this freak storm that those ships reached their position outside of Darnassus the day of the attack. It was also why so few became the wall for so many, and ultimately the price would be dear indeed. Stories of their bravery would be told and retold, Alliance sailors lifting a mug in their honor each time for years to come. The tipping point had been crossed, though none knew it then.

In Darnassus, the revelers were on the eve of the second night of their celebrations. Kelon and Shawkri had said goodbye to many of their fellow guildmates. They had gone to reinforce their base at Stromgarde. With the Legion War done, it was time to reinforce borders and prepare for a long peace. For their guild, it would be a time of rebuilding and adventure, hopefully. As it was those in, Carpe Diem, were all about seizing the day. Even without war, there had to be something that needed fixing, or defended.

Uncharacteristically for him, Shawkri had decided to stay behind. Normally the monk would be nose deep in whatever plans the guild had. However, he maybe deserved a rest after such a long and dangerous campaign. It wasn't every day that one left their world to fight demons on a destroyed one. Well to be fair, it happened to his guild more than anyone would have thought.

So as the night drew on to the third day, the day when conflict once more flared into open warfare. To those in the city on top of the massive tree, not a one saw what was coming. Maybe it was a blessing, probably a curse that they did not. Lives would be lost, and how many more could have been saved if they had known what was to come. Sometimes fate had other ideas, and sometimes it was just fickle period.

The Night Elf Monk lay beside his love. It didn't matter to him that she was a Blood Elf, just that she loved him back. He did his best to make her happy, and she the same. So, it wasn't surprising that they occasionally irritated the hell out of one another. That though is true with anyone in a long-term relationship. Yet, when the chips were down, they had each other to depend on.

Her warm body relaxed his and he debated holding onto this moment forever. Shawkri knew it wouldn't last forever, life was all about change. It didn't do anything to temper his desire to spend the rest of his life like this. That was till his mind started up with a thousand and one questions, and a thousand and two sights to see.

He knew it was a losing battle, life was to move on, to go ever forward. Gently he moved not to rouse Veronya. It was a futile gesture. As a rogue, she didn't sleep very heavily and she woke as he extricated himself from her. Her quick smile, made him think that those thousand and two things could go hide for another day.

It was when he was caught between the two great desires, that he heard the loud boom and the crashing thud. Shawkri rushed to the inn's window, only to see confused residents stuck between inaction and hysteria. The second and third concussive crashes though broke their inability to move. Soon everyone outside was in a panic, and the Monk knew his simple peace was over.

"I think the vacation is over," he said. "V, time to get our things."

"Who would attack a giant tree?" she asked as they hurriedly put on their armor.

Moments later they ran down the street leading to the Temple of the Moon. Tyrande Whisperwind was in conference with the Generals in charge of Darnassus' protection. Malfurion appeared moments later, transforming from the form of a stormcrow into his Night Elf form. Shawkri pushed towards them, better to know what was going on then be kept in the dark. As he neared, he heard the Arch Druid's words.

"The Alliance Fleet has been decimated," Malfurion told his wife. "I can't tell how many ships sunk, but their numbers seem wrong."

"You're saying some could have gotten away?" one of Tyrande's huntresses asked.

Malfurion didn't have a clear answer for her, "I don't know. Days ago there was a bad storm at sea; so it's possible that the ships were blown off course."

"Our forces at the base of Teldrassil, what is their status?" Tyrande dreaded the report about to be given.

"They are being overrun, Priestess," another huntress reported. "They can not hold their position for much longer. We've already suffered heavy casualties there."

"Tell them to retreat up here, and then destroy the portal to the base of the tree," Tyrande commanded.

A warden stepped forward, "We lose an escape route! The attackers can't be given a foothold on our home!"

Malfurion held up a hand to keep further dissension at bay, "Our home is our people. We still have the portals in the Temple to fall back on, if we need to escape. There is no use in losing more people needlessly."

"Agreed, have our druids and mages send out calls for help," Tyrande seemed to deflate, but quickly regained her regal composure. "See if the engineers have any ideas as well. We need to keep our options open for the moment."

The giant tree was struck with a thunderous rumble and it shook. More people panicked as the paths and ground they walked on violently shook. City Guards tried to keep order, even as the populace's terror grew. If this continued, the whole city was going to be in big trouble. Shawkri hoped not to see what it would look like when bedlam took over.

He and Veronya headed towards the portal leading towards base of Teldrassil. Through the magical construct, he heard the orders for the guards below to fall back. He stood waiting, right now it wasn't his time to fight. He and Veronya would better serve the people here, by assisting the guard's retreat. That was the hard part, knowing what had to be done, and realizing it wasn't where he wanted to be. He'd rather be down there defending his people.

The first wave of retreating guards burst from the portal. Several lost their footing and fell, to which there several hands to help them up and get them out of the way. Which was good, as the barest of moments passed before another group fell through. Then another and another, each wave coming faster and faster.

Starting with the second group, each successive group came through more wounded the last. Blood fell, pooled around the portal, making the ground slick. The wounded were taken to the Temple of the Moon, where healers cast their healing spells. As the wound became more grievous, the healers and their aids had to triage those in the most danger of dying.

Though not a great healer, Shawkri cast his limited healing spells on those that he could, coming through the portal. Veronya was stoic as she aided the wounded, an eye kept for enemies that might come through. When the first attacker did come, her swords sliced the Troll, eviscerating him. Another came through, a female Orc, and she fell to Veronya's blades just as quickly.

To the injured Night Elf in his arms, Shawkri asked, "How many more? Are there anymore left down there?"

"No," croaked the woman in cracked steel armor. "Private Jenkins held them off." She paused for a moment, "He held them off, long enough for me to jump through. Damn boy, why couldn't he go through like I told him to?"

Shawkri pulled his chi into the biggest healing spell he had, and laid it on the injured Night Elf woman. She relaxed in his arms, still breathing, but unable to carry on the fight any longer. He made sure she was safe in the temple before heading back to the portal.

"Jenkins will be remembered Huntress," he said to her, knowing she may not hear him at all. "Now rest up, I feel this war is just starting."

When he made it back to the portal, Shawkri was impressed and not shocked to see the small mound of bodies under Veronya. More attackers were coming through, and with their increasing numbers, all the nearby guards were fighting. He joined them, helping to repel the next wave. He yelled over the din of fighting for casters to come, it was time to close the portal.

A nasty green goblin, with crooked, snaggle teeth flew back through the portal. Adding to its ugliness, a recently broken jaw and fractured orbital socket. Shawkri pulled his fist back, and pointed towards the portal. The gathered mages, druids, and shamans began their castings. Not a one had ever thought they'd be using their skills like this, to do what was about to happen.

Thunder cracked the air, fire flowed as if from a volcano. Starfire fell and ice slammed against the portal. Cast after cast, they gathered group of casters slowly, but steadily chipped away at the portal. At first it flickered, then it winked, violently swirled and howled. By and by, the portal grew more unstable. One unfortunate Tauren ran through as it started to fail, and proceeded to be divided into five unequal position. A dark arrow though made it through and took out one of the mages.

The Gnome mage's fellow casters brought down the portal shortly after that, and only then did they lose their composure at their friend's death. They begged and pleaded for a resurrection spell to be cast, but it wouldn't have done any good. Even as they pleaded, his small body began to turn black. Almost as quickly it dissolved into dust, which burned the skin of any who came into contact with it.

With the portal destroyed, the people of Darnassus were rocked again by another volley. Now there was no question as to who their attackers were. Tauren, Forsaken, Blood Elves, Orc, Goblins and Trolls, the Horde was at war once more. Later there would be questions as to why, but for those present, it was down to one question. How would they survive long enough for the Alliance to send help?

Kelon the Hunter was with his guildmate, watching as the world he had known for so long started to fall apart. Ever since he had started his career, it had started here. Whether it was investigating the corruption of the New World Tree, or bringing meat to the butchers for the populace. His story started here, and now it was under attack.

Letting his experience take over, the hunter reached into his knapsack and pulled out the guild hearthstone. He could use it to escape, sending him back to Stromgarde. That though would leave the citizens of Darnassus to fend for themselves. That was not something he could allow. He was counting on someone being in the keep back at base, because he was going to need the whole of Carpe Diem if this went south.

Beside him, Sunfire summoned her flying carpet. As a tailor, she had learned how to take her magical energies and make an inanimate object fly. The fact that her first lesson was in carpets had made her laugh. They weren't the easiest to make airborne, that was circular metal discs, but not as hard as a statue or larger vehicles. She had fallen in love with the feeling of flying on the carpet though, something about the wind beneath her feet.

The usual freeness of flying was lost on her though, as she pushed the carpet high into the sky. An urgency had replaced it and she knew without being told, that what she was about to see would change everything. Everyone was expecting a siege, were hoping to hold off till the Alliance could muster its forces. Sunfire had been in such battles, where she and Kelon had ridden to the rescue. Yet, something in the pit of her stomach made her think there would be no cavalry coming.

Beside her several druids had taken to storm crow form, following her into the upper branches of the giant tree. They were more agile and were able to stay nearer to the branches as they became more congested at the top. She had to pull out and round the tree up to hide her movements from any possible watchers. Luck was with her and the druids, as they made it to the tip of Teladrissil without any problems. What they saw though, made their spirits sink.

Stretched all around were ships flying the red and black banner of the Horde. Intermixed with them were several privateer navies, each with their own unique banner flown proudly. Each of the Horde and mercenary ships fired off a broadside. Once more the people of Darnassus felt their city shake. Another volley, and more shaking. Even from her perch above the city, she could start to hear the screams as people began to panic.

Sunfire wished for Kelon's ability to talk to the animals, maybe one of them could get a closer look at the Horde guns. Something was different about them. Even with their numbers, the Horde shouldn't have been able to shake the whole tree. So, the question was how were they doing it? She knew the answer was right in front of her, if only her mind could catch up.

Puzzles, Kelon loved them, her teachers loved to try stumping her with them, it all came down to puzzles. What was she missing? There had to be a reason, a pattern, an explanation. Even the arcane arts had rules, reasons for what happened. Mispronounce a syllable, and your fireball spell could become a flame strike or an explosion. There was an explanation, that meant Sunfire had to find it.

Another volley, the shaking got worse and then another. Each time the timed volleys hit, the massive tree shuddered more and more. It also began to dawn on the mage what was going on. They couldn't bring the tree down with their collected weapons, it would take more ships then the Horde and their new allies had. Even firing cannonballs into the massive tree, it would take a very long time to bring down tree by cannon fire alone.

There was a trick that singers used with crystal goblets, though. To prove their mastery of voice, they'd sing a single powerful note. The voice would rebound inside the crystal structure, making it shake in tune with the note. However because of the constant tone, eventually the note would gain such strength, that it shook the crystal goblet apart. She had heard it theorized that the same principle could be the key to unlocking other mysteries, and up till now it had brought cheery images of experimentation.

Now though, as she counted the time between volleys, she felt her stomach go cold. The time between volleys was constant and decreasing. If she guessed right, the more reaction they got, the more they'd increase firing. That left two options, surrender for the Night Elf people, or their city would be knocked off the giant tree they called home. Kelon would want to know, and the leaders of Darnassus needed to know.

As quick as she ascended, Sunfire barreled down through the branch layers to get back to Darnassus. Behind her the druids must have come to the same conclusion, because they flew back down with all the grace and expedience their bird forms allowed. Together they reached the city in record time. Sunfire brought her carpet to a gently stop, while the druids flawlessly changed back into their regular forms.

"We have problems," she said.

At Stromgarde Keep, in the Arathi Highlands, Carpe Diem members patrolled the hills around their claimed territory. Inside the keep other members were taking stock, taking inventory, and many of the crafters were hard away at their professions. Each member going about their daily business, unaware of the carnage happening across the world from them.

Æsthr was working the forge, pounding out an order from a warrior in Ironforge. Moxxy was in the kitchen, cooking up another concoction. Whether that was a witch's brew for a spell or her latest delicacies, nobody dared to guess. She'd tell them when it was time, and her surprises were always the best.

In short, all was well with them, and it was another day in the life. There hadn't been any activity from the Horde in a good while, and the people in Stromgarde were taking advantage of the peaceful times. Just to the east, the forever in danger resources of the Arathi Highlands continued to be fought over. It just felt like the Horde, though, was biding its time. The warriors were new, and those that were veterans fought half-hearted. So, while things calmed down, Carpe Diem would seize the time for rebuilding.

"Look, we need those fortified," Maroh was having the discussion with one of the few non-guild people in the keep. "We are just down the road from the Undercity and Silvermoon. I don't know if you realize this, but before Lordaeron fell, they had some serious siege engines!"

"I understand that good hunter," the architect said. "What you are asking for is very, very expensive. I couldn't accept less than one hundred twenty-five thousand gold."

"For that much, you better do the whole thing and gold plate the capstones," Maroh shot back. "I will not pay you for only a thirty foot span!"

The architect shrugged, as if that were the way of things. "You want good walls, you pay the best. Not my fault if the current ones fail."

It was then that the Dranei warrior, Æryn decided to make herself known. The entrance was quiet as a mouse, till she was right behind the shifty architect. It was then that she brought her armored gauntlet to her chest armor. The resulting clang of metal was loud, resounded and nearly made the architect soil himself. She impishly smiled, knowing she had caught him off guard.

"The Venture Brothers, say they can do the whole wall for ninety-five thousand," the Dranei warrior said cooly. "They also agreed to have all the work done in less than a season. You're quote says two years."

"Those hacks couldn't secure a stable, much less build you decent battlements," the architect shot back. "Now I'm thinking it's time to raise the price for such an insult."

Æryn shook her head, "Well they have done wonders on Draenor. You should see what they did for my brother's garrison. You know my brother, Dranyon, right? Silly guy, a shaman, talks to weird elementals. He's pretty good at it. I wonder if you've told our hunter friend here, who you were talking to before you came in? I mean, it's not like a slimy guy like you would be planning on fleecing us? I could swear there were words like, 'buffoons,' 'block heads,' and what was that other word? Oh yeah, 'rubes!' Any of this ringing any bells?"

"Lies…I would never.." the architect began to deny.

"Think very closely on your next words," growled Maroh. "We brought you here in good faith to bid on work. I think it's time for you to leave..Now!"

The exit the man made was both hurried and uncoordinated. Each step a battle between wanting to salvage the situation and getting out before they hurt him. Maroh is many things, a bully isn't one of them. He didn't like being made fun of, but Æryn was sure the only the architect didn't have anything physically to worry about. The only thing to lose was his dignity, which had already happened. Then there was the case of maybe business, because Maroh was very well connected to the grapevine.

The hunter was about to thank her for the timely arrival when their hearthstones started going crazy. Weird shrieking sounds came from them, and the stones became warm, very warm. Maroh brought his stone out, and activated the rune on it. What came out he wasn't expecting, and immediately the guild was being mobilized. The dire message had gotten out, and they had a very long distance to cover with time running out.

 _Darnassus under Horde attack. Send help. Massive naval fleet. They are destroying Teladrissil!_

The city shook harder this time. Veronya felt the rumble through the stones and felt the concussive force in the air. Darnassus was under attack, but since the attackers couldn't hit the city, they were hitting the tree. She had thought it nearly impossible to destroy this city, being as how high in the huge tree it was. Her money would have been on aerial forces, a Horde airship or marauders on flying mounts.

Whomever had planned this had her respect for being crafty, but also her scorn for hitting these people here. Over her time here, the people had come to accept her, and even made her feel welcome. Though the priestesses never seemed to tire trying to get her to worship Elune, the Moon Goddess. There was something in the way that they did, that made her feel valued. They offered, pushed at times, but always accepted her declines humbly.

Truth be told, she had become quite fond of the priestesses at the Temple of the Moon. It didn't hurt that one of her closest confidants was a paladin. Cammy though followed the Light, though she didn't have the holier than thou attitude that irked Veronya about other Light followers. To her it seemed that the priestesses here and Cammy could teach other holy people a little about how to recruit people. Dignity, honesty and compassion, the same things that she found more people could use to exhibit.

Those same priestesses now looked tired, nearly exhausted. Some were performing funeral rites for those that had fallen. Others had been using their holy abilities to heal the wounded. At the same time, it seemed more were trying to tend to the scared populace. Veronya wanted to help out, but she found her skills better suited to taking threats out.

"Excuse me, miss," a tearful little boy pulled on Veronya's hand. "Have you seen my mother? She was one of the Sentinels down below."

Veronya couldn't help but see the large, pleading eyes, tearing up. She could imagine Shawkri or Kelon being this small, what would they have been like? Knowing her love, he was boisterous and a bundle of pure energy. Kelon was probably studious and serious, practicing his bow and animal empathy. They would have probably looked a lot like this boy, and there was something about how he spoke. Yes, she could see his worried question not asked, and she knew that to find out would break her emotional wall. Yet, she had to help him find the answer, good or bad.

"Come with me," she said to the boy. "We'll go look for her together. What was her name?"

"Tesalynora," the boy said. "She's brave and strong, quick as a sabercat."

"Then she is probably worried about being separated from you!" Veronya tried to put on a happy tone. "What is your name?"

"Kylendrogo," the boy said. "She says he was a hero from the War of the Ancients. She always told me I could just a powerful as he was. I'm going to be a druid you know, change into a powerful bear!"

"Is that so? I know a druid, her name is Sil and she loves her cat form. My friend, Shawkri, says she's happier being a big cat than anything else most of the time," Veronya continued on. "I can see you being a fierce bear. I hear that bear druids have fierce roars, can you give me your best one?"

The little boy gave the fiercest roar he could muster, which meant it was totally adorable and not scary at all. She though faked terror, putting a hand to her mouth to cover the faux visage of fear. The little boy laughed and she could see his little chest puff out with pride. For the brief moment, the boy's mind was on something other than his missing mother. It was also then that Veronya realized that there were more ways to help out than she thought.

Shawkri found her new friend and his wounded, but still very alive mother. He read Veronya's relief and smiled. She had a soft spot for the small and helpless, that was her. It was probably helped by her experience during the Lich King's invasion of Silvermoon. She had seen her people nearly wiped out, her home destroyed and all those she looked for guidance lost. Yet, even with that, she turned out to be a fabulous, caring and beautiful woman. She was worth not only dying for, but coming back alive for.

He pulled her away from the reunited family, "V, we managed to get a message out to the guild. According to the mages, they were successful in getting word out to the other Alliance cities. However, they aren't sure how much of the situation was understood."

"So, the Alliance may know we are under attack, but not realize the scope?" she asked. When he nodded, she scowled. "That means instead of sending an overwhelming force or starting evacuations, they'll be sending scouts and probing feints."

"Yes, effectively we are on our own right now," he agreed with her. "Sunfire's report said we may not have the choice in waiting. If they can hit us in the right frequency, the whole city could collapse."

"So, it's evacuation," Veronya said matter of factly. "How long?"

Shawkri shook his head, "We're emptying a whole city and a village. To do this safely, calmly, we could be talking about days, hours if things got really bad."

"If there is one thing I have learned, never ask how it could be worse," Veronya mused. "What does the Priestess and Arch-Druid need from us?"

"They said to keep doing what we've been doing," he replied.

On board the Dauntless, one of the Alliances most prized battleships, the war mage on deck called for the captain. In this case an admiral, was the captain of the ship, its leader. As the flagship, his sailors and the gear on it were the best of the best. His war mages were second to none, able to put up a defensive shield around the ship and deploy all manners of arcane destruction. Unlike most of the ships, this one had several shamans, that traveled with the ship, to calm the waters when needed. The fact they could produce vicious lightning bolts, also didn't hurt. The cannons were the best of Dwarvish and Gnomish make, and the wood, on this ship, was harvested by the wisps of the Night Elves.

The admiral walked over to the war mage, his gait strong, purposeful and with the air of one in charge. One of the few remaining High Elves in the Alliance, he had served in numerous wars. His first battle was on an Elven Destroyer when the Orcs had originally come to Azeroth many years ago. He had served with distinction even as his home of Silvermoon had been sacked by the Scourge. When other High Elves had left, he had stayed. He didn't regret the decision, but it certainly was lonely. Not that he had much to go back to.

The admiral pulled out a windup pocket watch, a gift from his wife during the Orc invasion. She had bought it from a traveling Gnomish tinkerer that had stopped outside of Silvermoon. Inside was a very detailed, and waterproofed portrait of her and their three children. Two strapping boys and a near teen girl, who was the spitting image of her mother stared back at him. Behind them, with her heavenly beauty, was the woman who had stolen his heart. Her platinum blonde hair styled in popular way of nobles back then, but he would have loved any style she chose.

He didn't push back the memory as it brought just as much comfort as it did pain. His family had been in Silvermoon when it had been sacked by the Scourge. After he had heard about the attack, Alliance Naval Command had given him permission to sail his ship there. On paper it was to provide, "humanitarian assistance." In truth it was the Admiralty at the time repaying his dedicated service.

When his ship had passed by, all that was left were ruins. Even now there is a huge gash through the center of the once proud, and powerful city of Elves. His people picked up stragglers, survivors, anyone that was left alive. Some didn't live for long, others turned into undead monsters. Those were buried at sea, forcefully. His family wasn't among them, so he had held out hope. That hope was dashed as he found his way home, to where his family's home was in the city.

A modest house, but it showed the signs of his growing rank. Its walls were caved in, the roof sloping downward, and the door hanging on to one hinge. His military resolved failed and he rushed in, without any of this crew around to watch his back. What he found in a way broke him. Instead of screaming, crying or even harming himself, the High Elf fell to the ground and scooped up the dead bodies of his family.

His men found him there, silent, uncrying, holding his loved ones close to him. He hadn't cried since then, but he hadn't forgotten his family. He remembered them every time a pirate attacked, or an outside force threatened his world. When the Horde waged battle, he met their brutality with equal measures of savagery. In those moments of fighting, he let the pain of his family's death spur him on. Whole ships crews were given the choice of surrender or obliteration, and he didn't shed a tear of they chose the latter.

"What is it War Mage?" the admiral asked.

The human man looked to be old, which to most of the Elves, humans tended to do after a life time of magic research. His movements though were fast as fire when conjuring, and that was what really mattered to the admiral. Not the man's fussy, messy, white hair, or the bushy beard that stuck almost down to his chest. The admiral made a mental note to go over the rules again though, the Navy required everyone on ship to look groomed, at least.

"It's Darnassus, Admiral," the mage said in a severe voice. "It's under attack. By the Horde."

"Signal all the ships and get the shamans up here," the Admiral commanded without hesitation. "We are reversing course and I want winds to carry us back!"

Carpe Diem's forces, mostly riders on flying creatures, hovered or circled above Stromgarde. Below them ten mages were chanting and starting the beginnings of a ritual. Three fifths of their number were ready to rush to Darnassus' aid. Warriors, hunters, shaman, paladins, fighting classes of all types joined in the cause of defending their brothers and sisters across the ocean. The remaining forces would be sufficient to hold out against an attack, and each member had an emergency teleport back to the keep.

Slowly rising behind the waiting flying creatures and their handlers, were three air ships. The Valkyrie, made from augmented plans of a destroyer, was the quickest with its many propellers pushing it through the air. Next came the Windrunner, built with schematics Dranyon had made. This used two sacks of lighter than air gasses to keep it aloft, and its rear propeller allowed for constant speed. The final ship was also the biggest. About the size of a naval battleship, and similar to another Alliance Airship, the Skyhammer, this ship was made for war.

Below decks there were many Gnomish whirly copters and several Gnomish made bombs, that could be dropped on the enemy. On the deck were several guns that provided more support and anti-air defenses. On its bow was the head of a gryphon, merged into the body of the ship seamlessly. Both a flying command center and massive assault vehicle, they named it, the Exemplar. It was a ship that brought hope if you were on the same side, and doom if you weren't.

Abruptly the huge portal opened up in the sky above Stromgarde. The swirling blue maelstrom rumbled and flickered as it stabilized. The mages gave the all clear to the waiting forces above the keep. Each of them knew the plan, knew that it wouldn't last more than ten minutes before collapsing. More importantly the forces gathered understood the stakes, or at least they thought they did.

One of their cities was under attack, and as an Alliance guild, they'd go to its defense. Because it was across the ocean, they didn't have time for normal means of getting there. Since Darnassus was under attack, they couldn't portal into it, as that would mean for the briefest of moments they'd be vulnerable. Instead the plan was to portal in just above the ruins of Auberdine and continue on from there.

"Carpe Diem," Maroh said, his words spread on the winds by the shamans present. "We go to our people in their time of need. The Horde have attacked, insidiously without warning or reason. We will meet their villainy with our might, our magic, and they will rue the day that they crossed the Alliance. Go now, let your wrath fall up on them like fiery rain!"

A roar erupted from the gathered members of Carpe Diem. Weapons were held aloft in the air and voices joined as one. They called out the same thing, their hearts were as one. Their minds and spirits set to exacting a price for the Horde's treachery. The rallying cry carried along the winds reached even to the limits the ruins of Lordaeron.

"For the Alliance!"

The riders of Carpe Diem flew through, then the Valkyrie, followed by the Windrunner and Exemplar went through last. Their continued shouts, war cries went from person to person, psyching them up for the coming battle. What met them on the other end wasn't something anyone could have guessed or foreseen. It would also unify them and the rest of the Alliance for what was to come.

"By the Goddess, Teldrassil is on fire!" exclaimed a Night Elf Huntress onboard the Exemplar.

Even from Auberdine the fire was quite visible. As were the Horde ships and their buccaneer allies pulling their ships back. To the quickly approaching Alliance fleet, unaware of the incoming back up, they knew something was wrong at the black smoke pillowed up into the sky. It was chaos, and it was about to get worse as the fleet, Carpe Diem's air forces and the Horde's fleet converged together.

Veronya and Shawkri watched the sun be covered by dark clouds and a smell of what reminded them of demon hellfire wafted to their noses. The people of Darnassus became even more frightened, as their defenders took an inward gasp. Was this a Horde attack, a poison? Was it a trick to get them to leave the city, or was it a plague like what the Forsaken did at the Wrathgate in Northrend?

It was Malfurion that instantly knew what it was. He screamed in pain as nature filled him in, and his eyes grew large in surprise and shock. Tyrande held him aloft as strength left his body momentarily. Then he regained his composure, and knew that a great tragedy was upon them. Looking at his people, he knew there was a good chance that too many would not make it out this day.

"The New World Tree is on fire," he said solemnly, but loudly enough for all to hear. "We evacuate now! Take your families through the portals in the Temple of the Moon."

Adding to this, Tyrande commanded, "Do not stop for items or things. Stablemasters, get the creatures out. Mages we need you to open any portals you can to any city. If there are any shamans about, we need you to hold back the flames as long as possible."

"The rest of you, empty out the villages and Darnasus," Malfurion went on. "We don't have long. Druids, I'll need your help to save the creatures around here, we'll send them to the Emerald Dream."

Sunfire and the other mages, Kaldorei and others, immediately started opening portal after portal. Some went to Stormwind, others to Ironforge, the newly liberated Gnomeregan, and the Dranei city/ship of the Exodar. They opened multiple portals to each, and in each city the citizens were surprised by the sudden appearance of portals all around. Even more so as refugees started to pour through them.

Malfurion and the druids were in a circle near the wounded, their physical forms anchored while their spiritual forms were in the Dream. The priests and priestesses were doing last minute heals and assigning survivors to cart the wounded through the portals. Hunters were scouring the forests and lands around Darnassus and surrounding towns. They were doing their best to find any stragglers, and bring them in. Warriors and paladins were providing security, pushing people through, but keeping the order as they did. The shamans did as they were asked, and tried to keep the fire at bay.

Unlike any fire, this one wasn't responding to them. It was wild, uncontrollable, like a famished person finally led to food. It greedily ate the New World Tree, consuming it and throwing black smoke up into the air. The air became hotter as it did, and the evacuation became more panicked.

People began to lose their societal natures and became frightened, which could lead to problems with the evacuation. Already people were pushing and screaming, the warriors and paladins had to restore order. They weren't brutal, instead with minimal force, kept the evacuations going. Even with that, the evacuation wasn't going fast enough. The mages were using all their mana to open up more portals, but they couldn't do this forever.

Hope came with a call over Shawkri's hearthstone, "Anyone down there? This is, Moxxy of the guild, Carpe Diem."

"Moxxy, it's good to hear you," Shawkri nearly fell to his knees. There might be a way yet. "We don't have much time, we need a miracle."

"I know, Sweetie, your big tree is on fire," the Gnome Warlock said. "I can pull you out, is Veronya and Kel down there?"

"Yes, but I have an idea," the monk sighed. "I need guild mages to open up portals if they can."

"Shaw, we can't get too close. The fire is too high, and the winds too unpredictable," Moxxy said. "Let me summon you and our people out."

"Not yet, we still have too many people down here," Shawkri said. "You did give me an idea. What all do you need to summon people as a warlock?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, "Just their name, Sweetie, just their name."

"Good, can you get some warlock friends to help out?" It was a longshot, but together with the mages, it might just work.

"I have a few that owe me some favors, take a moment to get them here," Moxxy said. "Just stay alive, okay. I don't want to lose a teammate to the Horde, now."

"You got it, Moxx," he shot back. "And thank you."

Sylvanas stood on the shore near Auberdine, her ship taking defensive position around the landing. Already the Alliance Kalimdoran fleet were assaulting her gathered forces. In front of her Teladrassil burned like a gigantic match. The flames were reaching towards the top of the tree, past where the city of Darnassus sat. Angry flames spat at the sky, as a berserker might froth at an enemy. To her right, a "guest" rested, wounded in her attack on the New World Tree.

"My Lady," cried a Blood Elf sailor from her flagship. "We must evacuate, the Alliance Fleet is engaging ours."

"How many ships have we lost?" the Banshee Queen turned to face the sailor.

Without missing a beat, the sailor replied, "Three ships milady. Five more have taken some form of damage. However, the fleet is fighting with no hesitation. They bring a savageness we haven't seen in the Alliance. There are also airships that are currently positioning to reinforce the navy."

"Three airships, do they fly colors we know?" she looked back towards the battle, as if noticing the flying ships for the first time.

"According to their colors, they are an Alliance Guild, Carpe Diem," the sailor told her. "Two of the ships we have seen in combat dating back to the campaign against the Lich King, the Valkyrie and the Windrunner. We have no intelligence on the massive one."

"Never heard of them, not sure I like them taking my surname," Sylvanas spat. "I see they also brought their mounted forces. They seem well trained. Order our forces retreat to the coasts. We'll hold our gains here. Let the Alliance break their forces on the rocks, as the Horde stands firm."

"Your will be done War Chief," the Blood Elf sailor ran off to sound off the orders given.

"I am death, destroyer of lands," Sylvanas muttered to herself, and looked back at the burning tree.

Back in Darnassus, the evacuation was going too slow. Already flames higher than the sky were off in the distance. The temperature of the air had gone up tremendously, feeling hotter than any summer day. The fire was quickly spreading and Kelon gave the people about another hour or two before it hit the city limits. After that, it would continue to spread at its present speed. That left barely another thirty minutes before the whole city collapsed in on itself. The heavier buildings of stone would be the first, once the ground under them disappeared.

They had evacuated a good number of people, but there were still more, ever more. As it stood, he counted a massacre if the warlocks didn't hurry up and get to doing their part. He had heard the exchange between Moxxy and Shawkri over the guild channel. That had given him a brief ray of hope, but since then, nothing. Something must have happened, or Moxxy would have at least started. The hunter sighed, and sent an image to his pet across the globe.

Xaos reacted to his mind touch, rising slowly and painfully from his resting place. The big cat had been severely injured when Broken Horn had taken Sunfire. Kelon sent a "thank you" to the cat, appreciative of his dependable companion. Loyal, he and the cat had been together since the start. He wanted to touch his friend's mind one more time, relay to him that he was a good cat.

"Kel!" Sunfire called. "You've got to see this, it's a miracle!"

She was tired, beyond that. For the better part of the attack, she had summoned portal after portal. Her mana was running low, and she was resting till it was gathered enough to open another portal. Before her was a forest of portals, opened up by fellow mages to help in getting the people of Darnassus out. Between them and the permanent portals in the Temple of the Moon, two gargantuan lines were formed.

However, what caught her eye. What caused her to call out for Kelon, the people around her were disappearing. One by one, then by two and threes, the people of Darnassus began to blink out of existence, followed by a loud pop. The mage didn't need to ask, she recognized a warlock's summon when she saw the evidence. Hope came to her form a ritual delved from the darkest of magics. Sometimes life had a way of messing with you, twisting what is expected versus what comes to be.

Shawkri and Veronya felt the overbearing heat. Both were in their battle leathers and the temperature was baking them inside their armor. Nearby water sources were a lifesaver, but the heat was only getting worse. Already fire was breaking through at random points in the city. It wouldn't last much longer. Eventually the fire would eat away at the foundations, and the stone structures would fall below.

About the only good news was that thanks to Moxxy coming through, people were being summoned out of the city. He could only imagine her wrangling an army of warlocks into service to save them all. She was the type of warlock that gave other warlocks a good name. She was also a good friend, and a staunch ally. She could also be very scary for a gnome, when you thought about how easily she captured the souls of her enemies. Her gentle, smiling demeanor belied a ferocity that matched even the Worgen.

Nearly the whole city was evacuated, with Tyrande and Malfurion being one of the last few left. Already most of the mages had left through their own portals, taking with them the priests and priestesses of the temple. It wasn't lost on Shawkri that some of those same holy people had argued against allowing the Kaldorei mages back into the city. The only ones left were a few stragglers, Kelon, Sunfire, Veronya and Shawkri.

"Shaw, one of the survivors says her child is missing," Kelon called out. "All the owls in the tree have fled, so I can't search for him quickly."

"Where was his home?" Veronya asked.

The hunter pointed towards the city's boundary, "Just outside the walls, by the lake. She told him to come here, but they were separated."

"I'll search his house, you take the lake," Shawkri was already off running, behind him Veronya rushed to catch up.

"Sun, keep a portal open, this might come down to a heartbeat," the rogue called back.

Above Sunfire flew off on her magic carpet, "I'm not letting either of those two out of my sight. You should know by now those boys will get into all sorts of trouble without us!"

Fire raged outside the walls, and it was hotter even then in the elemental plane of fire. The weary heroes moved, but they weren't going to be long for this world if they kept it up. All were suffering from the effects of overheating. Their movements became sluggish, their thoughts clouded, and only the purpose of finding the missing child kept them going.

He wasn't at his home, nor at the lake nearby. Sunfire couldn't find him on the trails and Veronya checked for any hidey holes or hidden spaces that the boy might have gone into, but nothing came up. Kelon went further around the trail, hoping his hunter's senses could see what the others couldn't. A snap of a branch, the twist of ground beneath boot or shoe, he wanted so badly a sign that someone remained. He knew that the mother could be mistaken, her child sent to another area or summoned by a warlock. They could all be risking their necks on a wild goose chase.

Then the sign was found. Small footprints, minus shoes or boots. He called the others. They came, and he pointed the way. Rapidly they followed, he stalked as fast as he dared. Reading the signs almost too fast to do this properly, Kelon was hunting on instinct. It wasn't his ideal situation, but it was the situation before him. Behind his ears, he could hear his stalking instructor throwing a fit. He wondered if the grouchy old Night Elf had made it off in time.

It was Sunfire and Veronya that found the boy. He was clinging to the furthest branch out, and below him should have been water far, far below. Instead flames were dancing around his tiny branch, cooking the poor child. The reason they hadn't heard his screams, was that he lay motionless. Only Shawkri's insistence that he still breathed, and that chi still was in the boy's body, kept the hope for rescue alive.

In the end it was Sunfire that went in after the boy. Her fire shield protected her the fire, and most of the heat. Because she had been using it almost continuously, she was the only one that still had wits about her enough. The others were slowly detaching into basic survival, and completing their mission. There were no other thoughts in their minds other than those two things.

She managed to drag him to the others, and felt her heart lighten. Now they could finally leave. The others were gone, or had been evacuated. It was their turn, and the boy was saved. He was listless, but she felt his ragged breathing. The spirit was strong, they just had to keep the body alive. All they had to do was get out of here now.

Kelon was pouring water from his water sack when Teldrassil lurched. A column of fire burst into the air like an angry volcano, and the massive tree screamed out as it died. The four heroes were knocked back, divided by the newly spouted wall of fire. The angry element roared and the air crisped, becoming hot enough to burn when they breathed it in. Veronya and Shawkri couldn't see Kelon or Sunfire anymore, but they could hear them.

"Are you okay?" Shawkri yelled over the roaring fire between them.

Sunfire's words were full of pain, "Kel's down, but he's okay. The heat just knocked him back. I'm worried about the child."

"Get them out of here!" Shawkri yelled back. "I'll try to get V out of here."

Kelon's lungs burned, but he yelled back in agony, "There is no escape, you'll die!"

"They won't, now go!" Shawkri yelled before collapsing, coughing severely from the smoke.

He heard the portal open, briefly thought of diving through the flames with Veronya. If he didn't think he would die and her with him, he might have done it. However, the flames were too intense. If he followed that line of though, they'd both be dead. No, his best chance of both of them surviving was to try another way out.

Shawkri stood back up, Veronya helping him up. Even streaked with soot, with ash falling all around her, she was still the most beautiful thing he had seen. Her green eyes sparkled, even as they showed concern at his wellbeing. He should have sent her through one of the portals back in town. Yet, even he knew that wouldn't have worked. She had her own mind on things, and she would have followed him into the very gates of the underworld. Which if she stayed here much longer, was a very real possibility.

She led him back towards the lake. He followed, knowing he had to concentrate. His mind muddled as he tried to push through. Using his chi, he knew he could fly. His hope was to lift off with her and somehow beat the flames. Yet, even as he thought it, Shawkri realized it was a fool's gambit. Above the fire now reached into the sky above him. If he flew up, the only thing he'd manage to do would be to cook himself and Veronya.

"Do we have everyone?" Maroh asked over the guild's communication stone.

"All are accounted for except Shawkri," reported Cammy from the Valkyrie. "Anyone get Veronya out?"

"No, she was with him when the fire split us up," Sunfire called out, coughing as she tried to speak. She cursed how long it was taking to speak.

Moxxy was next, "I'm out of summons for the moment. Any warlocks out there have any stones left?"

"I have a warlock here asking me what we're going to pay him?" Emyssa called out. "Want me to turn him into a newt?"

"What is his name?!" growled Moxxy. "Never mind put him on!"

The human warlock went by the name Max Destroya. Moxxy had dealings with him in the past, and he owed her some favors. He though tended to skip out when she asked about possible repayment. The fact that he was a third rate warlock, only really good for summoning, meant for the most part she just let him go. There were better ways of dealing with him than calling in favors he couldn't give, but now this was something different.

"Listen here, 'Destroya!' I've got two friends on that burning tree," she started calmly, but with a sword's edge to her voice. "I'm willing to forget a good portion of what you owe me, but I need them here now!"

"Well, well, well, the great Moxxy needs a favor from me," the other warlock decided he was going to milk this for all it was worth. "I'm thinking my whole portion should be forgotten."

"Listen here you waste of human flesh, if my friends die up there, I'm coming for you," Moxxy's voice had lost all pretense in it. "I'll personally come for you and put your soul in a rock. That rock will sit for all eternity in the most boring plane my mage friends can find, and when you beg to be let out, I'll drop you into the fire plane. My magnanimous offer is off the table by the time I get to three. I better hear my friends or my next destination is every dark corner you skulk in. Now do we have an understanding?!"

Beside her, one of the new recruits snickered, "They told me you could get scary, remind me never to get on your bad side."

Shawkri and Veronya held each other in the lake. The cool water was keeping the heat from the fire at bay, but it wouldn't last long. He had thought of using their hearthstones, but hers was set to the base of Teladrassil. If she used hers, she'd be teleported into the heart of the fire. His was set to Dalaran, but he wasn't going to leave her alone. If she were to be gone, his heart would be shattered. He didn't want to see a world without her, her smile, her words or her touch.

He turned to her, could see her green eyes again. If these were to be their last moments, he wanted to be looking into them. Those very eyes that had already seen so much pain, and so much happiness. Shawkri had wanted their story to have a different ending. Save the world a couple of times, he'd start up his martial arts school. She'd start up training other rogues, and possibly a continuation of themselves with little ones.

She wasn't sure they could, with their lives continuously in jeopardy. They ran from disaster to disaster. Each time Azeroth called, they answered. Despite the challenges, they had always made it out. How could they raise a family in that type of environment? As if to answer that, their current predicament provided them with zero means of escape.

Still it was good to have him with her. She didn't want him to die any more than he her, but at least they were together at the end. She felt a tingle inside, and in her mind a warning bell went off. This wasn't the contentment of oncoming fate, but rather something else. It was then that she allowed herself to feel hope flash up. In his eyes she saw the same feeling wash over him.

Veronya went to say something, but then all was blank for a full breath. Then it all came back. The chaos, the noise, and most importantly she felt cold all of a sudden. Strong hands were helping her up, but all she could do was scan for Shawkri. Her eyes darting back and forth before a soot covered, familiar form rose from the deck. She rushed over to him, and they held each other.

On the rocking boat, one of the fleet that should have been around Teladrassil, the two stood. Behind them the burning world tree crumbled. The captain of the ship ordered his people to set sail and the ruins quickly fell away. It wasn't for another two hours before Shawkri and Veronya would be able to transfer to the Valkyrie.

When they did, their friends were waiting on them. There was rejoicing at their survival, and reunion with Kelon and Sunfire. Both had escaped, and the boy they rescued was being tended to by healers on the Exemplar. The prognosis was positive, the matter of getting him back to his family would need to be worked out. For the moment, a family of friends was reunited and thoughts turned to the coming days.

The residents of Darnassus would have to be relocated, technically two nations of refugees. The Worgen and Night Elves had shared the New World Tree, as the people of Gilneas had fought for their home back in the Eastern Kingdoms. Now the other kingdoms of the Alliance would need to provide shelter for the two peoples. Yet, this would only bring the Alliance closer together, against the Horde.

A few days later, Cammy called a session in Carpe Diem. All were present, even those that had to listen in through the guild stones, as they were helping refugees. The whole of the guild waited to see what the paladin had to say. They would not be disappointed.

"My fellow guildies, I have a campaign in mind. As many of you know, Lordaeron was lost when the original Lich King took over Prince Arthas," Cammy began. "Since then the Forsaken have used it as their base of operations. The Alliance has always pulled back, conserved resources for battles coming in the future. We have held our people in check, but with the loss of Teladrassil, no more. War has come back to Azeroth between the Horde and the Alliance. I plan on retaking my homeland from the Horde and plant it back where it belongs as a founding member of the Alliance."

"You have my vote," Shawkri said. "I've called for peace and understanding, to let old grievances lie. I can't do this any longer if Sylvanas Windrunner runs the Horde. She has shown herself to be almost as unstable as Garrosh. I say we go to war!"

Others carried the same cry up. One by one, and soon multitudes joined up their voices. In the guild as it was across the Alliance capitols, war resounded on the lips of all. The wound caused by Darnassus' destruction ran deep, but was not fatal. The Alliance would carry on, and they were ready now. Soon the march towards Lordaeron would commence, but that is a tale for another time.


End file.
